WILLIAM ALBERT Y SU AMOR POR CANDY
by tutypineapple
Summary: EL MAGNATE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW TIENE TODO DINERO, AUTOS, MANSIONES, PODER INFLUENCIAS MENOS EL AMOR DE CANDICE EL TENDRA QUE LUCHAR CONTRA TODOS HASTA CON EL MISMO POR EL AMOR DE CANDY PERO EL NO SABE QUE ELLA TAMBIEN LO AMA
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

William Albert Andrew estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos recordando la última vez que vio a Candy, había sido en la boda de Archie y Annie, ese día después de la ceremonia por la Iglesia, la recepción se llevó acabo en el salón de la mansión de Lakewood el sólo había podido cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Candy, ya que todo el clan Andrew quería estrecharle la mano y consultar con él asuntos de negocios, sólo pudo bailar una pieza con ella, recordaba que la tuvo en sus brazos, recordó el brillo de sus ojos , sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus rizos en cascada la diadema de esmeraldas que el le había regalado para esa ocasión especial, sintió el aroma de su cabello perfumado, ese día el se atrevió a preguntarle si todavía tenía sentimientos hacia Terry y ella le dijo que Terry era su pasado, y que solo veía hacia el mañana, vio que en su pecho tenía la insignia de los Andrew el le preguntó ¿porque la sigues llevando?, ella le había dicho que era el tesoro más importante que poseía.

El ya tenía tres años de haber asumido su papel de patriarca, hacía viajes de negocios frecuentemente , en lugar de disfrutar de ser el dirigente era más bien esclavo de la familia, resolviendo los problemas, haciendo más riquezas, para que todos disfrutaran de lo frutos de su trabajo menos el.

Sus labios pronunciaban el nombre de su amada ¡Candy! ¿alguna vez me atreveré a decirte todo lo que hay en mi corazón? te amo apasionadamente ¿Qué me responderás?

Señor William le traigo una carta de la Señorita Candice.

Gracias George

El la abrió apresuradamente y decía

Querido Albert:

Deseo que al recibir esta carta estés bien de salud.

Siempre has sido mi amigo y por eso quiero decirte que después de la boda de Archie, siento que me hace falta un compañero para compartir mi vida ¡es el sueño de toda chica! deseo amar y ser amada, he conocido a un muchacho tiene 28 años, es doctor, me ha pedido ser su novia, todas las enfermeras del hospital me alientan a que le dé una oportunidad, es de buena familia, siempre me invita el almuerzo, regularmente vamos al restaurante donde trabajaste como lava platos, quería decírtelo a ti primero de que aceptaré ser su novia, aunque te confieso que sólo me gusta aún no lo amo, aunque es muy guapo tiene los ojos verdes como los míos, no te molestaré más con mis cosas has de tener mucho trabajo, quisiera presentártelo algún día que estés disponible. Te quiere Candice White Andrew.

George vio que Albert se quedó inexpresivo con la mirada fija.

¿Señor William le ocurre algo?

Albert le dio la carta a George para que la leyera, George la terminó de leer.

¡Vaya pronto tendrá un yerno!

¡Basta George! ¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡No quiero que Candy lo acepte!

Pero las razones que expone la señorita Candy son lógicas hasta mucho se había tardado.

¡No puede!, ¡no debe!

¿pero porque Señor William?

Porque la amo.

Perdone que me meta pero la Señorita Candy ya tiene 22 años está en edad de formar un hogar y usted solamente se comunica con ella por cartas.

¡Por favor George tú sabes que me la paso trabajando! La tía Elroy nunca ha querido a Candy, hay varias cosas que se interponen entre nosotros.

¡Así es Señor William y ahora hay otra persona más que se interpondrá!

George ¿tú que harías en mi lugar?

Yo dejaría todo por amor, si supiera que tengo una oportunidad con la mujer que amo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy aparte de trabajar en las mañanas en el hospital Santa Juana apoyaba al Doctor Martin en las tardes en La Clínica Feliz ya que siempre había simpatizado con él.

Albert le había regalado a Candy un departamento, le dijo que era por agradecimiento por haber cuidado de él, pero le había sugerido que buscara una compañera de cuarto para que no estuviera sola, su amiga Patty estaba comprometida con un abogado lo había conocido en florida pero trabajaba en Chicago, por lo que ella decidió irse a vivir con Candy para estar cerca de él.

¡Candy así que estás por aceptar a Jonathan!

Si Patty, ya Annie se casó, tu estás por casarte y yo pues….

Candy ¿Estás segura que quieres iniciar una relación amando a otra persona?

Patty, Albert es de otra clase social, su familia nunca me aceptará porque soy una huérfana, y él después de que me confesó que era mi príncipe, sólo me manda cartas, nos hemos visto pocas veces después de su confesión.

Patty ya tengo 22 años y el 33 en cualquier momento estoy segura que me presentará alguna dama de sociedad como su prometida.

Patty ya me iré a descansar mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar.

Claro Candy yo también me dormiré.

Candy se fué a meditar, y reflexionaba ¿a quién engaño? Yo no puedo amar a nadie más que no sea Albert todavía recuerdo cuando bailé con él en la boda de Annie, sus ojos azules, su tierna mirada, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, creo que sigue viendo en mí una niña, ¿El acaso no se da cuenta lo mucho que le amo? quizás actúe locamente mandando esa carta, no me dejaré llevar otra vez por el doctor Martin, pero tampoco puedo jugar con los sentimientos de nadie en definitiva no aceptaré a Jonathan Anderson

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA DE CHICAGO**

Estaban en la sala de doctores Jonathan Anderson y Robert Clark ambos trabajaban en el hospital Santa Juana

Buenas tardes Jonathan

Buenas Tardes Robert

-¿Saldrás otra vez con Candice?

¡Claro que si no quitaré el dedo del renglón!

!No creo que me ganes la apuesta Jonathan!

¡Si te la ganaré en menos de cuatro meses será mía!

Jonathan ¿sabes que? mejor dejémoslo ahí sólo era un juego, he notado que es una buena chica, todos sus pacientes la quieren, no hagas esto amigo busca otra forma de divertirte.

¡No te rajes Robert! Además ambos tenemos lo suficiente hasta para apostar 10 coches.

Casualmente Flanny estaba pasando por ahí cuando los dos prominentes doctores estaban conversando, a Flanny nunca le había caído bien Candy pero la admiraba porque era buena enfermera entonces pensó: No sé si contarle a Candy ella nunca me ha caído bien, pero si yo estuviera en la misma situación me gustaría que me lo advirtieran bueno aplicaré la regla de oro, "haz con otros lo que quieran que hagan por ti".

El Doctor Jonathan Anderson de 28 años, había hecho su especialidad en Inglaterra en traumatología, su familia era de la alta sociedad de Chicago , él nunca tomaba a las muchachas en serio sólo le gustaba jugar con ellas para luego dejarlas, había escogido a su siguiente victima: Candice White Andrew pero esta vez involucró a su amigo de la infancia Robert Clark el cuál también provenía de una familia destacada en la sociedad de chicago pero el era un muchacho serio cuando aceptó la apuesta con Jonathan estaba alcoholizado y luego recordó la apuesta y se arrepintió pero Robert no le permitía romper la apuesta, Jonathan apreciaba a esa enfermera rubia a quien todos los pacientes amaban.

 **CLINICA FELIZ**

Albert fue a visitar al doctor Martín.

Doctor Martín que sabe del pretendiente de Candy

Pues Candy me ha contado que se llama Jonathan Anderson que es doctor y su familia se dedica a la distribución de Equipos médicos y farmacéutica.

¡Ya se quiénes son! Doctor Martín usted cree que Candy se está enamorando de él

¡Uh si ¡ le brillan los ojos cada vez que me plática de él.

¡No puede ser! Doctor Martín.

Muchacho yo desde cuando te he aconsejado que he aconsejado que enamores a Candy pero tú sólo piensas en trabajar, No quiero que te pase como a mí, que estoy sólo me dedique a trabajar solamente pero no tengo a nadie en mi vejez.

Creo que agarraré valor y lucharé por Candy.

Después de que recibí su nota no he podido conciliar el sueño.

En ese momento escucharon que se acercaba un coche Albert espió por la ventana y vio que un joven se bajó de su auto y le abrió la puerta a su amada Candy.

El doctor que acompañaba a Candy era alto de ojos verdes, atlético

El la acompañó hacia la puerta de la clínica Feliz, Candy tocó la puerta y Albert fue el que abrió en ese momento quedaron frente a frente.

 ** _Soy 100% fanática de Albert y para nada aparecerá Terry siento desilusionar algunas chicas pero desde el principio quiero que quede claro Si eres fanática de Terry te invito a que no lo leas._**

 ** _El Albert que uso en mis historias no es un superman, no es perfecto tiene sus defectos._**

 ** _Mis historias son ficcion, fantasía, irreales, es entretenimiento. Yo no obligo a leerlas. Simplemente si no te gusta no leas y ya._**

 ** _Escribo lo que se me ocurre, escribo porque me gusta, y no se me paga por hacerlo por eso escribo lo que quiero, lo que si garantizo es que siempre ganará el amor de Candy y Albert y que nunca morirá un personaje bueno en mi historia._**

 ** _Estaré actualizando cada dos días._**

 ** _Esta historia es para adolescentes y adultos._**


	2. Chapter 2

El Doctor Jonathan la acompañó hacia la entrada de la clínica Feliz, Candy tocó la puerta y Albert fue el que abrió en ese momento quedaron frente a frente.

Cuando Candy vio a Albert impulsivamente se arrojó en sus brazos , y puso su cabeza en su pecho y olio su perfume y el también la abrazó y se inclinó para besar su frente.

¡Albert tenía casi un año sin verte! ¡Te he extrañado! ¡ Albert estoy soñando! Ella Pensó (extrañaba abrazarte)

Ambos se miraron ¡Pequeña yo también te extrañé!

Candy pensó (otra vez tratándome como niña)

Ella dijo: Albert te presento al Doctor Jonathan Anderson es el amigo del que te platiqué

Jonathan Anderson sorprendido comentó : Señor William es un gusto saludarle, Candy no me había contado que lo conocía.

Hola Jonathan, si, nos conocemos muy bien, ella es ¡MI PROTEGIDA!.

-el un poco sorprendido comentó no había relacionado el apellido de Candy con ustedes, por el momento me tendré que retirar, tengo que regresar al hospital ya que tengo una cirugía programada.

Si gracias por traerme

¡De nada Candy es un placer para mi!

Albert pensó ¿placer?

Los rubios se contemplaron sin decir una palabra, el doctor Martin rompió el silencio: bueno creo que tienen mucho que platicar, deben ir algún lado para ponerse al corriente de sus cosas.

Candy me acompañarías al parque

¡Claro que sí Albert!

Llegaron al parque y fueron a orillas del lago y se sentaron a conversar en una banca del parque.

¿Como te fue en tu viaje?

-Lo mismo de siempre reuniones y más reuniones.

No debes trabajar tanto me preocupa tu salud Albert

Candy desde que recibí tu nota he estado muy preocupado por ti, creo que estás tomando una decisión apresurada

Albert, Jonathan es atento conmigo, somos compañeros de trabajo, tenemos muchas cosas en común

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?

Un mes

Candy y alguna vez te ha invitado a conocer a sus padres.

¡Nunca!

Candy cuando los muchachos van en serio con alguna chica las llevan a conocer a sus padres.

Bueno quizás es porque todavía no soy su novia

¡Aunque así sea!, Candy (la tomó de la mano) no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir , ¡no soportaría verte llorar! Si quiere algo serio contigo invítalo el Domingo a tomar el té, le diré a Archie y Annie que estén presentes a fin de que convivamos con él y lo conozcamos, invita también a Patty y a su prometido.

Está bien pero y la tía Elroy, no te preocupes por la tía Elroy, ella se fue unos días a Lakewood, estoy sólo en casa.

¿Candy ese doctor te atrae físicamente? O son sus cualidades las que admiras

La verdad es que reconozco que es guapo pero me inclino por los rubios de ojos azules

Albert sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón ¿Lo dices por Anthony?

Ella sólo sonrió

Candy aún eres muy joven

Albert tengo 22 años

Que tiene que ver eso Candy yo tengo 33

Si pero para los hombres es más fácil y más si son atractivos como tu.

¿Me consideras atractivo?

Candy se sonrojó, siempre me has parecido atractivo, el la miró fijamente y ella no le pudo sostener la mirada. Ella pensó ¿ cómo puede dominarme con la mirada?

Sabes ya están terminando la remodelación en el hogar de Pony, un día de estos iré a buscarte al hospital y pediremos permiso para que vayamos a ver como quedó.

¡Sería grandioso!

Pasó una pareja de enamorados frente a ellos y se besaron apasionadamente, ambos se sintieron incómodos.

Candy ¿tienes todo? ¿no te hace falta nada? Ella lo miró y pensó (solo me faltas tú)

Todo está bien Albert , entre Patty y yo compartimos los gastos.

¡Albert eso es lo que me gustaría a mi! Señaló a la pareja de enamorados

¿A que te refieres Candy?

Aprender a besar, sabes desde que Terry me robó ese beso ya nadie me ha besado.

¡perdona por contarte esto! Pero me siento a gusto contigo Albert, puedo decir todo.

¡Yo te comprendo Candy! ¡Yo también tiene tiempo que no he besado a nadie!

¿En serio desde cuando?

Ya no me acuerdo se sonrojó

Albert sabes yo quisiera aprender a besar con alguien a quien le tenga confianza ¿me enseñarías?

A Albert lo tomó por sorpresa.

¿Estás segura Candy?

¡Por favor Albert somos adultos! pero bueno, mejor olvídalo, ella se puso de pie

El pensó ¿y si es la única oportunidad que tengo de besar sus labios?

El también se puso de pie y dijo: déjame enseñarte pequeña

El se inclinó ella entreabrió los labios y la besó dulcemente sus corazones se aceleraron el se apartó y le dijo bueno el que te di es un beso inocente, ahora si Jonathan te llegara a besar de esta forma ….el se acercó y le dio un beso prolongado lentamente usó su lengua produciendo en ella una rica sensación, luego los dos sintieron calor en sus cuerpos y se fue intensificando tornándose apasionado hasta que quedaron sin aliento el se apartó lentamente dejándola extasiada y dijo: ¡No se lo permitas!

¿pero porque?

El le dijo: ¡Es indebido así sólo se besan los que están comprometidos! imaginemos se hacen novios y de buenas a primeras te besa de esa forma, después va a querer más y más querrá sentir nuevas sensaciones hasta que te falte el respeto, ¡por eso no lo debes de permitir!

Candy suspiró

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el le dijo Candy ¿donde quieres que te lleve a tu departamento o con el doctor Martín?

Con el doctor Martín.

Mientras Albert conducía el coche ambos iban volando por las nubes, el estuvo tentado en preguntarle si le había gustado pero luego pensó ¿y si no le gustó?¡ No podría soportar que me dijera que no le gustó ! esos pensamientos atacaban su mente.

Llegaron y el le dijo: Ya sabes, invita a ese muchacho el Domingo y veremos si acepta a ir.

Gracias Albert por darme tus consejos.

Ambos se miraron y sintieron que se les alborotaban las hormonas en sus cuerpos. El se bajó y le abrió la puerta y besó su mano, nos vemos pequeña.

Ella entró a la clínica y todavía seguía en las nubes, ¡Candy Candy! Dijo el doctor Martín.

¿Qué pasó ya aceptaste a Jonathan como tu novio?

He decidido no hacerlo, no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de el.

¡Vamos Candy ¡tienes que jugar esta carta! si Albert siente algo por ti, lo orillaras a que se te declare.

Doctor Martín ¡no me gustan estos juegos!, ¡no quiero usar esa táctica!, Albert es un hombre centrado, pensará mal de mi.

¡Albert no pensará mal de ti! Escucha mis consejos muchacha! Le acabas de enviar la nota y en seguida te vino a ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías de no verlo? Sólo la recibió y lo tuviste aquí.

Es cierto Doctor pero no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de Jonathan, ¡él es inocente!.

¡Por favor Candy! perdona que te lo diga pero el tal Jonathan no me da muy buena espina.

Doctor no se si contarle

¡Dime ya muchacha! ¿que pasó?

¡Albert me besó! Dijo con alegría

Ya ves, vamos por buen camino

No doctor, porque yo se lo pedí,

El Doctor Martín se empezó a reír, ¡Vaya Candy me sorprendes!

Ya Doctor no me apene, ni yo misma sé como me atreví a tanto.

 _Ese día no llegaron muchos pacientes y Candy se retiró temprano a su departamento._

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Albert recordaba una y otra vez el beso que le dio a Candy, ¡cuantas sensaciones me produjo besarla! a parte de sentir amor por ella, también siento esta pasión que me consume por dentro. Este amor lo he tenido entre las sombras, ocultándolo de todos, pero son sentimientos que no puedo apagar, escapan de toda razón, ¿será que deba dejarme de importar lo que piensen los demás? Toda la vida he seguido reglas, traté de huir y la encontré a ella, he vuelto a quedar esclavizado a mi familia, ¡ser patriarca es una gran responsabilidad! pero en ella veo la libertad, tengo derecho a disfrutar también, ¡ay Candy me haces sentir toda clase de emociones!

 _ **Candy esa noche tuvo lindos sueños con Albert.**_

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Estaban en su media hora de descanso las enfermeras.

Candy quiero platicar contigo

¡Dime Flanny te escucho!

Ayer escuche una conversación entre los doctores Jonathan y Robert, el doctor Robert le preguntó a Jonathan que si saldría contigo, el contestó que sí, entonces el doctor Robert le dijo que ya no quería seguir con la apuesta y el Doctor Jonathan dijo que en menos de cuatro meses serías de él, parece que están apostando por un coche.

Candy se quedó impactada

Candy tu sabes que no me caes muy bien y ni te iba a advertir pero reflexioné: que si a mí me lo hicieran, quisiera que alguien me advirtiera, quedas avisada, allá tu si arriesgas tu corazón.

Te lo agradezco Flanny me has hecho un bien.

¿Pero que se cree ese tipo? Usar así a las chicas, de seguro no soy la única a quien le ha hecho eso.

Candy pensó merece una lección, le preguntaré al doctor Martín que castigo se merece el gusano de Jonathan.

 **¡Hola Jonathan!**

 **¡Hola Robert!**

¡Me llevé una sorpresa ayer!

Si? ¿Cuál?

Candy es protegida del Magnate William Albert Andrew, en cuanto lo supe me puse a indagar, le llamé a Elisa Leegan y me contó, que el Señor Andrew la adoptó, mientras ella cuidaba los establos de su casa, que era una sirvienta y que fue una ladrona, y que luego tuvo amoríos con un actor y por eso la expulsaron del colegio San Pablo de Londres. ¡Te imaginas la mosquita muerta , será un blanco fácil!

Robert respondió: A mí nunca me ha caído bien Elisa, es una mala persona, yo no le creo.

Era la hora de salida y se le acercó Jonathan a Candy ,

Candy te llevo a comer

Candy sintió repulsión ¡No gracias! prefiero caminar

Vamos Candy ¿Qué pasa?

Candy vio que Albert estaba espiando por el árbol, y le dijo a Jonathan ¡pero me podrías dejar en la tienda de víveres!

Con gusto Candy

Ella iba caminando con él hacia el auto cuando Albert gritó: ¡Candy espera!

Ella volteó ¡Albert que gusto verte nuevamente!

Quería invitarte a comer

¡Vamos pues! Dijo Alegre.

Disculpa Jonathan me voy con Albert gracias de todas formas.

Jonathan pensó ¿pero que pasó aquí?

Todo lo estaba observando Robert y se empezó a reír.

Mientras conducía Albert comentó: Candy espero no te molestes pero hablé con el doctor Martin para que tengas la tarde libre, desde que Archie y Annie tuvieron a su bebé los pobres no han tenido ninguna tarde libre y me ofrecí a cuidarles al niño contigo, Archie desde que se casó se ha dedicado al igual que yo a trabajar duro, creo que necesita un rato de esparcimiento y como pasé casi un año viajando por negocios es justo que tenga tarde libre.

Albert no tengas cuidado, ahora que me acuerdo ¡soy una mala tía! casi no he visto a mi sobrino quisiera comprarle un regalito al bebé

¡ Vamos pues! Dijo alegre Albert

se pararon en una tienda donde vendían artículos de bebé y Candy compró un osito y unas sábanas de bebé y Albert compró una pulserita de oro.

¡Gracias por recordarme Candy! yo tampoco le he comprado nada al bebé de Archie.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Entraron y Albert llevó a Candy a la guardería donde tenían al pequeño Archie.

¡Candy que sorpresa! ¡Me alegras que hayas venido! Dijo Archie

La abrazó y también Annie.

Albert le dio los regalos a Annie, entre Candy y yo compramos estos regalitos para el pequeño Archie. Annie los abrió y dijo:

¡Que lindos están! ¡Gracias!

Dijo Archie:¡Bueno tio nosotros ya almorzamos! Les dejamos al pequeño Archie.

Archie le pasó el bebé a Candy y estaba dormido.

¡Que hermosura! Me dan ganas de morderle las mejillas parecen unos duraznitos.

Albert vio a Candy sosteniendo al niño en brazos e imaginó que una luz la rodeaba, y pensó ¡realmente quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos! ¡Candy sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos! ¡Qué hermoso sería que fuera nuestro bebé!

-Candy vamos aprovechar que el bebé está durmiendo para almorzar.

Vamos pues,

 _Albert llevó la carriola y ambos estaban enternecidos._

¿Albert y el mayordomo ?

Mi tía Elroy se llevó al equipo de servicio, sólo quedó una cocinera y una mucama, pero como terminaron de hacer sus cosas temprano les di la tarde libre.

Fueron a la cocina y Albert le sirvió la comida a Candy y el agua de frutas.

Candy yo quería preguntarte si ya aceptaste a Jonathan

Todavía no, estoy viendo si aceptará la invitación para el Domingo.

Ok Candy

Terminaron de Almorzar el lavó los platos mientras ella llevó al niño a la guardería de la casa.

El entró a la guardería y de pronto el niño empezó a llorar y ella dijo: ha de tener hambre ¡le iré a preparar un biberón! Candy se llevó lo necesario para prepararlo en la cocina.

Albert se puso a consolar al bebé, entonces el sintió un mal olor y vio que el bebé se había hecho.

El pensó voy a cambiar al bebé de pañal y cuando venga Candy verá que puedo ser un buen padre, el le quitó el alfiler al pañal de tela y lo destapó y sintió el apeste, Albert no pudo soportar ni su estomago tampoco y le vomitó al bebé encima, Albert dijo ¡oh noooo que he hecho! ¡Oh no que asco! Candy verá esté desastre ¿Cómo puede salir tanto de un bebé?

Candy llegó con el biberón y vio el desastre ocasionado por Albert , él estaba apenadísimo.

Y ella se empezó a reír dame al niño lo voy a bañar y tu limpia este desastre.

Albert lo que hizo fue a tirar las sábanas y limpió todo lo que había quedado en el piso luego Candy llevó al niño envuelto en su toallita y le puso su talco y le puso el pañal.

¡Señor William me parece que usted no es compatible con los bebés!

El angustiado dijo ¡Candy yo me esforzaré puedo hacer otras cosas en el hogar!

Ella lo miró y le dijo: ¡Albert estaba bromeando! a mi también me pasó las primeras veces que cuidé a los niños en el hogar de pony.

Ella le puso los pañales al bebé y lo vistió

Albert dijo: yo trataré de darle la leche.

Candy le pasó el bebé con el biberón.

Ella vio como lo sostenía en sus brazos, vio la mirada de ternura que tenía hacia el bebé su sonrisa, ella pensó: ¡esto es alucinante! Albert como padre, ¿Quién será la afortunada de tener a este hombre? A Candy se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

Los rubios quedaron de acuerdo que el prepararía los biberones y ella cambiaría los pañales.

Candy me iré a duchar quedé sucio por andar limpiado colita de bebé.

Anda pues, después de 20 minutos regresó con una playera y un pantalón de mezclilla y un perfume riquísimo que a Candy la hizo suspirar.

Estaba durmiendo el niño y el le dijo: Candy quisiera saber algo

Dime Albert

Quiero que seas mi juez y que valores con una escala del 1 al 10

Sobre que Albert

Con cuanto calificas el beso que te di ayer, te pregunto porque eres la única a quien le tengo confianza y se que no me mentirías y aparte de eso necesito saber, si tengo mejorar mi técnica

-Ella se sonrojó un poco. Y dijo: Albert si soy inexperta no puedo calificarte.

Ya ves como eres Candy

Ok. El primer beso que me diste le pongo un 6

Y Albert estaba a la expectativa de la segunda calificación

¿Y el otro?

Bueno ese beso , como decirte a ese le pongo un 11

El empezó a inquietarse ¿Qué sentiste Candy? ¿te gustaría sentirlo otra vez? Ella se había puesto de todos los colores.

En ese momento llegaron Archie y Annie por el niño y encontraron a los rubios sentados contemplando al niño.

Candy respiró aliviada y pensó: Salvada por la campana.

Ambos sonrieron y Archie comentó: Si Anthony estuviera vivo quizás así estaría con Candy, sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos.

Albert vio que Candy sonrió y Albert sonrió pero se sintió un poco mal.

Albert se puso sus gafas oscuras . y salieron en el coche

-Candy ¿quieres cenar? Como vomité al bebé no me quedó nada en el estómago.

Candy le dijo: Está bien vamos

Entraron a un restaurante y estaban cenando cuando entró un socio de Albert con la esposa.

¡William que sorpresa! Albert se puso de pie y saludó a su socio con un medio abrazo y saludó a la esposa con una reverencia.

Y ¿Quién es esta hermosa Señorita?

Albert miró a Candy y dijo: Es una protegida de mi familia, se llama Candice

Candy pensó: ¡una protegida eso soy para él!.

Mucho gusto Señorita Candice soy socio de William y ella es mi esposa.

Bueno William no interrumpo tu cena me despido.

Señorita Candice a sus pies.

Albert miró a Candy y vio que ella estaba seria.

 **Chicas aquí está el segundo capitulo.**

 **Las invito a visitar mi otro fic Diseñada Para mi. Saludos a Lady koko23, skarllet northman, a Friditas, Patty a (gracias** **por acompañarme en nuestra nueva aventura) Arisceret, Lili a, Liset Rodriguez, chidamami, Bertgirl (me alegra tenerlas por acá también, espero no decepcionarlas) Glenda (gracias por la observación ya la corregí espero que si observas otra cosa x fis me dices ) mfloresmayes (espero te agrade lo que siga), Ana maría gracias por tu comentario. Yiyi 77 y Alesita 77 –(claro como no enamorarse de Albert no se como el anime omitieron varias escenas claves de la relación entre Candy y Albert por eso varias se enamoraron de Terry) Chicas yo tenía previsto terminar el fic diseñada para mi este martes pero creo que no podré me falta pulirla un poquito estoy trabajando en eso pero si Dios lo permite no pasa de esta semana. Las que me preguntaron por el cumple de Albert todas las fans pusieron esa Fecha como cumpleaños el 28 de Junio. no que lo haya puesto mitsuki sino las fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

Albert miró a Candy y dijo: Es una protegida de mi familia, se llama Candice

Candy pensó: ¡una protegida eso soy para él!.

Mucho gusto Señorita Candice soy socio de William y ella es mi esposa.

Bueno William no interrumpo tu cena me despido.

Señorita Candice a sus pies.

Albert miró a Candy y vio que ella estaba seria.

¿Qué sucede Candy?

Ella trató de sonreír y contestó : nada Albert

Candy estos días estaré ocupado, un amigo vendrá a Chicago fuimos compañeros en la universidad y también es de Escocia, ahora quiere hacer negocios conmigo y lo estaré atendiendo.

Por favor confírmame el sábado si llevarás a Jonathan el Domingo a la casa, para que disponga de todo lo necesario.

-Albert lo he pensado mejor y ya no seguiré saliendo con Jonathan

Albert sonrió: ¡Me alegra Candy!

Terminaron de cenar y Albert llevó a Candy a su departamento.

Al llegar al departamento él le abrió la puerta del carro y le dijo:

Candy no me respondiste ¿qué sentiste cuando te besé?

Ella notó que estaba atento a su respuesta y se sentía un poco molesta porque había dicho que era su protegida

Albert prefiero reservármelo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dijo cuando tengas tiempo búscame.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA.**

Era viernes y Candy estaba desayunando en el hospital cuando el Dr. Robert Clark se le acercó y le dijo:

Candice me gustaría platicar con usted.

¿Algo relacionado con mi trabajo?

No Candy es algo personal, ¿me permite sentarme?

Si Doctor

Candy yo quiero disculparme con usted, los remordimientos no me dejan en paz, hace un mes aproximadamente salí con mi amigo el Doctor Jonathan y nos tomamos unas copas y el me hizo una apuesta que en menos de 4 meses usted sería de él yo estaba alcoholizado y acepté la apuesta.

¿Porque me lo cuenta Doctor?

Porque me siento mal de haber aceptado tal disparate

¿No será que no quiere perder la apuesta?

No Candy como cree, yo soy serio y esa vez me pasé de copas, por eso acepté esa dichosa apuesta, soy un hombre de principios, mi padre me ha enseñado que a una dama se le respeta, yo la aprecio Candy por eso le platico esto, para que ya no siga saliendo con Jonathan ya que sólo quiere jugar con usted.

Gracias Robert lo tomaré en cuenta.

Candy yo en cambio si deseo conocerla más a fondo.

Mire Robert el que anda con la cera algo se le pega y la verdad no me interesa salir con ninguno de los dos.

Robert puso una mirada triste y dijo: Me está juzgando apresuradamente, soy amigo de Jonathan desde pequeño, nuestros padres también son amigos, eso no quiere decir que soy igual que él.

¿Le gustan los partidos de Beisbol?

¿Si porque?

Que tal si vamos mañana a ver el partido tengo 4 boletos en buenos lugares invite a dos personas más, deme la oportunidad Candy de ser su amigo, es más quiero presentarle a mi familia.

 _Candy se acordó de las palabras de Albert : que cuando los muchachos van en serio con las chicas le presentan a la familia._

¡Está bien Robert! llevaré a una amiga y a su prometido ¿le parece?

¡Claro que si!

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

Señor William ya llegó el Señor James Campbell

Hazlo pasar

¡William!

¡James! ¡que gusto verte! Ambos se dieron un medio abrazo

Mira William te presento a mi hermana Catherine

Gusto en conocerla Catherine

El gusto es mío William, ¡mi hermano me ha hablado maravillas de usted!

William quiero encargarte a mi hermana extraviaron mi maleta en el tren y tengo que checar si ya la localizaron.

George por favor dile al chofer que lo lleve a la estación.

William me gustaría conducir en Chicago ¿me prestarías el coche?

¿Estás seguro? ¡No conoces bien la ciudad!

¡William estoy seguro! préstame por favor el coche

George que le den las llaves de uno de los coches.

Enseguida Señor William, Señor James acompáñeme por favor

¡Vamos buen George! Se fue James y Catherine dijo:

¿William está muy ocupado?

Dígame Catherine se le ofrece algo?

Si, es que no he comido nada, será que me pueda llevar a comer a algún lugar.

Eeeh yooo este, Si Catherine la llevaré a almorzar.

Albert llevó a Catherine a comer

Después de una hora Candy iba saliendo del hospital y al intentar cruzar la calle casi la atropella James Campbell, Candy se cayó por tratar de librarlo, el entonces se detuvo y fue corriendo para ver si no le había pasado nada.

¡Señorita está usted bien!

Candy estaba en el suelo

¡Como voy a estar bien! ¡Casi me atropella! ¡es usted un bruto!

¡Discúlpeme no tengo justificación! ¡Déjeme ayudarla por favor! El le tomó la mano para ayudarla Y la levantó de un solo jalón

Ella alzó la cara y James Campbell pensó (¡pero que hermosa chica!)

¡Por favor déjeme llevarla al hospital para ver si no hay algún golpe interno!

Se me hace tarde

Déjeme llevarla a su casa ¿o a donde se dirige?

No lo conozco

Bueno déjeme presentarme soy James Campbell y estoy en chicago por negocios

Bye James

¡Por favor Señorita! Hoy no podré dormir de la preocupación

Bueno yo le indico el camino ¡y tenga cuidado al manejar!

 _ **Mientras iban en el carro Candy vio pasar a Albert con Catherine, y se puso triste.**_

¿Y dígame es usted casada?

No lo soy

¿Y a que se dedica?

Soy enfermera, por aquí por favor, No le doy las gracias ¡porque casi me mata!

¡Oiga Señorita como se llama!

Ella no le contestó

 **CLINICA FELIZ**

Candy ¿Qué te pasó? Vienes empolvada

¡Un bruto casi me atropella!

¿Y dime como te fue ayer con Albert?

Doctor Martin he decidido olvidarme de Albert, tengo que lograr olvidarlo así como olvidé a Terry.

¿Qué pasó?

Lo acabo de ver con una mujer en su auto.

Candy ha de ser una amiga.

Ayer que fuimos a cenar lo saludaron unos conocidos y me presentó como una protegida de la familia casi dijo recogida, cada vez me convenzo que el está lejos de mi alcance.

¡No pienses eso muchacha! Albert te quiere.

Por favor doctor Martin, ya no hablemos de eso.

Cambiando de tema usted tenía razón, ¡Jonathan es un gusano!

Hizo una apuesta con otro doctor de que yo me dejaría seducir por él.

¡Te lo dije!

Lo sé.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

James Campbell entro sonriente

¡William gracias por atender a mi hermana!

¿encontraron tu maleta? –preguntó Albert

No

¿Entonces porque vienes contento?

Es que casi atropello a una chica

¿Qué? ¿Y de eso vienes contento? – dijo Catherine

¡La chica era muy hermosa!

La llevé a una clínica comunitaria parece que es enfermera, rubia con unos ojos verdes brillantes.

George miró la reacción de Albert.

¿Te dijo como se llamaba? Preguntó Albert

Le pregunté pero no me contestó. Quisiera verla otra vez

James puedes seguir usando el vehículo en tu estadía en Chicago

¡Gracias William!

James mañana habrá partido de Beisbol le dije a William que nos lleve y aceptó

Agradezco tus atenciones William a mi hermana le gusta el beisbol juegue quien juegue.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy llegó a su departamento y estaba Patty con su prometido llamado Pablo Wesley

Buenas noches

Pablo contestó : Hola Candy como has estado

Bien ¿Qué harán mañana?

No tenemos nada planeado

¿Quieren ir a ver el beisbol? Tengo 2 boletos extras

¡Claro que si! Exclamó Pablo

Bueno entonces mañana vamos.

 **Estadio de beisbol Wrigley Field**

Candy, Robert, Patty y Pablo Wesley estaban en el estadio para ver el partido de los medias negras de Chicago contra los rojos de Cincinnati unas gradas más arriba estaban Albert, James y Catherine Campbell.

Comenzó el partido El estadio solo estaba a la mitad de su capacidad, iban perdiendo los medias negras cuando al bateador de los medias negras le hicieron el segundo strike

se escuchó la voz de Candy ¡ Mete un jonrón! ¡No me decepciones!

James miró dónde provenía la voz y vio a Candy.

¡William mira esa es la chica de ayer!

Albert vio a Candy y comentó: ¡Si tienes razón es bonita! (No le diré que la conozco) pensó Albert.

El jugador hizo una carrera y Robert y Candy se abrazaron eufóricamente.

Albert sintió una mezcla de celos y tristeza, James pensó (¿será el novio]?)

En todo el partido se escuchaba la voz de Candy apoyando a los medias negras de Chicago.

James sonreía y le comentó a Albert ¡Vaya que chica tan apasionada!

Fue el medio tiempo y Robert le dijo a Candy ¿quieres tomar una soda?

-Te acompaño

Patty ¿vas a querer una soda?

¡Si tráeme una y hot dog!

Candy y Robert fueron a comprarlos

James dijo: Ahora vengo

Albert se quedó con Catherine

Robert estaba comprando los hot dogs y Candy tenía los refrescos

Y James se acercó a Candy y dijo: Señorita como siguió del golpe de ayer

Candy alzó la mirada

Ah es usted, le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, acababa de salir del hospital cansada y con hambre por eso tenía un poquito de mal humor.

¡Me alegro que esté bien!, pero no me dijo su nombre.

Robert se molestó que James estuviera platicando con Candy.

Me llamo Candice White Andrew

¿Andrew? ¿Del clan Andrew?

Candy no contestó.

Robert se acercó y Candy dijo: Aqui viene mi novio

¡Robert este fue el hombre que casi me atropella ayer!

James se sintió decepcionado.

Robert entendió que Candy no quería seguir platicando con el hombre rubio y le dijo: ¡Para la próxima maneje con más cuidado! Por mero me deja viudo y sin haberme casado. Se fueron de ahí

Llegaron a las gradas y Candy vio que Albert estaba con Catherine Campbell (¡otra vez con esa muchacha!)

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy lo había visto y la saludó ella no contestó el saludo

Candy le dio a Patty el hot dog y el refresco.

James llegó a la grada y dijo: Ya averigüé y ese muchacho es su novio

Albert dijo: ¡No lo creo! ¡Candy no tiene novio!

¿La conoces? ¡Ella se apellida como tu!

Albert dijo: Si la conozco, soy su tutor

Chicas he estado ocupadísima por eso no he podido avanzar pero no quise dejar de subir un capitulo tan siquiera corto. Es que estaba en cierre de mes en el trabajo.

Glenda besitos a Guaton, saludos Ariscereth, Soadora, Lili Lozano, Patty A, Susana Rojas, Luz, Nelly, Candice Ledezma, Rocio C y Vivian f, Berthgirl, Jahzeel, mfloresmayes, Lili a


	4. Chapter 4

¿Eres su tutor?

Preséntamela William

Lo siento James pero si Candy te dijo que tenía novio quiere decir que no le simpatizaste

William, si tú me presentas con ella estoy seguro que cambiara de actitud conmigo.

Catherine miró hacia donde estaba Candy y pensó (¡ vaya mi hermano no se había interesado por nadie!, ¿será que esa chica será mi cuñada? Mi hermano nunca se da por vencido)

James se entercó tanto que Albert le tuvo que decir:

-¡Está bien James cuando termine el partido te la presentaré!

El partido siguió Albert y James dejaron de ponerle atención por mirar los movimientos de Candy.

Patty miró hacia arriba y vio a Albert

¡Candy ahí está el Señor William!

Si ya lo vi.

Candy vio a James y pensó ( oh no ese otra vez, ha de ser el amigo, que me dijo Albert)

Candy miró a Albert y sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo (Albert eres el único que me hace sentir esto)

Ganaron los medias negras y Robert abrazó a Candy como celebración y ella también.

Albert pensó (No puedo soportar más esta situación) (¿Cómo deja que la abrace?)

Salieron de las Gradas y Albert, James y Catherine se pusieron a la salida del estadio para esperar si veían a Candy.

Catherine preguntó ¿ a quien esperamos?

James dijo a la pupila de William, me la presentará

¡Ay James en que aprietos pones a William!

Salieron Patty y pablo su prometido con Candy y Robert

Candy vio a Albert y se preocupó que estuviera ahí

¡Candy! ¡ven por favor!

Candy se acercó y Patty saludó de lejos a Albert

Buenas noches dijo Candy.

Candy ellos son James y Catherine Campbell, James es el amigo del que te platiqué.

Ya lo había visto ¡estuvo a punto de atropellarme!

¡si me platicó! ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

¿quieres que te lo presente?

¡Si quiero saber quién es!

James le dio la mano ¡Candice me da gusto saludarte nuevamente!

¡Robert puedes venir por favor!

El se acercó

Albert él es el Doctor Robert Clark

Hola Robert, soy William Albert Andrew ¡tutor de Candice!

Si lo sé Señor William, luego podemos ponernos de acuerdo para platicar

Candy mañana quiero que vayas a mi casa te mandaré el chofer en la tarde (dijo en tono serio Albert)

Candy pensó (¡parece que está molesto!), Albert, ya hicimos planes de ir a patinar mañana ¿Quiénes Candy?

Patty con su prometido, Robert y yo.

¿Candice el doctor Robert es su novio? Preguntó James

Albert la miró fijamente y Candy respondió: No es mi novio, yo no quería seguir hablando con usted por eso dije que era mi novio

James sonrió y dijo: bueno podemos ir también con ustedes.

Catherine miró a Robert y le gustó le sonrió pero Robert puso una sonrisa fingida se había puesto triste porque Candy había dicho la verdad.

Albert dijo: ¿No hay problema que los acompañemos?

Candy respondió: Yo no veo ningún problema

Entonces nos vemos en la entrada de Los Jardines Midway de Chicago a las 4 ¿te parece?

¡Ahí estaremos Albert!

Albert fue a dejar a James y a su hermana a la casa de los Campbell en Chicago.

William, ¡hermano háblale bien de mi a Candice!

Albert pensó (en mala hora acepté hacer negocios con Campbell)

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

¡Candy despierta! Te busca el Señor William

¿Qué?

Está en la sala

¡Dile que en 15 minutos estoy lista! Candy se lavo la cara, los dientes, y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Ella salió rápidamente a la sala.

¡Albert buenos días!

El estaba con sus gafas negras y ropa casual

¡Buenos días Candy! quiero que desayunemos juntos

Si Albert

El la llevó a la Mansión

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina

El se puso hacer el desayuno. Y ella el café

Candy, quise platicar contigo antes de ir al parque

Te escucho Albert

Candy, a James le agradaste, de seguro hoy va a querer acercarse a ti, el me pidió que yo te hable bien de él.

¡Ah y para eso me trajiste aquí!, ¿para hablarme bien de él?

¡Candy ya te dije las intenciones de él! ahora quiero saber las tuyas

¡Albert yo no tengo ninguna intención!

Candy, estabas saliendo primero con Jonathan, ahora con ese doctor Robert

Ahora James quiere acercarse a ti, ¿tienes intención de ser la novia de alguno de ellos?

Albert ¡Robert es mi compañero en el trabajo!, tu viste que no salí sola con él, sino con Patty y su prometido.

Te abrazabas con él, en el juego

Eso era inconscientemente para celebrar el partido.

Candy aunque eres mayor de edad, sigues llevando el apellido Andrew, yo quiero que seas feliz y no quiero que cometas errores, quisiera que te casaras bien, con un chico al que ames y te ame, no deseo que salgas mal. No sé si me explico.

Si te explicas Albert, no te preocupes no haré quedar mal el apellido Andrew.

James es Rubio, me dijiste que te atraen los rubios

Albert, cuando acepte a alguien te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo

¡Tampoco quiero que te dejes abrazar en público! ¡Toda la gente en las gradas te vio!

¿Albert lo dices como tutor?

Temía que algún día llegara esta situación, siempre te he dejado ser libre, elegiste tu camino como enfermera, pero ahora en cuestiones de amor, temo que te equivoques. Sé que no tengo derecho de meterme en tu vida.

Albert tu cambiaste mi vida, mi destino era incierto, tu eres el único que puede decirme algo, pero ahora no entiendo, si me hablas como tutor

¡Sólo sé que no me agrada que te abracen!, y también sé que me costará mucho cuando tenga que entregarte a otro.

Candy me permites que te dé un abrazo.

Ella se acercó a El y el se aferró a ella.

¡Candy! No sabes las luchas internas que tengo

Dime Albert ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? Puedes confiar en mí

Candy ¡me gusta tenerte en mis brazos!

Se miraron y el la besó en la frente, después de unos minutos de abrazarla dijo:

¡Vamos Candy hay que comprar los patines!

Salieron de mansión y fueron al centro de Chicago a comprar los patines, Albert no podía encontrar de su número.

¡Albert eres Pie grande! O el abominable hombre de las nieves (El yeti)

¡Candy no me digas así!

Jajaa ¡No hay de tu numero!

¡No podré mostrarte mis habilidades en el patinaje!

¡No sabes patinar ni siquiera hay patines para ti!

¿Y tu ya tienes los tuyos?

Ya

¿Te costó trabajo encontrar?

No, pero me tuve que comprar unos de niña

Jajaja ¡mi gnomo!

Hey no me digas así

Después de 3 horas recorriendo las tiendas por fin encontraron patines para Albert y se encontraron a James y Catherine que también estaban comprando patines.

¡Hola William, ¡Candy que agradable sorpresa!

Buenos días James, Catherine

Candy y Catherine se sonrieron

Ya conseguimos los patines ahora tenemos hambre, ¿ya comieron ustedes?

Albert dijo: precisamente íbamos a buscar un lugar para comer

¡Vamos juntos ! Dijo james

James le dio el brazo a Candy

Candy miró a Albert y el asintió

Caminaron hasta que entraron a un restaurante chino

Ordenaron y James le dijo a Candy ¿ya has probado este tipo de comida?

No, la he probado

¡ya verás que te gustará!

Le pasaron la comida y le pasaron los palillos

Y Todos podían agarrar el fideo y el arroz chino menos Candy.

Candy llamó al mesero

Mesero por favor ¿me puede traer una cuchara?

¡Señorita la comida china se come con palillos!

A Catherine le dio risa

Albert se iba a ofrecer a dárselo en la boca pero se le adelanto james

¿Cómo crees? Dijo Candy

¡Vamos Candy ¡no sientas pena! ¡yo te daré los camarones!, abra esa boquita

Candy estaba sonrojada.

Albert dijo: me permiten un momento.

Albert salió del restaurante tardó 10 mn

Mientras Catherine le preguntó a Candy: ¿Y dígame Candice el doctor Robert es su pretendiente?

Es mi compañero de Trabajo, ayer fue nuestra primera salida-

Catherine dijo: Es muy atractivo Candy

Albert regresó y dijo : Ten Candy, te conseguí una cuchara

¡Gracias Albert! Eres mi héroe y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que desagradó a James.

Y también le molestó que Albert fuera por la cuchara, porque quería tocar el rostro de Candy mientras le daba los camarones en la boca.

Y dime Candy ¿Qué tipo de hombre te gustan?

Catherine dijo: ¡James por favor compórtate!

Insisto quiero saberlo

¿Físicamente como te gustan?

Candy dijo: Me gustan los morenos ojos negros, tengo una inclinación por los italianos

James se la quedó viendo un poco molesto

¡William tu pupila no me toma en serio!

Albert contestó: James, ni yo le he preguntado eso a Candy, eres muy atrevido

Pero es que estoy interesado en saber

¿De que edad los prefieres?

Para el amor no hay edad James

Candy dijo: ¡Albert me tengo que ir! Robert irá a buscarme al departamento para ir a patinar.

¡Te llevo!

Albert dejó dinero para pagar toda la cuenta y se llevó a Candy.

Gracias por la cuchara Albert.

El le dijo: ya te enseñaré otro día a comer con palillos

Llegaron al departamento de Candy y el se despidió besando su mejilla cerca de la boca.

 **Los Jardines Midway de Chicago**

Llegaron a la entrada todos tenían sus patines fueron a unas de las terrazas para patinar Candy no sabía patinar y Robert la dirigía, James estaba un poco molesto porque el tampoco sabía patinar, Patty y Pablo ya lo habían hecho antes.

Candy se cansó de intentarlo y se fue a sentar donde estaba Albert y James, Catherine le dijo a Robert, ¿doctor será que me pueda enseñar a patinar a mi también?

¡Claro venga conmigo!

El la guiaba y ella hacia como que se iba a caer y lo abrazaba, hasta que en una de esas ella se cayó y lo jaló para que el cayera arriba de ella.

¿Se hizo daño Catherine?

No Robert jaja ¡esto es divertido!

El la ayudó a pararse

Albert le preguntó a Candy: ¿No te da celos que Catherine esté con Robert?

James se puso atento a lo que iba a responder Candy.

¡claro que no! Albert candy pensó (me daría celos si fueras tú, lo bueno es que parece que le interesa Robert)

Bueno parece que el patinaje no se hizo para nosotros y si vamos a unas de las pistas de baile, ¿me acompañas Candice?

Si, pero si viene Albert

¡Vamos avisarle a los demás!

¡oigan iremos a bailar, porque el patinaje no se nos da!

Robert quiso ir pero Catherine quería que siguiera enseñándola a patinar. Robert pensó (me arruinaron el día con Candy)

Patty y Pablo disfrutaban del momento en pareja.

Candy fue con los rubios a una de las pistas y James se puso a bailar con Candy mientras Albert estaba en una de las mesas.

Candy estoy haciendo malabares para agradarle y siento que no he logrado nada, déjeme platicarle sobre mi, Seré el próximo patriarca del Clan Campbell de Escocia, sólo somos Catherine y yo, quisiera que me deje cortejarla, por lo que veo es una mujer independiente pero al mismo tiempo tiene ese vinculo con William.

Señor James ¡acaba de conocerme siento que es absurdo!.

Para mi no es absurdo Candy, es amor a primera Vista

Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista James, yo creo en ese amor que se cultiva y que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo y se hace fuerte.

Candy quiero decirle algo más sobre mi, soy un hombre que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, y todo lo que me he propuesto lo he logrado, he logrado triplicar la fortuna de mi familia en poco tiempo, y ahora me he propuesto conquistarla y estoy 100% seguro lo lograré.

Terminó la pieza y Candy se fue a sentar pero en ese momento llegó Robert con Catherine

Candy quiero bailar contigo le dijo Robert.

Candy pasó a la pista con Robert cuando se escuchó que un borracho gritó.

¡mal amigo!¡ Me estás robando a la vieja!

Era Jonathan Anderson que estaba alcoholizado

Chicas lindo fin de semana.

 **Midway gardens de chicago: Famoso en los años 20 en Chicago en este lugar había casino, albercas, salas de conciertos, pistas de baile y salones para fiestas privadas y espacios para caminar y taberna.**

 **Saludos a mi amiguísima Glenda (que bueno que tu esposo comparta tus aficiones), a Gladys, lady coco 23, Candice Ledezma, Patty a, Katty callupe, Nelly, Susana Rojas (Gracias ya todo está tranquilo en el trabajo) Rocio C. (Gracias por la idea en Diseñada para mí) Vivan F, Soadora, Chidamami, Elva gracias.**

 **Luz (se me hace difícil terminar Diseñada para mi, me da melancolía) jaja es que es el primer Fic. Ahí recomiéndame con las chicas del Foro,) Isabel P ( pongo un poquito de humor porque la verdad yo no soy seria, eso me trae problemas con mi jefe), y Jazheel saludos nena.**


	5. Chapter 5

Candy pasó a la pista con Robert cuando se escuchó que un borracho gritó.

¡mal amigo!¡ Me estás robando a la vieja!

Era Jonathan Anderson que estaba alcoholizado

Jonathan iba con otros dos sujetos y se acercaron a la pareja

¡Así que, como sea me quieres ganar la apuesta!

Jonathan jaló a Candy y dijo: ¡Ven conmigo! ¡mosca muerta!

Robert le dijo: ¡suelta a Candy!

Albert y James se acercaron

Albert al ver que Jonathan forcejeaba con Candy instintivamente se le fue encima dándole un puñetazo, los otros dos sujetos que iban con Jonathan trataron de Golpear a Albert, James y Robert intervinieron y se armó la trifulca había un fotógrafo por ahí y le tomó foto a Albert golpeando a Jonathan.

Albert con James pudieron con los 3 borrachos,

Albert miró a Candy molesto y le dijo: ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Se fueron y les siguieron James con Catherine, y ni se acordaron de Patty con su prometido que seguían patinando.

Ya en la salida Albert le dijo a James: ¡La llevaré a su departamento, todavía tengo que hablar con ella!

Candy Pensó ¡oh no! ¡creo que estoy en problemas! ¡nunca lo había visto tan molesto!

Albert la llevó a su departamento y bajó con ella, al cerrar la puerta del departamento

Candy dijo: Albert yo…

El dijo: Precisamente por este tipo de situaciones debes de evitar salir con cualquier tipo.

Si james y yo no hubiéramos estado, Robert no iba a poder manejar la situación solo, ¡Te prohíbo salir con Robert!

Albert, ¡yo seguiré siendo amiga de Robert! ¡

¡no quiero que el nombre de los Andrew esté en boca de todos!

Albert ¡yo no estoy haciendo nada incorrecto!

Albert dijo: ¡No debes salir con nadie! ¡te lo prohíbo!

Candy se asombró ¡Albert tú nunca me has prohibido nada! ¿estás hablando como mi tutor?

¡Estoy hablando como como el Tío abuelo William!

Candy pensó: (pintó una raya imaginaria que nos divide)

Albert dijo: Candy olvidemos lo que pasó, ya ni pudimos cenar ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

Candy pensó ¿Qué? ¿hablas en serio? ¡me acabas de regañar y de prohibir!

¡ok papá adoptivo tengo hambre! ¡Te ayudaré a preparar algo!

Candy ahora no soy el Tío abuelo, ahora soy Albert le sonrió, ven pequeña veamos que tienes para preparar.

¡Te tendré que preparar unos hot cakes Candy! ¡No tienes nada en la alacena! ¡Mañana te enviaré vivires!

No es necesario mañana vamos a comprar la despensa

Albert tengo que contarte algo

Dime pequeña: ¿Qué pasara con el tío abuelo William? siempre estuvo ausente y ahora de buenas a primeras viene y me prohíbe cosas.

Albert contestó: Debes comprenderlo es un hombre muy ocupado, y no había peligro contigo, pero ahora te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y tienes a varios rondándote y el está preocupado por ti.

A pues dile que me sé cuidar sola

¡Lo siento Candy yo no tengo contacto con el Señor William recuerda que soy un Vagabundo! Y él es un hombre muy importante.

Albert ¡Yo quiero platicar con el tío abuelo William ahora!

Candy ahora el tío abuelo William está concentrado haciendo Hot Cakes y no puede atenderte

Candy sonrió y pensó (ese golpe en la cabeza le dejó un tornillo suelto)

Candy yo te sugiero que le hagas caso, al tío abuelo William no le gusta que le lleven la contraria.

Y si le llevo la contraria ¿Qué puede pasar?

El la miró y le dijo ¿te atreverás a llevarle la contraria?  
Ella dijo: Por ahora no

Me alegra Candy, el estará tranquilo ahora.

Sabes que Albert le mandaré una nota al tío abuelo William mañana

¿Así y que le dirás?

Ya mañana lo sabrá

Albert terminó de preparar los hot cakes y le dijo: Vamos a cenar linda

Albert le sirvió y comento: vi que un fotógrafo me tomó una foto golpeando a ese borracho, creo que quizás salga alguna nota en el periódico y tendré a la tía abuela aquí el martes o el miércoles.

Albert yo lo siento para la próxima elegiré mejor a mis amistades.

Candy, no sé qué acciones quiera tomar la tía abuela de seguro va a querer que deje de verte.

¿y le harás caso?

Nunca he respetado sus reglas menos ahora.

Albert tengo que comentarte algo

Llegó un equipo nuevo al hospital, es una ambulancia y la mayoría no sabe manejarla porque nadie tiene carros sólo algunos doctores entonces yo quiero aprender a manejar, para que pueda conducir la ambulancia y Robert me dijo que me dará las clases de manejo.

Albert pensó: (Candy y Robert solos en un vehículo por toda la ciudad de Chicago)

Candy dile a la directiva del hospital que mandaré un chofer para que capacite a los que manejaran la ambulancia

¡Pero yo quiero aprender a manejar!

¡Yo te enseñaré a manejar! Pero estos días estaré un poco ocupado con James

¡No sé Albert, yo quiero aprender a manejar ya!

Está bien trataré de venir en las noches para enseñarte a manejar.

Candy se volteó y puso una gran sonrisa

El entonces dijo en voz baja: Candy ya te enseñé a besar, ahora te enseñaré a manejar en el futuro quisiera ser tu maestro en todo.

¿Qué?

Eh… nada estaba pensando en voz alta.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

Albert se estaba tomando un café en la oficina y leyendo el periódico cuando encontró la temida Nota.

 _ **MAGNATE LUCHADOR**_

 _El Magnate William Albert Andrew armó una trifulca en los Jardines Midway de Chicago por defender a una linda Señorita (omitimos su identidad por obvias razones) del doctor Jonathan Anderson el cuál estaba bajo los efectos del Alcohol, William Albert Andrew siempre ha sido muy reservado pero ahora nos muestra una faceta que no conocíamos, no sabemos si de caballero o de luchador clandestino._

George llegó: buenos días Señor William ya leí la nota en el periódico, ¡usted si sabe como hacerse notar!

Basta George, espero no lo vea la tía Elroy.

 **MANSION DE LAKEWOOD**

¿Que William armó una trifulca? Este muchacho hará que me de un infarto, El nombre de los Andrew en boca de todo Chicago. Dijo molesta la señora Elroy.

Chicas disculpen por este capítulo tan corto pero voy de salida luego regreso a Editarla

les agradezco por sus reviews eso hace que me inspire con los rubios saludos a Yanira( te invito a leer diseñada para mi, también es un fic sobre los Rubios ya lo estoy terminando jajaj y nada que avanzo), Susana Rojas (es que como 2 personas me dijeron que ya alargué mucho diseñada para mi por eso decidí terminarla y empezar esta gracias por seguir la historia) Keyla 1302( gusto saber de ti espero te guste el desarrollo de la historia) saludos sayuri 1707, Rocio C(nuevamente te doy gracias por la idea en diseñada para mí y si Albert y Candy love forever), saludos Katita 879 en el desarrollo de la trama explicaré porque Albert sigue indeciso, saludos Castaaneda, Yiyi 77, Patty a, Glenda y Gladys (Gracias por su apoyo chicas me encanta leerles) soadora, Lili a, Luz, Elva, Candice Ledezma, Nelly, Jazhell, Bertgirl, Isabel P. Katy callupe, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, me alegra que hayas decidido leer toda la de diseñada para mi, te aseguro que si la termino estoy tratando de hacerlo rápido. Lindo Domingo Familia hoy estamos 05 de Julio 2015. Siempre doy fechas para que se den cuenta que trato de actualizar siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

CONSORCIO ANDREW

Buenos días William ya vi que saliste en el periódico -dijo James

Hola James, si ya lo leí, lo malo es que vendrá mi tía Elroy hacerme la vida imposible.

¿En que quedaste con Candice?

¿sobre qué?

Me imagino que le prohibiste salir con Robert Clark, escuche algo sobre una apuesta

Si le dije que no saliera con nadie

William quiero hablar claramente contigo, nos conocemos desde la universidad, mis intenciones son serias con Candy, quiero pedir tu permiso para cortejarla.

James no tengo que darte permiso, ella es independiente si ella quiere salir contigo lo hará

William eres su tutor dile que me dé una oportunidad, tu mismo me acabas de decir que le dijiste que no saliera con nadie, así que te hará caso si le pides que salga conmigo.

James has venido desde Escocia hacer negocios conmigo, no para enamorar a Candy.

¡Quiero que entre en nuestros negocios la mano de Candice! William tú sabes que las cosas andan mal en América y te conviene hacer negocios conmigo.

James puedo hacer negocios con cualquiera tengo más conocidos en Europa, no eres el único.

¡Pero somos amigos!

James el que seamos amigos no quiere decir que cederé a tus caprichos, ¡yo no obligaré a Candy a nada que no quiera hacer!

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

-Candy ¿como te sientes?¡estoy tan avergonzado contigo por lo que pasó!

-No te preocupes Robert

-Entonces te iré a buscar hoy a la clínica Feliz para enseñarte a manejar

-Robert, mi tutor me dijo que no quiere que salga con nadie, lo siento pero le haré caso.

¿Pero porque?

Por lo que sucedió anoche, escuchó lo que dijo Jonathan de la apuesta.

Candy déjame explicarle para que te deje salir conmigo.

Robert parece que eres buen muchacho y quiero que quede claro que sólo me agradas como amigo.

Lo sé Candy pero no me importa arriesgar mi corazón contigo.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

Señor William le acaba de llegar una nota de la Señorita Candy

Albert la abrió y decía

Querido Tío Abuelo William:

Usted me ha prohibido salir con amigos a fin de evitar que el nombre de los Andrew se vea afectado por escándalos, por el momento obedeceré, pero se acerca el día de los enamorados y no quiero estar sola así que espero encuentre una solución si no tendré que aceptar la invitación de mi amigo Robert.

Atentamente

Su hermosa protegida Candice White.

Albert sonrió y dijo: George si tengo alguna cosa pendiente para el día de los enamorados por favor cancélalo, porque me tomaré ese día.

Entendido Señor William.

y mandaras esta nota que escribiré a la Clínica Feliz.

Albert la escribió y se la dio a George.

 **CLINICA FELIZ**

Y Albert me defendió de Jonathan, luego me llevó a mi departamento, me prohibió Salir con amigos y después de prohibirme se puso hacer la cena como si nada hubiera pasado, me dijo que el tío abuelo William antes no se preocupaba pero ahora que me he vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y que me andan rondando varios se preocupa que cometa errores.

¿Usted cree que son secuelas de los golpes en la cabeza que se dio? Se curó de la amnesia pero estas personalidades que toma me confunden.

Candy, Albert siempre ha sido cariñoso y tierno contigo y nunca se atrevería a prohibirte nada entonces el se siente impotente ahora que estás saliendo con Robert por eso usa la personalidad del Tío abuelo William.

¡Me está manipulando!

Si lo quieres llamar así.

No sé que hacer, ¿será que nada más lo hace por el buen nombre de la familia? ¿O me ama como yo a el y está celoso?

Yo siento que ambas cosas Candy.

¡Ay doctor Martin que complicado es Albert! Me estoy ilusionando con él.

 _Tocaron la puerta y Candy fue abrir y era James con un ramo de Flores._

Buenas tardes Candy

Ah James que hace aquí

Vine a dejarte estas flores, si me das la dirección de tu departamento mandaré para allá todo lo que quiera regalarte.

Gracias James pero no quiero que me regales nada más.

Candy a una mujer tan bella como tú todos los días se le deben hacer regalos.

Eres muy galante James pero precisamente ayer me prohibió Albert salir con amigos o recibir regalos y yo le haré caso a mi tutor.

Candy yo soy amigo de William y soy respetable, y eso no aplica para mi, ya hablé con el de que me permita cortejarte y me dio su autorización.

¿Te autorizó cortejarme?

Así es me dijo que el no se opondrá si deseas salir conmigo.

A bueno no deseo salir contigo James, acabo de conocerte si Albert me diera permiso de salir con alguno sería con Robert porque tengo un año de conocerlo, tiene una conducta intachable en el hospital y todos los días lo veo.

¿Conducta intachable? ¡Pero si te apostó

Ya me explicó como estuvieron las cosas.

Candy a mi hermana Catherine le gustó Robert ¿A ti te gusta?

James no quiero hablar de mis sentimientos contigo y te pido te retires porque estoy trabajando.

Me iré pero seguiré insistiendo, ¡La verdad no veo porque me rechazas! James se fue molesto.

James pensó ( la esperaré hasta que salga y la seguiré para ver donde vive)

¡por fin se fue!

Candy ese muchacho se parece a Albert

¿usted cree?

Si mucho

Quizás se parezca a Albert pero no es él.

Toda esa tarde llegaron pacientes y llegó una nota del Tío abuelo William.

Candy la abrió apresuradamente

Querida Candice:

He recibido tu nota y ya he encontré la solución, como es el próximo viernes tendrás que pedir el día en el hospital, si no te lo dan me lo comunicas para que mande a alguien hablar con el encargado del personal del hospital para que no te nieguen el permiso. No aceptes ninguna otra invitación. Pd. Hoy no podré ir a las clases de manejo pero mañana sin falta estaré ahí, es una promesa.

ATENTAMENTE

Sr. William Albert Andrew

Llegó la hora de Salida y Candy se despidió del doctor Martín y James la siguió hasta ver donde vivía.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Patty discúlpame por no acompañarte hacer las compras tuve mucho trabajo.

-No te preocupes Candy hoy que vine en la tarde, recibí la despensa, el Señor William la mandó.

Mmm Albert dijo suspirando

¡Patty el día de los enamorados me la pasaré con él! ¡estoy contenta!

¿Pero cómo amigos o como novios?

Como amigos, él no me ha dicho que quiere otra cosa.

-Candy tanto el señor James como Robert están guapísimos.

¿tú crees?

¡sí!

Patty yo sólo pienso en Albert.

Candy ya dentro de tres semanas es mi boda

¡Si Patty que emocionante!

¿Ya le dijiste al Señor William que vendrás conmigo a Florida?

Se me ha olvidado decirle.

Tienes que decirle. Candy, tengo que decirte algo Pablo invitó a Robert porque le simpatizó.

Espero que no vaya, me cae bien pero me sentiría incomoda.

Pablo dice que se ve que es buen muchacho, no como el apretado del Señor James.

No sé Patty, espero que tu prometido no ande de casamentero.

Candy te queremos ver feliz.

Gracias Patty pero mi felicidad es Albert.

Al día siguiente

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía Abuela ¡Que sorpresa!

Ayer que leí en el periódico esa nota decidí venir ¿Cómo que andas armando trifulcas y por quien fue?

Ese diario es amarillista

¡Sale tu foto golpeando a un Anderson!

Tía por favor ya soy un adulto para que andes reprochando mi conducta, no tengo ganas de discutir.

¡Ya fuiste a ver a Candice?

Ya la vi

¿No será que fue por ella?

Tengo que retirarme tía, hoy vendré tarde porque tengo una cena con un socio.

Pasaron dos horas y tocaron la puerta el mayordomo anunció que era el Señor James y Catherine Campbell

Hágalos pasar

¡Señora Elroy! ¡Que gran soprpresa! Mis padres le mandan saludos y me dieron un presente para usted, pero como no sabía que ya había llegado no lo traje conmigo.

Es un gusto saludarle James

Ella es mi hermana Catherine

¡Qué linda muchacha! James , William ya se fue a las oficinas

Señora Elroy ya que la veo, tuve el placer de conocer a Candice su protegida y le he pedido permiso a William que me deje cortejarla, él me dijo que si ella desea salir conmigo que no se opondrá, le comenté a William que quisiera que mi matrimonio con Candice vaya incluida en los negocios que hagamos.

Señor James es un honor para nosotros que usted se fije en Candice dada su condición, pero yo acato lo que diga William, el desde que tomó su responsabilidad toma las decisiones tanto en los negocios como en los asuntos familiares, lo que puedo hacer es hablar con él de que Candice está en edad casadera. Pero James a usted le hace falta conocer a Elisa Leegan ella es una Andrew, es todo una dama y mil veces mejor que Candice.

Señora Elroy con todo respeto pero desde que ví a Candy me interesó y yo quisiera la oportunidad de cortejarla.

 **CLINICA FELIZ**

Llegó la hora de la salida de Candy y Albert tocó la puerta.

Candy al verlo lo abrazó.

Albert entró a saludar …Doctor Martin ¿Cómo ha estado?

Bien muchacho, con la sorpresa de que ayer vino un amigo tuyo a visitarnos ¿verdad Candy?

Albert miró a Candy

Si Albert, ayer vino James y me trajo esas flores.

Quiere cortejarte

Si ya me dijo que le diste permiso

Yo le dije que aceptaré si deseas salir con él

¿deseas que salga con él?

¡Candy vine para enseñarte a manejar!

Nos vemos luego doctor Martin

Cuídense muchachos tengan cuidado de no atropellar a alguien.

Albert la llevó a un terreno baldío y le estaba explicando como manejar.

Ahora tú Candy práctica lo que te acabo de enseñar.

Ella encendió el carro y empezó a "manejar"

¡Candy no tan rápido!

¡A la derecha no a la izquierda!

¡Cuidado Candy!

¡Así noooo!

¡Me vas a matar de un susto!

¡aayyyyy!

¡Ya basta por hoy!

Albert cuando podré manejar por las calles

Por favor Candy ¡Quizás dentro de un mes! ¡Todavía no me recupero! ¡el corazón lo tengo en la garganta!

¡Que exagerado eres Albert!

¿Nos podemos vemos ver mañana para seguir con las clases?

Si Candy dijo sonriente.

 **DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Ese día Albert llegó a buscar a Candy a las 6 de la Mañana. Y tocó la puerta.

¡Albert!

Candy he venido por ti, allá te daré tus regalos.

¡Vamos Candy apresúrate! ¡Espero traigas tu traje de baño! Traigo todo lo que me dijiste

El la llevó al muelle Navy Pier.

Nos subiremos a ese yate Candy

¿Albert es tuyo?

Es del Consorcio a veces aquí traemos a los clientes para que firmen sus contratos

Y ¿Dónde iremos?

¡Es una sorpresa!

¡déjame tomar el timón Albert!

¡Ven te enseño!

Ella se puso delante de el para agarrar el timón y el quedó atrás de ella y agarró sus manos contra el timón del velero, Candy se sentía contenta de que Albert estuviera casi abrazándola.

¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué cosa?

¡Escucha! ¡que sonido tan desagradable!

No escucho nada

Ese sonido ¡Pon atención!

Ella puso atención ¡Es mi estomago! ¡Tengo hambre!

¿Candy no desayunaste? Y faltan dos horas para que lleguemos

¡busca en la canasta y prepárate algo! mientras timoneo

Candy pensó por culpa de mi estómago se interrumpió este momento tan romántico

Ella lo observaba y pensaba ¡estoy soñando! ¡Que guapo se ve!

Ella se puso otra vez delante de el y el se inclinó un poco a ella para sentirse cerca de sus cabellos perfumados.

Candy ya llegamos

¡Que lugar tan hermoso Albert!

Se parece a la cabaña en Lakewood.

Si le dije a George que le avisara al cuidador que lo tuviera listo para hoy para que pasáramos esté día juntos.

¿Quieres ir a montar?

Albert me dan miedo los caballos

Entonces iremos en uno y yo lo guiaré ¿te parece? Quiero llevarte a un lugar donde hay fresas

¡Vamos!

El fue por el caballo al establo.

Te ayudaré a subir Candy el entonces dijo: Mejor subiré primero y te daré la mano porque si no tendría que agarrarte de un lugar indebido.

Jaja ay Albert

El se subió al caballo y le dio la mano para que ella se subiera quieres galopear o ir despacio, ella se sintió a gusto y dijo: así está bien ahorita ella se recostó en su pecho y el besó sus cabellos.

Se detuvieron

¡Albert que lindo lugar como para hacer un cuadro!

Si es lindo.

¡Mira ese Arbol es enorme! ¡Quiero treparlo!

¡Ten cuidado Candy!

Ambos treparon el árbol y se sentaron en una rama gruesa

Albert iré a florida a la boda de Patty

¿Cuándo? ¿ y Por cuánto tiempo?

El próximo viernes, serán dos semanas

(dos semanas sin verla) pensó Albert

Albert Pablo el prometido de Patty invitó a Robert

Albert se puso serio y dijo: Tengo algunos asuntos en florida te confirmaré si podemos ir juntos así te hospedarías conmigo.

Vamos a bajar Candy.

Albert me puedes cumplir una fantasía bajo la sombra de este árbol.

No sé depende de qué tipo de fantasía

Quiero recostarme en el árbol y que tu pongas la cabeza en mis piernas.

Candy yo no sé si sea correcto.

Ella miró triste a otro lado.

Bueno está bien

Ella puso una capa que el había llevado se sentó y se apoyó en el árbol. Albert puso su cabeza en las piernas de Candy.

Ella lo comenzó acariciar por su barbilla y lo adormeció acariciando su cabello, ella también se quedó dormida, después Candy se despertó y vio que el tenía algunos botones desabrochados de la camisa y a ella le dio risa y eso lo despertó.

¿Qué pasó Candy?

Nada contestó ella

¡Ya dime Candice White!

Es que ahorita que vi tu camisa que tiene algunos botones desabrochados noté que ¡no eres hombre de pelo en pecho!

El se empezó a reír ¡Que ocurrente eres Candy! Efectivamente soy lampiño.

El se sentó a lado de ella ¿Cuánto habré dormido?

Como una hora Albert

Candy creo que lloverá, se está nublando y hay mucho viento vámonos .

Antes de irnos de este lugar mágico podríamos practicar lo que me enseñaste.

¡Qué cosa!

Besar Albert

Candy yo no quisiera faltarte al respeto estamos solos, soy hombre y aunque tenemos una linda amistad pudiera perder el control. Ella lo jaló hacia ella y lo calló con un beso.

El correspondió ese beso, ahora ella fue la que lo besó apasionadamente usando su lengua, el sintió que estaba perdiendo el control y la apartó con cuidado y dijo:

Candy, pequeña vámonos de aquí.

Ella con una mueca dijo : Déjame cortar algunas fresas

El se dirigió al caballo a buscar algo y dijo: ¡ponte estos guantes que traje para que no te lastimes!

El le puso los guantes y le dio una bolsa y ella se puso a cortar las fresas y comenzó a nublarse más.

Albert Pensó (en qué situación tan peligrosa he puesto a Candy soy un inconsciente, pero la amo tanto).

Ella terminó de recolectar las fresas.

Y se subieron al caballo y fueron al galope.

El metió al caballo al establo y ella entró a la casa.

Al entrar Albert a la casa comenzó a llover.

Candy se nos arruinó el día no podremos nadar.

No importa estamos juntos es lo importante.

Hicieron entre los dos la comida y decidieron que pasarían la noche ahí.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY.**

Patty estaba con su prometido cuando llegó James con unos regalos para Candy.

Lo siento Señor James pero Candy no está.

¿Dónde fue? En el hospital me dijeron que pidió el día libre.

Así es Señor James.

Ella no me autorizó para informar donde iría pero creo que regresará hasta mañana.

Entonces le dejaré estos regalos aquí. Y le doy esta nota de parte de la Señora Elroy Andrew.

No se preocupe Señor James yo se los daré.

James al salir del departamento pensó (iré a buscar a William y le diré que Candy pidió el día libre y quizás se la está pasando con Robert Clark)

Entonces vio que Robert Clark se estaba estacionando. Y le dijo:

Si vienes por Candy no está.

Robert dijo: Bueno entonces le dejaré mis obsequios.

James pensó (No creo que se haya escondido de mi y si no está con él entonces donde fue)

 **Les agradezco sus reviews saludos a Luz, Yanira, Susana Rojas, Keyla 1302, sayuri 1707, Rocio C, Katita 879 , Yiyi 77, Patty a, Glenda y Gladys (este capitulo lo hice un poco más largo) soadora, Lili a, Elva, Candice Ledezma, Nelly, Jazheel, Isabel P. Katy callupe, Zafiro azul cielo 1313.**

 **Bonito inicio de Semana, Mañana martes 07/07/2015 le toca actualización a Diseñada para mi.**

 **Voy de salida regreso a Editar saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me voy a duchar dijo Candy

Albert dijo te prepararé la Tina Candy

El fue al baño a llenar la tina y llevó agua caliente para que se entibiara.

¡Ya está lista!

Albert quiero agradecerte por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo.

Candy yo soy el que está agradecido, he disfrutado este día a tu lado.

Ella fue a ducharse

El se quedó buscando en sus pertenencias el regalo para Candy. luego de unos minutos….

Ella salió con una pijama de seda ceñida a su cuerpo con un leve escote, Albert al verla se puso nervioso porque ella siempre había usado pijamas holgadas y gruesas.

Albert ahora te toca a ti ducharte

El preparó su baño y ella vio que no calentó agua para bañarse,

Albert ¿no vas a calentar el agua? está muy fría

El contestó: así está bien, la necesito muy fría para que se me quite el calor.

¡Insisto Albert ¡ ¡no quiero que te enfermes!

Si me enfermo tú me cuidaras.

Ella dijo: Entonces ponle hielo

El se empezó a reír y luego se quedó observándola y se puso serio. Y pensó (Que hermosa es, ya no debo de ponerme en estas situaciones que pueden poner en peligro a Candy)

Me ducharé Candy ¡no me distraigas!

El fue a la habitación se quitó la camisa y ella entró para preguntarle si necesitaba una toalla.

¡Albert necesitas ….

El la miró y dijo sonriente: tengo todo lo necesario Candy gracias

Ella se salió y pensó (¿será que algún día se me declare? ¿Y si no me ama como yo a él? ¿ y Si sólo me ve como una hermana menor?, tengo que preguntarle que soy para él.

El tardó duchándose y Candy se durmió en un sofá cerca de la chimenea.

El salió y la vio dormida y la llevó a la habitación y la puso en la cama

Ella despertó y dijo ¡Albert ¡ ¿donde dormirás?

En el sofá cerca de la chimenea

Mejor duerme aquí en la habitación me dan miedo los relámpagos

El dijo : No puedo Candy

Entonces recuéstate a mi lado mientras me duermo.

Ella le hizo espacio: El se sentó y se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama y ella lo agarró como almohada el la miró y pensó ( Ya mi mirada no es inocente con ella) El agarró la sábana y la cubrió hasta el cuello.

Después de dos horas ella abrió los ojos y lo vio despierto , ven Albert me haces sentir mal siento que no te agrado y que quieres estar lejos de mi.

Candy no es eso

¿Entonces? ¡Duerme aquí yo me voltearé ¡

Está bien Candy y nunca pienses que me desagradas al contrario.

Ella sonrió y se volteó

El se acostó y durmió del lado contrario a ella.

El se levantó temprano y se lavó la cara los dientes y se puso hacer el desayuno.

El empezó a golpear la olla con un cucharon ¡hora de desayunar! ¡Llegó la hora desayunar!

Candy se despertó con el ruido ¡No puede ser ya amaneció! ella se fue a lavar la cara, los dientes y se agarró el cabello.

El pensó que saldría vestida con ropa normal.

¡Buenos días Albert!

¡Buenos días Candy! ¿todavía en pijama?

Candy hizo una mueca y dijo: ¡Albert huele riquísimo!

¡Candy debemos apurarnos para irnos temprano!

Pero ¿Por qué? és sábado ¡vamos a quedarnos hasta el Domingo!

No Candy recuerda a James y Catherine ¡tengo que atenderlos!

Candy se puso a desayunar, Albert trataba de no mirarla

Ella terminó de desayunar

El le dijo: te compré un regalo.

El sacó una cajita de terciopelo y se lo dio.

Entonces ella dijo espera yo también tengo algo para ti.

Albert pensó ( con que te pusieras un moño rojo en el cuello tu serías mi regalo)

Ten Albert ella también sacó una caja de terciopelo

Ella abrió su regalo y era un guardapelo de oro y el le dijo para que pongas la foto de quien más amas dentro de él.

Ella sonrió y dijo: ¡Está bonito Albert! Me tendrás que conseguir una foto del Tío abuelo William Albert Andrew.

El la miró asombrado

Y ella dijo: ¡le debo tanto!

Entonces el pensó (es agradecimiento entonces) Albert abrió su regalo y era una pulsera de oro para caballero con el nombre de el grabado arriba y abajo tenía grabado Para mi príncipe de la colina.

¡Candy no hubieras gastado!

Albert la tengo desde hace un año pero no se había dado la oportunidad de regalártela.

Ella lo ayudó a ponérsela.

El estaba sentado y ella parada entonces Candy lo abrazó quedando el rostro de él cerca de su pecho, el no pudo aguantarse y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el olió su cuerpo y la apretó un poco contra el, ella se separó un poco para mirarlo y el estaba extasiado de tenerla tan cerca, El entonces se paró y se inclinó y vio que ella cerró los ojos y el pensó ( no debo). Le besó la frente y le dijo: Vamos apurarnos Candy.

Candy se sintió frustrada

El dijo: Candy yo limpiaré esto mientras ve y vistete por favor el pensó ( ¡Vete al cuarto por favor vete!)

Ella se fue a la habitación y pensó no me ama, (si el amor es paciente entonces seguiré insistiendo hasta que me vea como mujer y no como niña). ¡Ni modo! Tendré que hacerle caso al doctor Martín hay que enseñar discretamente.

Ella se puso una blusa un poco escotada y una bermuda de mezclilla apretada. Y se agarró el cabello de modo que dejaba descubierto el escote.

El estaba terminando de limpiar y la miró y siguió con lo suyo luego la volteó a ver nuevamente y se le aceleró el corazón.

Ella dijo: Ya estoy lista Albert,, cuando tú digas nos vamos.

Ya estoy terminando Candy

El fue a sacar al caballo del establo y lo dejó amarrado.

Y subieron todas las cosas al yate.

El se puso al timón y ella se puso a mirar el camino y no se le acercó

El pensaba (¿Por qué no se acercará? ¿se habrá molestado?)

Ella pensó (ya no le haré ninguna insinuación)

Después de media hora el se sintió un poco preocupado porque ella no le dirigía la palabra.

El entonces le dijo: Candy ¿será que puedas agarrar el timón? iré al baño.

Claro que si

Ella se acercó y el hizo como que bajó y la contempló por la ventana se imaginó según él cosas impuras

Tardó un ratito y regresó Candy soltó el Timón para irse y el la detuvo y le dijo: ¡Quédate conmigo agarrando el timón!

Ella dijo: está bien .

Albert se puso detrás de ella y besó su cabello ella lo miró y el no pudo resistirse y se besaron apasionadamente, el entonces besó su cuello y le dio una mordidita en la oreja, Candy se estremeció y El le dijo: Te conseguiré la foto del Tío Abuelo William. Y tú me darás un mechón de tu cabello perfumado.

Albert estoy confundida ¿seremos novios?

El dijo: Pequeña ve a sentarte yo puedo seguir sólo con el timón.

Llegaron al muelle y subieron las cosas al carro.

Y el la llevó a su departamento.

Estaba James esperando para ver con quien llegaba.

Albert le abrió la puerta del carro, James estaba escondido los vio y pensó Fue con William que estuvo. ¿Será William mi rival?

Candy te confirmaré en esta semana si puedo ir a florida. Gracias por todo pequeña la pasé bonito.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

¡Buenas tardes Patty!

¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo la pasaste?

Fue muy bonito pero quedamos en las mismas, me dijo que quizás me acompañe a florida.

Me regaló esto y me dijo que pusiera la foto de quien más amaba le dije que me diera una suya y el me pidió un mechón de mi cabello pero no me pidió ser su novia.

¡No te preocupes Candy! ya lo hará.

Vino el Señor James y Robert Clark a dejarte regalos. Y el Señor James trajo una nota de la Sra. Elroy.

Candy abrió la nota.

 _ **Candice quedas formalmente invitada para almorzar este Domingo a las 2:00 pm en la Mansión Andrew estarán con nosotros Archie y Annie con su bebé espero asistas ya que estamos recibiendo visitas de Escocia.**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Sra. Elroy Andrew**_

Candy abrió el regalo de Robert Clark y eran unos aretes de esmeraldas la nota decía.

Para que hagan juego con tus ojos. Te quiere Robert.

El de James no lo abrió porque pensó en devolvérselo.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Albert llegó y la Sra. Elroy dijo: William mañana haremos un almuerzo en honor a James y Catherine invité a Candy y a Elisa Leegan,

¿Qué hace Elisa aquí? Debe estar en florida

Vino a pasarse unos días conmigo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Patty ayudó a Candy a peinarse y se puso un vestido sencillo.

Candy te dejaremos en la mansión Andrew dijo Pablo

Gracias Pablo.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Llegaron James y Catherine y los recibió Elisa Leegan

Buenas Tardes soy Elisa Leegan su anfitriona

Buenas tardes señorita Elisa dijo James y le besó la mano ¿Me podría decir si ya llegó la Señorita Candy?

-No sabía que estuviera invitada, sería mejor que no viniera ya que tiene mala reputación.

Catherine dijo: Aunque tuviera mala reputación no se debe hablar de alguien que no está presente y menos si pertenece al mismo clan.

Elisa molesta los pasó al Salón con la Sra. Elroy

Buenas tardes Señora Elroy le traje el regalo que le envió mi mamá.

Era un un chal negro muy elegante.

Dale las gracias a tu mamá de mi parte James.

Elisa dile al mayordomo que hable a William

Se escuchó la campanita y era Candy, una de las mucamas le abrió la puerta

Pase Señorita Candy, la Señora Elroy está en el salón

Candy no quería pasar cuando de pronto vio que Albert bajó las escaleras.

-Candy ¡me alegra que hayas venido!

El le dio el brazo y ella se sintió tranquila porque entraría con él al salón.

Buenas Tardes James y Catherine dijo Albert.

Y Candy dijo: Buenas tardes a todos e hizo una reverencia.

A James le disgustó que Candy entrara del brazo con Albert.

Elisa hizo una mueca al ver a Candy

Archie y Annie no vendrán hoy porque está enfermito el bebé dijo la señora Elroy.

Candy comentó: Yo los quería ver.

James preguntó ¿te gustó el regalo que te llevé el viernes Candy?

Albert miró a Candy y ella contestó: Señor James yo le estoy muy agradecida por el regalo pero no deseo aceptarlo; ella lo sacó de su bolsa y se lo estaba regresando.

James dijo: ¡Es suyo Candy! ¡si no lo quiere tírelo a la basura!

La Señora Elroy dijo: ¡Candy acepta el presente que te dio el Señor James! ¡no seas grosera!

Tomen asiento por favor dijo la Señora Elroy, tocó la campanita y pidió el té para todos

Elisa toca el piano por favor para deleitar a nuestros invitados

Albert miró a Candy e hizo una cara de bizco y Candy sonrió.

Elisa pasó a tocar el piano

Catherine se sentó a lado de Candy y le dijo: Candy ¿usted está interesada en el doctor Robert Clark?

No señorita Catherine, es sólo mi amigo.

Candy yo quisiera que saliéramos juntos mañana, me agrada mucho pero se vería mal que yo lo invite a él.

Dígale al Señor William para que esté enterado y quizás salgamos.

¡Si hágame ese favor Candy! ¡Yo quisiera conocerlo más!

Sirvieron el té

James dijo: Señora Elroy mi mamá quiso que yo le diera un recado pero tiene que ser a solas.

Vamos al estudio James.

Albert los miró que se iban al estudio.

Catherine le dijo a Albert: William yo quisiera conocer más a Robert Clark pero eso sólo sería posible a través de Candy.

Albert contestó: Catherine El doctor Clark está interesado en Candy, si ella aceptara alguna invitación de él, el pensará que ella también tiene interés en él.

¡Por favor William! No sea tan sobreprotector con Candy

Elisa dejó de tocar el piano y dijo: ¡Yo también lo conozco Catherine! Si quiere yo lo invito y saldría con mi amigo Jonathan.

Catherine dijo: Si Elisa, ya que veo que William no quiere que su pupila salga con nadie.

Mientras en el despacho:

Señora Elroy el día que fui a dejarle el regalo a Candy, ella pidió permiso en el hospital para faltar, fui a su departamento y estaba su amiga Patty, la cual me dijo que Candy no llegaría ese día sino hasta el siguiente, ayer fui porque tuve la curiosidad de ver con quien llegaría y al que vi fue a William, llevaban varias cosas como si hubieran pasado la noche juntos.

¡Eso no puede ser posible!

¡Yo no soy mentiroso! ¿Durmió William aquí el viernes?

La señora Elroy dijo: No durmió aquí dijo que iría con usted a una taberna.

Yo no fui a ninguna parte

Señor James mi sobrino quiere a Candy como su hermana menor, aunque hayan pasado juntos el día estoy segura que fue como hermanos, le tendré que contar que William estuvo con amnesia después de una explosión en la guerra, lo trajeron a Chicago y Candy lo reconoció en el hospital y cuidó de él por más de dos años, vivieron juntos como hermanos ella no sabía que él era su benefactor.

James respondió: Señora Elroy ¿y si William la ama de otra forma y ella a él?

¡Eso no lo permitiré!

Señora Elroy: Convenza a Candy que acepte que la corteje.

Hablaré con Candice James pero siempre ha sido una muchacha cabeza dura.

Dígale que los Andrew están en la ruina y que la unión entre las dos familias sería lo único que los salvaría no le diga nada a William.

James primero hablaré con William para ver qué intenciones tiene con Candice y luego conforme a lo que él me conteste, hablaré con ella.

Esa tarde Almorzaron, Elisa le prometió a Catherine que concertaría una cita con Robert Clark y Jonathan Anderson.

Fue la hora de la despedida y Albert dijo: llevaré a Candy a su departamento.

La señora Elroy dijo: La llevará el chofer porque tengo que hablar contigo.

Tía perdona pero tengo un asunto que tratar con Candy.

James miró a la Señora Elroy e hizo una seña como diciendo: ¡se lo dije!

Albert llevó a Candy a su departamento y ella dijo: Parece que no ha llegado Patty.

El entonces la acompañó y le dijo:

Te traje una foto para que la pongas en el guardapelo

Ella le dijo: Yo ya había puesto algo y te lo iba a enseñar.

El se quedó un poco triste

Candy dijo: ábrelo y verás la imagen de la persona a quien más amo.

El con miedo abrió el guardapelo pensando en que encontraría la foto de algún intruso el miró y se reflejó en un espejito que ella había puesto.

El entonces la miró con asombro.

Candy le dijo: Tú eres al único que amo Albert.

El entonces sacó una tijera del bolsillo de su pantalón y le cortó un mechón a Candy sacó un reloj de oro de bolsillo y lo abrió por la parte de atrás y guardó el mechón.

Y le dijo: Yo también te amo Candy pero todavía no es tiempo que tengamos una relación fuera de la fraternal, tengo que arreglar muchos asuntos pero quiero decirte que mi corazón es tuyo.

 **Saludos Chicas mañana le toca actualización a Diseñada para mi hoy estamos a 08/07/2015.**


	8. Chapter 8

Y le dijo: Yo también te amo Candy pero todavía no es tiempo que tengamos una relación fuera de la fraternal, tengo que arreglar muchos asuntos pero quiero decirte que mi corazón es tuyo.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

William necesitamos hablar

¿Sobre qué tía?

Alguien me informó que pasaste el día de los enamorados con Candy ¿es cierto eso?

Es cierto

¿Pasaste la noche con ella?

Tía entre Candy y yo no ha habido nada reprochable

William, James está muy interesado en ella, sería bueno lograr que se casen, así tu responsabilidad con ella habrá acabado.

Tía yo no permitiré que nadie más enamore a Candy porque la quiero para mí

¿Te has vuelto loco? Como el patriarca de la familia Andrew que eres, debes de casarte con una muchacha de buena familia.

No estoy interesado en nadie más, sólo en Candy, no te lo había querido decir porque estaba inseguro de que ella me amara como hombre, pero ahora sé que me ama de la misma manera que yo a ella.

¡No te dejaré que te cases con Candy! Ni los ancianos del consejo Andrew , eres su tutor, ¿Qué dirá la sociedad? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Cuando llegue el momento con o sin tu consentimiento me casaré con ella, me iré a descansar no quiero seguir discutiendo y de una vez te digo que la acompañaré en un viaje a Florida.

La Señora Elroy pensó ¡jamás lo permitiré!, ¡una huérfana de cuna inferior! Una muchacha insignificante ¡Candy tiene que desaparecer de la vida de William!

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Buenos días Tía abuela, ¡es una sorpresa que venga a visitarme!

Candice he venido para decirte que la familia Andrew necesita de ti.

¿A qué se refiere?

William no ha tenido el valor de pedírtelo, pero es necesario que yo te lo diga.

¡Qué pasa tía abuela!

El consorcio Andrew está por desaparecer, a William le ha ido mal en los negocios y James es el único que puede ayudarnos, por eso vino a Chicago, para invertir en la compañía, pero como garantía ha pedido cortejarte.

Tía Elroy ¡yo no quiero salir con James!

¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una muchacha egoísta! Después que William te protegió por todos estos años, ¡Te salvó de que te enviaran a México! ¡Te brindó una educación! Y hasta ha ayudado ampliar el orfanato donde creciste, y ahora que está casi en la ruina te niegas a ayudarlo.

Candy pensó: ¿Será que por eso me dijo que ahora no podemos tener otro tipo de relación? que tiene que arreglar unos asuntos ¿a esto se refería?

Candy no solamente sufrirá William, sino todos los empleados del consorcio perderán sus empleos, y las familias de estos ya no podrán subsistir, piensa en Archie y Annie.

¿Archie y Annie?

Archie no le podrá dar a Annie el nivel de vida al que está acostumbrada, y el bebé crecerá en la pobreza. Lo único que te pido Candy, es que aceptes algunas invitaciones de James, mientras esté en Chicago haciendo negocios con William para tenerlo contento.

Yo no podría….

Candy sólo se amable con James.

No le diremos a William nada de esto

Tía abuela yo me iré este fin de semana a florida a la boda de Patty de todas maneras no veré a James.

Entonces sería a tu regreso Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

James ¡tenías razón William y Candy se aman! ¡el se quiere casar con ella!

¡Lo sabía!

Ya le dije a Candy de que estamos casi en la ruina y que tú eres el único que nos puede ayudar y que acepte salir contigo, parece que este fin de semana se irá a Florida porque se casará su amiga Patty, pero al parecer William también irá con ella.

¡Eso debemos evitarlo!

Déjamelo a mí James, tú haz los arreglos para viajar con Candy a florida, William sabrá que Candy estuvo contigo no lo soportará y terminará odiándola.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Hola Candy

Hola Robert

¿Te gustaron los aretes?

Están bonitos te lo agradezco

Candy quiero que viajemos juntos a Florida, como Pablo y Patty se irán desde el miércoles y nosotros hasta el viernes podría pagar un compartimento privado para los dos.

Robert me daría pena, yo ronco y no te dejaré dormir.

El sonriendo dijo: de todas maneras no podría dormir pensando que estarás viajando en segunda clase

Está bien viajaré contigo

Candy había recibido una nota de Albert que no podría ir a florida porque tenía un viaje a nueva York, y con lo que platicó con la Señora Elroy se dio cuenta que si tenía relación con la familia Andrew hasta podrían hacer que se casara con James, ya habían intentado casarla una vez con Neal y ella no sabía hasta que punto era capaz de llegar Albert para salvar a su empresa.

Candy estaba saliendo del hospital cuando vio a James ella lo saludó por educación, pero el se acercó a ella.

Candy quiero que vayamos a comer ya hablé con la Señora Elroy y me comunicó lo que platicaron.

James quiero que quede claro que estoy enamorada de otra persona, creo que no es justo para ti salir con una persona que no tiene interés en ti.

A mi no me importa si tienes interés en mi o no, sino lo que yo siento, la tomó del brazo y la llevó al carro

Fueron al restaurante y mientras estaban comiendo dijo:

Quiero ir contigo a florida

James seré la compañera de Robert en el viaje, el pagará un compartimento privado.

Creo que has actuado de manera irracional aceptando la invitación de Robert si mal no recuerdo le dijiste a mí hermana que no estabas interesada en él, y te confesó que ella si está interesada, ya me imagino lo que pensará si llega a saber que viajaras con él.

Candy pensó en Catherine, le caía bien y no quería interferir en sus intentos de conquistar a Robert.

Mira Candy yo puedo arreglar que Robert no vaya a Florida.

Si arreglas que Robert no vaya a florida sería un alivio para mi, pero tampoco quiero ir contigo.

El se la quedó viendo y le dijo: Iré contigo Candy mañana cuando llegues al hospital Robert te informará que no podrá ir al viaje. El puso una sonrisa

Candy lo miró y pensó: ¡Que hombre tan aterrador!, lo dice con una seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo me da curiosidad de saber si podrá lograr que Robert no vaya.

Sabes Candy creo que tendrás que dejar el empleo de la clínica comunitaria así podremos convivir más tiempo.

En realidad James me gusta mi trabajo y más en la clínica Feliz así que no la dejaré.

Estoy seguro que si la dejarás Candy.

 **CLINICA FELIZ**

Así que Albert se irá a Nueva York y tú a Florida

Si Doctor Martin

¡Candy no sé qué haré sin ti esas dos semanas que estarás fuera!

Todos vienen para que tú los atiendas, sobre todo los niños ¡te voy a extrañar!

Gracias doctor Martin yo también lo extrañaré.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Candy buenos días

Buenos días Robert

Me cancelaron mis vacaciones ¡Ya no podré ir a la boda de Patty!

Candy estaba asombrada y pensó: ¿tanta influencia tiene James Campbell para que le hayan cancelado las vacaciones a Robert? ¡debo tener cuidado!

Candy espió a la salida del hospital y vio a James ¡Oh no! Ahí está otra vez, ¡está loco si piensa que iré con él a florida!, lo único que tengo que hacer es evitarlo por estos días, para que no quedemos de acuerdo y pueda irme sola.

Candy se fue por la parte trasera del hospital, trepó la barda, internamente se empezó a reír y pensó ¡me imagino la cara de James al ver que no salgo!

 **ESTACION DEL TREN**

James vio a Candy en la estación de tren, sonrió y pensó ¡Nadie se burla de mí Candy! y hoy lo comprenderás.

Abordaron los pasajeros el tren.

Candy iba en segunda clase, pasaron revisando los boletos

Señorita permítame checar su boleto

Candy se lo mostró

Este boleto dice: que tenía que abordar ayer el tren

¿Qué? ¡eso no es cierto!

Ella miró el boleto ¡yo pedí uno para hoy! el taquillero se equivocó.

¡Lo siento Señorita pero la tendremos que bajar del tren!

¿Qué? Oiga no, mire le pagaré el boleto.

¡La bajaremos en la próxima estación! Y ahora cédale el lugar el lugar a la persona que si pagó por favor.

Después de dos horas James salió de su compartimento.

Candy estaba cansada de estar parada

La vio y le dijo: Hola Candy que gusto verte

¡James! ¿Qué hace aquí? Exclamó sorprendida

Tengo ganas de ir a la playa, mi hermana Catherine se quedó en plan de conquista en Chicago y estoy viajando sólo, te invito a mi compartimento privado.

¡Oh no! La verdad prefiero estar aquí

¡Vamos Candice soy un caballero! Faltan muchas horas de camino y es incómodo ir de pie.

Le agarró la maleta y la mano y se la llevó casi arrastrando

Candy pensó ¡sola con el noooo!

¿Dónde te hospedarás Candy?

En la casa de Patty

¿No crees que tendrá su casa llena de familiares?

No sé, ella me ofreció quedarme en su casa

Candy podremos hospedarnos en un hotel obviamente en habitaciones separadas

James yo no puedo aceptar nada que provenga de ti

Ante todo soy un caballero, Candy quiero que comprendas una cosa, soy sincero contigo, me gustas porque no hay que tratarte con guantes, aunque estas bajo la protección de la familia Andrew no has perdido tu identidad, tu forma de vestir es sencilla al igual que tu peinado y casi no usas maquillaje, aparte de la belleza exterior también eres gentil eso lo demuestras por trabajar en esa clínica de mala muerte y porque la mayoría de tus pacientes son niños, sólo una mujer dulce puede atraer así a los niños, eso lo noté el día que te seguí para saber donde vivías, cualquier otra en tu lugar estaría viviendo en la mansión Andrew esperando a casarse con algún millonario en cambio tú has rechazado que yo te corteje, las mujeres casaderas de mi medio han querido atraparme, a mí no me gusta ser la presa sino el cazador.

Candy se imaginó vestida de caperucita roja huyendo de James vestido de lobo feroz, pensó ¡este tipo es siniestro! ¡Me ha seguido! ¡Es un acosador!

Me divirtió tu osadía de dejarme esperando a la hora de la salida en el hospital, estoy seguro que salías por la parte trasera, me gusta este juego del gato y del ratón Candy.

Ya confesaste que soy un juego para ti James.

Un juego y mi premio eres tú, en realidad mi intención si es casarme contigo, en eso no puedo jugar y más tratándose de William, no me lo perdonaría.

Llegando a florida nos iremos al hotel y luego iremos a la casa de tu amiga para que le avises donde te estarás hospedando.

James estás siendo controlador conmigo, eso sólo se lo permito…..

Estoy seguro que solamente se lo permites a William pero ahorita no estás con William sino conmigo. He notado el guardapelo que tienes colgado en el cuello puedo asegurar que la foto que tienes ahí es la de William, y veo que tienes la insignia de los Andrew, muy pronto la cambiarás por la insignia de los Campbell.

Candy lo miró y vio que él la miraba fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa malévola. Y pensó ¡Que alguien me ayude! En realidad es un hombre muy guapo pero no tiene la dulzura de Albert, me inquieta estar con James, llegando a Florida haré todo lo posible por escabullirme de él.

Después de unas horas en el tren Candy se durmió.

James la contempló y pensó: tengo que hacer mis jugadas rápidamente antes William se dé cuenta de todo, estoy asombrado de lo que hizo la Señora Elroy de mandarlo a Nueva York, ella definitivamente no quiere que se casen, William es muy tonto, si yo hubiera tenido a Candy así como el, yo no hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad, William es de carácter débil, el ser patriarca de un clan da el poder de destruir todo lo que uno encuentre a su paso para lograr sus objetivos, la meta que me he propuesto es hacer mía a Candice.

 **Chicas mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido estoy luchando contra mi adicción a un anime que encontré, hasta me estoy imaginando un Fic para ellos porque todos los fics que he visto están en inglés, Saludos a Rocío C, Ana María, Yanira, Susana Rojas, Esteffi b, Liset Rodriguez, Bertgirl, Annymr, Luz (saludos amiguita el foro está buenísimo no sé porque no lo había descubierto antes) Katita 879 (gracias por tus comentarios, perdona por quedarte mal trataré de ser constante como antes) Chidamami, Glenda ( con esta historia estoy siendo más seria siento que no está al nivel de la otra) Gladys ( A mí también me encanta el romance) Jahzeel (la canción está preciosa le queda más al Fic diseñada para mi) Isabel P (gracias por seguir el fic).**

 **Saludos a Hikarulatinsforlove, y sayuri 1707. Hoy estamos a 14/07/2015 creo que mañana volveré actualizar esta porque como casi estamos a quincena mi jefe me exige que le rinda más, esta se me hace más sencilla que Diseñada para mi.**


	9. Chapter 9

NUEVA YORK A FLORIDA

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW EN NEW YORK**

Señor William todo está en orden aquí en Nueva York

Pero ¡Yo recibí un telegrama que había un problema con los socios de aquí!

Nadie de nosotros lo envío Señor William.

¡George por favor averigüa que ocurrió!

Albert había partido desde el miércoles a Nueva York antes de que Candy se fuera a Florida.

 **TREN CAMINO A FLORIDA**

James se sentó a lado de Candy, mientras estaba dormida la jaló hacia el y la recostó en sus piernas le vio el guardapelo y se lo quitó, sacó una cadena con la insignia de los Campbell y se la puso en el cuello era casi tan pesada como el guardapelo.

Después de dos horas abrió el guardapelo y vio la foto de Albert, se molestó y lo tiró por la ventana.

Candy estaba soñando con Albert y mencionó su nombre, James lo escuchó y dijo: Dentro de poco solo mencionaras mi nombre.

 **CASA ANDREW EN NUEVA YORK**

George dijo: Señor William nadie sabe quien mandó ese telegrama.

Todo esto me parece sospechoso, George haz todos los arreglos para que vayamos a Florida, si compruebo que mi tía está involucrada en esto habrá un verdadero problema, he sido demasiado tolerante con ella, ya estuvo bien de que quieran manejar mi vida a su antojo, he sido un títere en sus manos.

Señor William de hecho recibí este telegrama para Usted.

Albert lo abrió y decía.

 _ **William te informo que Candice y James viajaron juntos a Florida, lo supe por su hermana Catherine la cual se quedó en Chicago en compañía de Elisa. Candice resultó ser una cazafortunas.**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Elroy Andrew**_

Albert arrugó el papel y lo tiró

Se puso de pie y dijo: ¡Candy se fue con James a Florida!

George ¡siento celos! ¡No sé si podré resistir si Candy cambia sus afectos a James! ¡La he amado por tanto tiempo! hace poco dijo que me amaba, pero James es muy astuto.

¡Señor William vaya a Florida!

¡Tienes razón! ¡Candy me pertenece! ¡No se la dejaré a James!.

 **ESTACION DE TREN DE MIAMI FLORIDA**

James agarró la maleta de Candy y la de él,

¡Yo llevó la mía James!

No Candy, soy un caballero llevaré las dos, vamos ahí está mi coche.

Candy vio un coche con la insignia Campbell

El chofer ayudó a James con las maletas y James sujetó a Candy y la guió al carro.

Verás Candy, tengo una casa cerca de la Playa

¡Pero dijiste que nos hospedaríamos en un hotel!

¿Para qué me voy a hospedar en un hotel si tengo una casa aquí Candy?

¡Me engañaste!

¿De qué tienes miedo? no te forzaré a nada, todo lo que me quieras dar será por voluntad propia

¡James creo que no es correcto estar sola en una casa contigo!

Sin embargo has estado sola con William además no estaremos solos, ahí están mis Padres.

¿Tus padres?

Si, ya ves Candy me juzgaste mal

Comeremos en la casa y luego iremos a ver a tu amiga Patty .

 **MANSION CAMPBELL EN FLORIDA**

Llegaron y era una casa muy lujosa a pesar de estar cerca de la playa.

Señor James sus padres lo esperan en el Salón.

¡Buenas tardes! papá, mamá les presento a Candice White Andrew es hija adoptiva de William.

La Señora Karen se acercó ¡Candice que hermosa eres! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! Yo soy Karen Campbell y él es mi esposo Ronald, Mi hijo nos escribió un telegrama el miércoles, de que vendría con una amiga.

¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos!

¡Han de estar hambrientos! ¡Vamos al comedor!

El Señor Ronald dijo: Candice ¿tú le ayudas a William en los negocios?

No Señor Ronald, yo soy enfermera titulada.

¡Enfermera! Es sorprendente que una muchacha de sociedad elija esa profesión.

Señores en realidad soy huérfana, aunque el Señor William me ha protegido soy independiente de ellos, yo no poseo fortuna, ni tengo sangre noble.

Karen dijo: Querida Candice la nobleza se lleva en el corazón no en la sangre.

¡Estamos aquí de vacaciones! Pero James como siempre no deja de pensar en los negocios, y se fue a Chicago para ver a William.

Ronald comentó: Y nos sorprendió cuando nos dijo que vendría con una chica.

Papá, Candice vino a una boda se quiere hospedar en casa de su amiga pero le comenté que acá tenemos espacio, yo supongo que en la casa de la novia han de estar abarrotados de gente.

Ronald dijo: Candice siéntase a gusto aquí, le ofrecemos la casa es muy espaciosa y usted estará cómoda.

Candy sonrojada comentó: Gracias Señores me da pena con ustedes.

¡Nada de eso Candice! Las amistades de mi hijo son bien recibidas en nuestra casa.

Mamá cuando terminemos de almorzar Candice y yo nos cambiaremos e iremos a la casa de su amiga Patty para avisarle que se hospedará con nosotros.

¡Claro que si hijo!

Terminaron de almorzar y la mucama llevó a Candice a su habitación.

¿Qué te parece mamá?

Karen respondió: Es bonita pero demasiado sencilla, pero si a ti te gusta te apoyamos.

¿Tú qué opinas papá?

Ronald respondió: No tiene linaje pero es hermosa, si llega ser tu esposa tú mamá se encargará de ella para que sea una mujer digna del clan Campbell.

¡Me iré a duchar! Para llevarla a la casa de su amiga.

Candy se terminó de vestir y se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que no tenía el guardapelo.

¿Dónde está? Y vio la cadena con la insignia Campbell, ¡James me lo quitó para ponerme esta cadena! no encuentro ninguna otra explicación.

Tocó la puerta Karen y Candy abrió

Candice, James me pidió que te ayudara a peinarte, yo siempre he peinado a mi hija ¿me dejas hacerlo contigo?

Candy un poco sonrojada dijo: Sra. Karen no quisiera darle molestias.

¡No es molestia Candy! Ven hija

Ella peinó a Candy de manera cariñosa, has de ser especial Candy, mi hijo nunca ha traído chicas a la casa.

Karen vio la cadena de Candy donde llevaba el crucifijo de la hermana María y la insignia de los Andrew y vio la cadena con la insignia de los Campbell y dijo : Has quedado más bonita de lo que eres Candice sólo falta un detalle, ella le quitó la cadena donde tenía la insignia de los Andrew y le dijo: No es necesario que lleves dos cadenas mientras estés aquí, usa la de los Campbell se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora vamos con mi hijo, Candy pensó (¡que amables son los padres de James! No me atreví a negarme de que me quitara la cadena con la insignia Andrew)

James le dio el brazo a Candy y le dijo a su mamá: no nos esperen a cenar.

¡Vayan con cuidado y diviértanse!

La Señora Campbell fue a la habitación de Candy y revisó la maleta y pensó (esta niña tiene muy mal gusto) iré de compras y tiraremos estos harapos.

 **MANSION O´BRIEN**

Candy y James llegaron a la casa de la familia de Patty y tal como lo había dicho James había mucha gente.

Estaban festejando que la familia de Patty habían llegado de Inglaterra.

¡Candy! …Patty vio a James, Señor James buenas noches pasen

James se puso a platicar con el prometido de Patty.

¡Candy ya está todo listo! mi abuelita y mi mamá se encargaron de organizar la boda.

Patty, me quedaré con la Familia de James tienen una casa aquí en Florida.

Candy ¿viniste con el Señor James con el consentimiento del Señor William?

Albert no sabe nada, él se fue a Nueva York, me encontré a James en la estación de tren, pensé en escabullirme pero me tranquilicé cuando me dijo que sus padres estaban en su casa.

Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que le escribas al Señor William para que no hayan malos entendidos.

Lo haré.

¡Ven a disfrutar de la fiesta!

James se acercó a Candy ¡Vamos a bailar!

Había un conjunto de Jazz y Candy dijo:

No se bailar esa clase de música

¡Yo te guiaré Candy!

Mientras bailaban, James se acercó mucho a Candy.

Habían bocadillos y licor salieron de la casa de Patty a las 12 de la noche.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano y se duchó.

Al abrir su maleta la encontró vacía. pero ¿qué pasó?

Ella estaba en toalla y James abrió la puerta y la vio

¡Candy pensé que estabas dormida! Vine a despertarte.

¡James no encuentro mi ropa!

Candice mi mamá la tiró y te compró ropa nueva me dijo que te la dejó en el Closet y la puso en el orden que te la pondrás, iremos con tu amiga Patty para ver tu vestido de dama de honor.

Candice quería discutir sobre su ropa pero como estaba en toalla no sacó el tema.

¡Puedes salir por favor! para que pueda cambiarme.

¡Claro que si! Disculpa

Candy bajó y estaba un poco molesta.

¡Candy que hermosa amaneciste! Le dijo Ronald.

Les acompañaremos al centro de la ciudad y los dejaremos ahí para que vayas con tu amiga a elegir el vestido.

Candy pensó (estoy en un mundo irreal)

Desayunaron y fueron al centro de la ciudad, se encontraron con Patty y su prometido Pablo Wesley.

Pablo le dijo a James: vamos a la cafetería mientras las chicas ven lo de su vestido.

¡ y no encontré mi ropa! ¡la tiró toda! No sé qué hacer Patty, son muy amables pero no me siento cómoda con ellos.

James entró en la tienda donde estaban y vio a Candy con el vestido de dama de honor.

El vio el color del vestido y dijo: me recomendaron una tienda unos metros más adelante. Quítate ese vestido Candy y vayamos a la otra tienda.

Patty dijo: iré a ver a Pablo los veremos a la salida.

Candy se acercó a James y dijo: ¡este es el vestido que usaré James!

El suspiró y dijo: Candy mi mamá en cuanto lo vea lo tirará y comprará otro.

¿Pero que se tiene que meter? ¡Me tiró toda mi ropa!

Ella sólo está siendo amable, Candy son costumbres de nuestra familia por favor no te sientas ofendida.

¡James no me siento a gusto!

El sonrió y dijo: yo en cambio estoy contento.

Candy y Patty terminaron en la tienda que James dijo los precios eran excesivos y Candy dijo: regresaré a la otra tienda.

James dijo: No tienes a que, ya pagué el vestido.

Esa tarde James llevó a Candy a un Club para encontrarse con sus padres.

Y los Campbell la presentaron con todas sus amistades.

Candy pensó ¿Cómo podré escapar de esto?

 **Chicas más vale tarde que nunca, la de Diseñada para mi trataré de actualizarla mañana o el viernes, saludos nenas gracias por sus comentarios. Hoy estamos a 15/07/2015.**


	10. Chapter 10

Albert llegó el martes en la noche a Florida y se hospedó en el **Coral Gables Biltmore Hotel.**

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Candy seguía dormida porque la noche anterior los Campbell habían tenido una reunión con sus amigos y ella había ayudado a Karen a recibir a los invitados.

Los Campbell estaban desayunando cuando sonó el timbre, se acercó el mayordomo y anunció: el Señor William Albert Andrew vino de visita.

James contestó hágalo pasar por favor.

¡Buenos días Señores Campbell!

William que gusto ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Dijeron Karen y Ronald Campbell

Albert dijo: Hola James

William, pensé que tenías asuntos que tratar en Nueva York

Si pero ya los terminé, he venido por Candy

Karen contestó: Candice está dormida anoche se desveló tuvimos una reunión y ella me ayudó atender a los invitados ¡la pobre cayó rendida!

William dinos en que hotel estás y en cuanto despierte Candy le diremos que vaya a verte.

En realidad yo quiero llevármela ahorita, no quiero que siga causando molestias aquí.

Ronald contestó: ¡por favor! No es molestia al contrario estamos contentos con su presencia, es una muchacha muy alegre, déjala unos días con nosotros, James se está encargando de que su estadía aquí sea placentera.

Albert pensó: ¿Placentera?

¡Insisto en llevármela ahora!

James dijo: William déjala descansar ya después te la llevaremos.

Albert dijo: está bien la dejaré descansar, vendré por ella a las 4 de la tarde les pido por favor le digan que esté lista con todo y maleta.

No tengas cuidado William nosotros le diremos.

Albert dijo: Me retiro y gracias por hospedar a Candy.

Después que se fue Albert, James se puso molesto

¿te ocurre algo hijo?

William está seduciendo a Candy

¿Qué? ¿No que es su hija adoptiva?

Si pero aun así la quiere para él, me lleva mucha ventaja.

Entonces no le diremos que William vino por ella

Candy se despertó y se arregló para bajar a desayunar.

 **PASEO EN YATE**

Después de que desayunó .

¡Candy iremos a dar un paseo en Yate! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

La verdad es que yo quiero ir a visitar a Patty nos queda poco tiempo para convivir porque luego se irá a su luna de miel.

¡Candy podremos ver los delfines!

¿se ven los delfines?

¡Claro Candy!

¡Yo quiero ver los delfines!

¡ve a buscar tu traje de baño Candy!

los Campbell se la llevaron al muelle para el paseo en Yate.

Candy estaba en un barandal del Yate y James se puso a lado de ella pero con el brazo rodeando su cintura y se sujetó del barandal.

James por favor quita el brazo

¿Por qué quieres que lo quite? ¿soy desagradable para ti?

No eres desagradable pero no quiero dar una impresión errónea a tus padres. ¡Mira los delfines James!

Ronald, nunca había visto a James tan entusiasmado no me gustaría que Candy lo rechace.

Yo tampoco quisiera eso, tenemos que encontrar estrategias para ayudar a nuestro hijo

Candy estaba mareada y los Campbell estaban divertidos con ella.

Mamá creo que fue mala idea traerla al yate.

Jajaja si se ve que tiene revuelto el estómago, dale esto le controlará las ganas de vomitar pero también le producirá sueño.

¡Toma esto Candy! para que se te controlen las ganas de vomitar

Gracias James

Karen se acercó a ella y le estuvo contando acerca de James, como fue en su niñez, todos sus logros académicos y deportivos que tuvo, que sabía varios idiomas etc.

¡Candy te invitamos a que pases una temporada con nosotros en Escocia!

Le agradezco la invitación pero mi trabajo no me permite salir fuera del país.

Karen se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a trenzar su cabello, y le decía ¡piénsalo Candy! allá puedes conseguir trabajo y te la pasarías con nosotros.

Candy empezó a sentir sueño y Karen le dijo a James que la llevara al camarote.

Llegó las 4 de la Tarde y Albert fue a la casa de los Campbell para buscar a Candy y el mayordomo le dijo que regresarían hasta el siguiente día, Albert se quedó esperándola fuera de la casa con George.

¡Les dije que le avisaran que vendría por ella!

James le dijo a Candy en el camarote: Candy mi familia se está encariñando contigo, ellos te aceptarían si tú te decidieras ser mi novia.

James yo amo a Albert no puedo ser tu novia.

Fue lo último que dijo y se durmió por el efecto de las pastillas.

James salió del camarote y regresaron al muelle.

Hijo de seguro William está esperando a que lleguemos con Candy, pasa la noche en el Yate con Candy y nosotros le diremos a William que Candy se quiso quedar contigo.

Está bien mamá.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Llegaron los esposos Campbell a la Mansión y Albert los estaba esperando.

Señora Campbell buenas noches ¿Dónde está Candy?

Se quedó con James quizás regrese hasta mañana.

¿Dónde se quedaron?

En el muelle quisieron pasar una noche bajo las estrellas y el sonido del mar ¿No te parece romántico William?

A Albert se le encendió la sangre y dijo: ¡Habíamos quedado en que ustedes le dirían a Candy que yo vendría por ella!

¡Si William! Pero Candy quiso ir con nosotros y quedarse con James!, recuerda que es mayor de edad y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Entonces me retiro

Albert le dijo a George: ¡Vamos al muelle!

Después de 40 minutos de camino llegaron al muelle, Albert y George se pusieron a buscar por todos los yates hasta que vio la insignia de los Campbell en el yate.

Albert se subió al Yate , James escuchó un ruido y salió a ver quien era.

¿Dónde está Candy?

Está durmiendo

¡vine por ella! Albert lo apartó del camino y entró al camarote y la vio durmiendo. La cargó y salió con Candy en brazos

¡No te la lleves William!

Albert lo ignoró y se llevó a Candy

James sonrió y pensó: Te quedará la duda de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Llegaron al hotel

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó y vio todo alrededor y vio que Albert la miraba fijamente.

¡Albert!

¡Bañate! te esperaré en el Lobby para que hablemos

Candy tuvo miedo ¡Estoy soñando! Es una pesadilla o no ¡Es verdad! ¡Aquí está Albert!

Candy sintió miedo.

Se bañó y vio que había ropa para ella se vistió y bajó al lobby.

Ahí estaba Albert con la mirada perdida

Ella se le acercó y el le dijo: ¡Vamos a desayunar!

Ordenaron

Candy quiero saber qué pasó entre James y tu

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón y dijo:

El ir en el yate me provocó nauseas y me dieron algo para que se me controlara, me quedé dormida, y hasta hoy que desperté.

Anoche noté que no traes el guardapelo, ni la insignia de los Andrew y que tienes una cadena con la insignia de los Campbell.

Es mejor que te explique desde el principio

Albert la miró fijamente y le dijo: Te escucho Candy

Candy le explicó que la querían bajar del tren y que por casualidad James estaba viajando en un compartimento privado y que la invitó a viajar con él, luego que James le dijo que sus padres estaban en su casa y por eso ella aceptó a hospedarse con él, aparte de eso los Campbell eran muy amables.

¡No supe que pasó con el guardapelo! Y el crucifijo con la insignia me la quitó Karen mientras me estaba peinando me dijo que mientras estuviera con ellos utilizara una cadena solamente.

Candy te escuché y te creo, pero para mi es necesario que aceptes que te revise un doctor y vea que todo esté bien, si James se propasó lo obligaré a que se case contigo.

¿Qué estás diciendo Albert?

¡Yo no me casaré con James! Prefiero quedarme solterona.

Candy entonces si llegamos a comprobar que James te hizo algo ¿no te casarías con él?

Es lo que dije Albert, aunque me quieras obligar no lo haré.

Termina de comer iremos al hospital

Candy terminó de comer y se puso a llorar.

Después de un rato Albert dijo: hoy no iremos Candy veo que estás muy afectada.

Mandaré a George para que vaya por tus cosas a casa de los Campbell

Candy ¿podrías quitarte esa cadena con la insignia de los Campbell? La enviaré con George.

De hecho me tiraron mi ropa y me compraron ropa nueva lo único que tengo de valor allá es el crucifijo y la insignia de los Andrew.

¡Si veo que son de mucho valor para ti!

Candy pensó ¡Albert está tan frio conmigo!

Albert le dio instrucciones a George para que fuera por las cosas de Candy y le dio un cheque por 5,000 dls para pagarle lo que se habían gastado en la ropa para Candy.

Vamos Candy vi que hay un parque de diversiones quiero que nos subamos a la montaña Rusa.

 **PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.**

Entraron a la casa de los espejos y Candy se dio varios golpes tratando de salir ella vio que Albert seguía molesto ¡No se porque me trajiste si vas a estar así!

¡ por eso precisamente! Para ver si se me quita lo enojado

Albert le mostró la salida.

Vamos a la casa de los espantos

¿Para que quieres ir a la casa de los Espantos? ¡si veo tu cara y realmente me espanta!

¡Candice White Campbell no me provoques!

¡Vamos a la montaña rusa para ver si produce algún efecto en mí!

Se subieron a la montaña Rusa y mientras daban las vueltas Albert iba con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija.

Candy gritaba ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Albert Sálvame!

Albert no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro

Candy bajó toda temblorosa de la montaña Rusa y le dijo: ¡sabes que Albert! si sigues con la cara así te pondrás como la tía Elroy.

Albert se imaginó a la tía Elroy

Vamos a ver a los payasos Candy para ver si me da risa, porque sigo molesto contigo.

El payaso contó todos sus Chistes y Candy se doblaba de la risa y Albert seguía con los brazos cruzados, Candy cuando se reía hasta lo golpeaba y el seguía inexpresivo.

Candy salió con los ojos llorosos de tanta risa.

El la miró ¿Dónde te gustaría ir ahora Candy?

Ya quiero irme al hotel Albert hoy no eres buena compañía.

¿Prefieres que venga James para que te acompañe?

Candy se dio la vuelta y lo dejó ahí

Candy pensó tengo que quitarme la duda, el tiene razón, se fue de ahí al hospital.

Ella le explicó a la doctora

La doctora la revisó

Señorita White no se preocupe de nada, todo está bien con usted.

¡Gracias Doctora!

Será que lo pueda poner por escrito y sellarlo

¡Claro que si!

Candy salió aliviada del hospital y se fue a la casa de Patty

 **MANSION O´BRIEN**

Candy le contó todo a Patty

¡No te preocupes Candy todo se arreglará!

Iré al hotel a buscar mi maleta, Albert la mandó a buscar ahí tengo mi dinero

¿No le dirás al Señor William la verdad?

No le diré nada, es mejor así.

 **Coral Gables Biltmore Hotel**

Candy llegó al hotel y Albert la estaba esperando

¿Dónde fuiste?

A la casa de Patty

Candy quiero que me comprendas, para mí ha sido difícil asimilar el estado en que te encontré.

James logró hacer el daño, atacando mi mente y sembrando las dudas.

¡Quédate conmigo Candy! trataremos de superar esto.

En realidad yo solamente vine por mi maleta, porque dejé ahí mi dinero.

¡No te vayas Candy! si te vas ahora quizás todo sea irremediable entre nosotros.

Candy lo pensó y le dijo estaré en mi habitación Albert

Candy se puso a llorar y tenía en su mano la carta que había escrito la doctora.

Albert después de un rato entró a la habitación y vio que Candy estaba dormida con el sobre en la mano.

El agarró el sobre y leyó la conclusión de la doctora, El pensó (perdóname Candy)

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó y se arregló, Albert tocó la puerta ella salió y él le dijo: trae tu traje de baño iremos a la playa.

Ella se puso su traje de baño debajo de su playera y el short.

Bajaron a desayunar.

Candy quiero decirte que leí la carta de la doctora, quiero que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó ¿estás de acuerdo?

Claro que si Albert

Después de desayunar los rubios fueron a la playa.

Candy se quedó en traje de baño y Albert se quedó con bermuda y sin playera.

Candy no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Albert (¡Que atractivo es!)

Se metieron a nadar, Candy se puso de pie y no se fijó que venía una ola y la revolcó, Albert logró sacarla.

Candy, George me dijo que pudo rescatar el crucifijo y la insignia Andrew pero el guardapelo no.

Albert lo siento no me di cuenta en qué momento lo perdí.

No te preocupes te compraré otro.

Candy le dijo: ¡Albert quiero enterrarte en la arena!

El dijo: ¡está bien! Ella se puso a enterrarlo después de un rato él se quedó dormido luego el empezó a gritar ¡Candy ayúdame! Se desenterró de la arena y vieron que un cangrejo lo tenía agarrado.

El se lo quitó de encima y le dijo ahora te toca a ti, de que yo te entierre.

Ella salió corriendo y le dijo noo Albert

El fue tras ella

George los observaba de lejos y pensó: Ellos merecen ser felices espero que puedan lograrlo.

Candy le dijo: Albert me quiero broncear.

¡No te expongas mucho al sol Candy!

¡Albert por favor! ¿Qué puede pasar?

Albert se puso su playera y se puso debajo de una sombrilla

Candy se acostó arriba de una toalla se quedó dormida y se le olvidó ponerse de espaldas

Después de un rato Candy estaba toda roja,

¡Me arde Albert!

¡Te lo dije Candy!

El que no oye consejos no llega a viejo Candy.

Candy fue a su habitación y se vio al espejo y pensó parezco un camarón quedé roja de enfrente y blanca por detrás. No le gustaré a Albert así.

Ambos se ducharon y quedaron de verse en el restaurante del hotel.

Cuando estaban cenando Albert alzó la mirada y vio que los Campbell se acercaban a ellos.

 **Hola Chicas saludos a la Castaaneda, Josie, jajaj Glenda (me haces reír con tus comentarios), Sayuri 1707, Luz (Este James es el mal encarnado), Susana Rojas (gracias por tu comentario) Jahzeel y katita 879 y Yanira, ahora si les prometo que mañana si Actualizo la de Diseñada para mí. ¿Creo que Candy no podrá llegar a la boda o si? Jajaja**


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando estaban cenando Albert vio que los Campbell se dirigían hacia ellos.

Buenas noches William, Candice

Buenas noches james, Señores Campbell, es un gusto verles nuevamente.

¡Hija te expusiste al sol estás toda roja! ¡Sólo un día que no estás bajo nuestro cuidado y mira cómo te pusiste!

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Si –dijeron al unísono

Ronald Campbell dijo: William deseamos invitarles a que se hospeden con nosotros los días que estén en Florida, tú eres amigo de James y lo has tratado bien en Chicago y es justo que nosotros correspondamos a esa amabilidad que has tenido con mis hijos.

Sr. Ronald no es necesario, estaré mostrándole el lugar a Candy por mis propios medios.

William mi esposo y James quieren hablar contigo iré con Candy al balcón. ¡Ven Candy! dejemos a los caballeros hablar entre ellos.

¡William! Esa forma grosera en que te llevaste a Candy del yate, yo sólo me había quedado con ella para cuidarla mientras dormía.

Disculpa si te pareció grosera mi actitud, pero fue indebido que te quedaras solo con Candy.

No lo vi así, William como te dije antes tengo interés en cortejar a Candy.

James desde el principio debí decirte que estoy enamorado de Candy y ella de mí, y por eso no puedo dejar que la cortejes porque yo la estoy enamorando.

¿ya son novios?

No se lo he pedido formalmente, esa es mi intención de hablar hoy con ella.

Ya ves William no fuiste sincero conmigo, y dime: ¿ya sabe de tus intenciones la Sra. Elroy y el consejo de los Ancianos de los Andrew?, ¿Ya aprobaron tus relaciones con Candice?

Primero tenía que asegurarme que Candy me amaba de la misma forma que yo a ella, ahora el siguiente paso es pedirle que sea mi novia y después hablaré con los miembros del consejo Andrew.

William ya me quedó claro que la amas, ahora quiero que sigamos con nuestra amistad, por lo cual será un honor que te hospedes con Candice en mi casa, mientras estés en Florida.

Como te decía James no es necesario,

¿Es indigna la casa de los Campbell para ti? Insisto William tus relaciones con Candy todavía no son formales, y no es correcto que estés sólo con ella.

En cambio en mi casa estarán en la compañía de mi familia.

¿Sabe tu tía Elroy que estás en un hotel con Candice?

No lo sabe, pero no hay nada reprochable ya que Candy y yo tenemos habitaciones separadas.

William nuestra amistad ha sido de años. En el tiempo que estudiamos juntos ¿me conociste por ruin a quien no se le debe dar confianza? ¿O sabes algo en contra de la honorabilidad de mi familia?

Reconozco que siempre te comportaste como un caballero aunque siempre fuiste ambicioso que lograbas todos tus fines a cualquier precio, acepto que no vi nada incorrecto en el tiempo que estudiamos juntos.

Entonces acepta mi hospitalidad recuerda que tenemos negocios pendientes en Chicago, quiero que nuestra amistad siga como antes del malentendido entre nosotros.

Ronald dijo: William la puerta de nuestro hogar está abierta para ti.

Albert dijo: Está bien sólo será hasta el Domingo, el sábado es la boda de la amiga de Candy, luego nos iremos de Florida, mañana temprano iremos a tu casa, esta noche nos quedaremos en el hotel.

¿Y porque no se viene Candy con nosotros? Mi mamá ha de tener algún remedio para su piel irritada, y luzca bien para el sábado que será dama de honor.

Agradezco tu preocupación esta noche nos quedaremos aquí.

Karen mientras le decía a Candy: Los Andrew siempre han sido prejuiciosos no les importa que sus hijos sean infelices solo por cuidarse del qué dirán, en cambio nosotros aceptaremos a las personas de quien se enamoren nuestros hijos. ¡Candy quisiera que fueras mi nuera!

-Le agradezco su amabilidad Karen, quisiera que la Señora Elroy fuese como usted, yo le tenía cariño pero siempre ha sido hostil conmigo.

-Mi niña ¡Cuánto habrás sufrido con esa señora! Pero con nosotros no será así.

Karen abrazó a Candy.

Bueno ella y los Legan me trataron mal pero mis primos Stear, Archie, Anthony siempre me mostraron afecto, sobre todo mi protector el Señor William.

James y Ronald llamaron a Karen y se fueron.

Albert ¿todo bien?

Nos quedaremos con los Campbell hasta el Domingo, Candy para qué aprovechemos la semana de vacaciones que te queda ¿te gustaría que vayamos a Lakewood?

¡Me encantaría!

Entonces así lo haremos, después de lo que ha pasado creo que es mejor que te pregunte ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡Claro que si Albert!

¿Quieres que demos un paseo a la orilla de la playa? ¿Después de que cenemos?

¡Si Albert!

Terminaron de cenar y fueron a caminar por la playa tomados de las manos.

Candy mi tía no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación, tendré una fuerte oposición, pero no me importa, quería un poco más de tiempo para irla preparando poco a poco pero se dio esta situación con James y será un poco apresurado.

Albert sé que no me quieren porque soy una huérfana y..

¡No digas nada Candy! Vamos a pensar sólo en nosotros.

Albert se inclinó para besarla, y le dijo: ¡mi tomatita!

¡Albert! ¡estas saboteando el romance!

Él sonrió y le dijo: ¿quieres que te bese como el Sr. William? ¿ o como Albert?

Como Albert

Albert se inclinó y poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios y la besó lentamente, el empezó a inquietarse al tener a Candy tan cerca y pensaba es mi novia, quiero ir un poco más allá sin asustarla él la tomó por la cintura y besó sus hombros y su cuello.

Candy dijo: ¡Albert!

A Albert lo cegó la pasión y la acostó en la arena luego acarició sus senos por arriba de la blusa.

Seguía besándola apasionadamente de pronto una ola los alcanzó y Albert volvió en sí.

¡Candy debemos irnos!

Si vamos

En el balcón del hotel estaba James contemplando la escena. Y pensó ¡No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente William.

Ambos subieron las escaleras Albert la llevó a su habitación.

Candy quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó hace ratito, me deje llevar por mis instintos.

¡Albert! no me pidas disculpas no te dejabas llevar por tus instintos sino por tus sentimientos hacia mí y yo también sentí lo mismo.

Candy quiero respetarte hasta que nos casemos, ¡cuando me esté propasando ponme un alto!

Ponerle un alto al Señor William Albert Andrew, ¿es eso posible?

¡Sí! ¡solo tú tienes dominio sobre mi Candy! cambiando de tema mañana tenemos que ir con los Campbell, George se quedará en el hotel por si acaso mandan telegrama del corporativo.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

¿Ya desayunaron?

¡Si gracias!

Karen tocó la campanita y le dijo al mayordomo: Lleve la maleta de la Señorita Candice a la habitación que tenía, y la maleta del Señor William al cuarto de huéspedes.

¡En seguida Señora!

El Señor Ronald bajó de su habitación y dijo William te invito a jugar ajedrez, Karen mientras le dirá a Candice que crema se puede poner para que se le quite lo irritada.

¡Si Señor Ronald!

Ven hija conmigo

Candy acompañó a Karen y ella la llevó donde estaba James.

Candy ¿como se toma la temperatura? Es que james amaneció enfermo llamamos al médico y dijo que era un resfriado pero nos advirtió que vigilemos su temperatura.

Candy se acercó a James y tocó su rostro, él tenía desabrochada su pijama y se sintió un poco nerviosa.

¿Tiene el termómetro?

¡si Candy! ahorita te lo traigo

James miró a Candy fijamente.

Dime Candy ¿ya eres novia de William?

Si James

Te felicito Candy, espero que seas aceptada por su familia.

Eso espero también James

El empezó a toser y ella se acercó para darle palmaditas en la espalda

Él la agarró por la mano y se la besó y le dijo: Gracias Candice

Aquí traigo el termómetro

Candy le tomó la temperatura y dijo: Está normal su temperatura que siga tomando lo que le recetó el médico quizás mañana amanezca mejor.

Karen dijo espérame aquí Candy te traeré la crema para que se te quite lo irritada espero que no se te levante la piel.

Candy dijo: Auch y Albert me advirtió que no me asoleara ¡me veré horrible el día de la boda!

James contestó: Estoy seguro que te verás hermosa.

Karen salió y James dijo: me puedes acomodar la almohada Candy

Ella se acercó y el dijo: sólo te falta el uniforme de enfermera para que completes una de mis fantasías.

¡Estás loco James!

Él la jaló hacia él y le dio un beso

Candy le dio una cachetada

Y se fue a su habitación.

Karen regresó ¿y Candy?

Se fue a su habitación mamá

¿Pasó algo?

Nada de qué preocuparse.


	12. Chapter 12

**MANSION CAMPBELL EN FLORIDA**

Candy debemos alistarnos porque habrá un festival de Jazz en el Hotel Shelborne

Karen le preguntaré a Albert si él y yo iremos.

Candy bajó y dijo: Albert ¿Qué haremos en la tarde?

El Sr. Ronald me enseñará unas propiedades y tú irás con Karen a un Festival de Jazz

Albert a mí no me gusta ese tipo de música prefiero ir contigo.

Candy te aburrirás, es mejor que vayas con Karen

¡Está bien Albert como digas!

¡William vamos! El chofer nos espera

Si Señor Ronald

Karen bajó y dijo: ¿irás conmigo Candy?

Si iré, Albert me dijo que verá unas propiedades con el Señor Ronald, la verdad no sé porque irá a ver propiedades, si la Señora Elroy me dijo que el corporativo Andrew anda mal.

¡Hija esas cosas déjaselas a los hombres! ellos saben qué hacer con los negocios, nosotras no debemos de meternos en eso, es mejor ser prudentes y estar calladas. ¡Vamos alistarnos!

Karen le había comprado un vestido a Candy color azul verde satinado con aplicaciones en el corpiño de piedras, los accesorios y los zapatos del mismo color del vestido pero con tacones número 4 porque sabía que habría baile y que James deseaba bailar con Candy.

Karen fue a la habitación de Candy para ver los últimos detalles, la ayudó a peinarse y a maquillarse.

¡Candy pareces una princesa!

¡Gracias Karen!

Baja mientras a la terraza a lo mejor te encuentres un príncipe ahí.

Candy fue a la terraza a ver el atardecer mientras esperaba a Karen, luego James vio a Candy en la terraza y estaba con su traje y Candy notó que su camisa era del mismo color del vestido que ella tenía.

¡Te ves hermosa Candy!

¡Deberías estar acostado! ¿no que estás enfermo?

Ya me siento mejor, el medicamento me hizo efecto, así que las acompañaré. Candy sobre lo que pasó en mi recamara quiero que me disculpes fue un tonto impulso que tuve.

Te disculpo James, pero espero que en el futuro no vuelvas a tener ese tipo de impulsos, ya que soy la novia de Albert.

Oficialmente ustedes siguen siendo tutor y pupila, ante la sociedad no son novios, eso nada más es entre ustedes, a mi parecer William nunca podrá formalizar su relación contigo.

Dices cosas tan desagradables James.

Digo la verdad Candy.

 **SALON DE EVENTOS DEL HOTEL SHELBORNE**

Entraron al salón era un evento muy exclusivo, se acercaban varias personas para saludar a Karen y James y ellos presentaban a Candy como una amiga muy cercana a James con esto daban a entender como si tuvieran alguna relación.

¡Candy vamos a bailar!

James no estoy de humor

¡Hija como no vas a bailar a eso viniste a divertirte! ¡ve con James!

Candy se sintió obligada a ir con James, el no dejaba distancia entre ellos.

Candy pensaba en Albert.

¿Qué piensas Candy?

En que quisiera que estuviera Albert conmigo

James la apretó

¡James me lastimas ¡

¡No quiero que pienses en él cuando estés conmigo!

¡Es mi novio es lógico que piense en él!

Los vi cómo se besaban y como dejaste que te faltara al respeto ¡Es lo que te gusta Candy! ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!

Candy se fue a sentar molesta.

¿Qué pasa Candy? preguntó Karen

Me duelen los pies

Si sólo han bailado una pieza

¡Damas y caballeros ahora elegiremos al rey y la reina de este festival! todas las parejas jóvenes pasen al frente, los que sean elegidos por medio de sus aplausos serán invitados de honor en la inauguración del nuevo campo de Golf propiedad de nuestro hotel, que se llevará a cabo mañana a las 11:00 am y les regalaremos membresías gratis por dos años.

Varias parejas jóvenes pasaron

¡Candy pasa con James!

No Karen porque James y yo no somos pareja.

Karen le tomó la mano a Candy y con cara de súplica dijo: yo no puedo pasar con mi hijo pero me gustaría tener esa membresía ¡gánala por mí!

James sujetó a Candy por el brazo y la llevó donde estaban formadas las demás parejas empezaron los aplausos y aplaudieron más cuando dijeron: ¡y ahora la pareja compuesta por el Sr. James Campbell con la Señorita Candice White Andrew! les aplaudieron más que a los otros porque Karen y su familia eran muy conocidos en Miami.

¡Ganó la pareja compuesta por el Sr. James Campbell y su novia!

¡beso! ¡beso!¡beso! empezaron a decir. James no perdió la oportunidad de besar a Candy.

Los coronaron y dijeron ahora bailaran esta canción que acaba de pedir la Señora Karen Campbell. Tocaron un tango .

¡No se bailar esa música James ¡

¡Yo te guio!

James tomó a Candy y la hizo como quiso terminó el baile con james sujetándole la pierna a Candy y dándole un beso, no faltó el fotógrafo que capturará el momento.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Albert estaba esperando a que Candy llegara eran las 11:30 de la noche él ya tenía horas de estar ahí, de pronto entraron los Campbell con Candy.

Candy vio a Albert y fue abrazarlo.

Buenas noches William

Buenas noches Sra. Campbell, hola James

William mañana Candy y yo estamos invitados a la inauguración de un club de Golf, te aviso para que no hagas otros planes.

Albert miró a Candy y ella sintió culpabilidad.

Karen dijo: Nosotros nos iremos a descansar, que pasen buenas noches quedan en su casa.

Albert dijo: Nosotros nos quedaremos un ratito en la terraza

Salieron a la terraza

Candy dijo: Albert en el festival hubo un concurso para elegir al rey y la reina del festival y a los que ganaran le darían membresías gratis para un club de golf por dos años, Karen me pidió que pasara con James para ver si ganábamos el premio y lo ganamos pero todos dijeron beso ¡beso!

A Albert se le borró la sonrisa y preguntó : ¿se besaron?

Si

¿Qué más pasó?

Nos pidieron un baile y tocaron algo llamado tango una música de Argentina que está en auge en Europa.

Albert exhaló y dijo: Yo tuve la culpa por ir con Ronald, ya no te dejaré sola ¡Te ves linda con ese vestido! Albert la miró fijamente acarició su mejilla, luego la besó en la frente y por último besó su hombro, Albert la estrechó entre sus brazos y dijo: Creo que nos casaremos rápido Candy, ya quiero que seas mía y de nadie más.

¡Albert que cosas dices!

¡Estaba pensando en voz alta!

¡Señor William es usted un descarado por decirme esas cosas!

¡Si soy descarado! ¡quiero enseñarte hacer travesuras!

Jajajja ¡Albert tomaste verdad!

Un poquito de Whisky que me invitó el Señor Campbell

¡Con razón!

¿Quieres acompañarme al cuarto de huéspedes?

Ella sonrió y le dijo: ¡Albert es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir!

¡No! ¡bésame Candy te lo ordeno!

¡Albert te estás portando mal!

El la besó apasionadamente y ella cedió a sus besos.

James estaba escondido viendo la escena y apretó los dientes al ver que Candy era complaciente con Albert.

Candy se apartó sin aliento y le dijo: Vamos a dormir Albert

¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

¡Tú en la tuya y yo en el mía!

¡Está bien señorita White! dijo derrotado.

Ambos se fueron a dormir.

A las 3 de la mañana Candy estaba profundamente dormida, James entró al cuarto de Candy para contemplarla mientras dormía.

 **CLUB DE GOLF**

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos y luego Albert, James y Candy fueron al Club de Golf, el dueño del Club les dio las membresías

Albert y James se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores de hombres, James llevaba sus palos de Golf y Albert rentó unos porque no tenía.

Albert y James se pusieron a jugar Golf y había un mini golf para niños.

¡Albert yo estaré en el minigolf para ver como juegan los niños!

James dijo: ¡Candy ven con nosotros!

Albert dijo: ¡Está bien Candy! luego vendremos por ti

James molesto dijo: ¡Ella debe de estar donde esté su pareja!

Albert dijo: Yo quiero que ella esté, donde quiera estar.

Candy estaba aburrida y no veía a los rubios y se fue a la cafetería a comer un helado.

De pronto alguien se le acercó y le dijo:

¡Hola Candice! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neal gusano eso me pregunto yo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El sonrió y dijo: ¿me permites sentarme?

¡Neal sabes que te detesto!

Dime con quien andas

Con Albert

¿con el tio abuelo William?

¡Si con él y con los Campbell! Vine a la boda de Patty

¿La de lentes del colegio?

Si ella.

Bueno Candy pronto inauguraremos el complejo hotelero de la familia te mandaré una invitación.

¡Gracias es muy amable de tu parte! ¡Ahora vete!

Candy no seas rencorosa el odio le hace más daño al que lo siente libérate de eso y perdona.

La verdad es que no le he pedido a Dios que me borre ese resentimiento pero tienes razón creo que lo haré.

¿Me perdonas?

Sí pero no me molestes.

Está bien no lo haré, por último ten cuidado con los Campbell

¿Por qué lo dices?

Supe que recurren a ciertas cosas para ser persuasivos y someten la voluntad de la gente débil.

¿Como crees? ellos no son así.

Bueno eso supe, no me creas entonces.

Después de eso llegó Albert y dijo: ¿Quieres que juguemos en el golfito de los niños?

¡Si!

Adivina a quien saludé

No tengo idea

A Neal Leegan, me dijo que me enviará la invitación para la inauguración del complejo hotelero de la familia.

¡Qué bien! Quizás estemos casados para esa fecha.

Candy sonrió emocionada.

Albert se puso atrás de Candy para enseñarle como debía agarrar el palo de golf y la posición que debía de tener. Le agarró las manos.

¡Señorita White sino aprende rápido tendré que castigarla!

Jjajaja ¡Albert eres un pervertido!

James estaba furioso al ver a la pareja de enamorados y fue a interrumpirlos

James dijo: William tienes que ir a dejar los palos de Golf

Es cierto, ahorita vengo

James esperó que Albert se perdiera de vista y agarró de la mano a Candy y la jaló hacia el y le dijo:

Cuando estés en el mismo lugar que yo ¡no te atrevas a corresponderle a William!

¡Déjame! Le diré a Albert que me andas molestando

¡No creo que te atrevas!

¡Si lo haré!

Hola Chicas he tenido algunos problemillas en el trabajo y me he quedado horas extras. Gracias por sus reviews. Mañana jueves 23/07/2015 trataré de actualizar la de Diseñada para mí. Hoy es 22/07/2015 saludos a La castaaneda, Susana Rojas, Rocio C, Patty, sayuri 1707, Jenny, Georgia celli, Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Bertgirl


	13. Chapter 13

James al ver a Candy tan decidida la soltó y dijo: William no se saldrá con la suya.

Albert llegó a lado de Candy

James dijo: ¡vamos a la casa! Mi mamá dijo que haría una parrillada en la terraza y disfrutaremos un rato de la playa.

James se adelantó hacia el coche

Albert le dijo a Candy en el oído: No quiero que te pongas traje de baño te quedarás con una playera y una bermuda.

Candy lo miró sonriente ¿y eso?

¡No quiero que James te vea en traje de baño

¡Está bien Señor William como usted diga!

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Campbell se llevaron una gran sorpresa estaban presentes Catherine Campbell con el doctor Robert Clark y Elisa Leegan

Robert al ver a Candy exclamó: ¡Candy me da gusto verte! y le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla.

¡Robert ¡ ¿no que te habían suspendido las vacaciones?

Si pero mi papá movió sus influencias y aquí me tienes, Catherine me invitó a hospedarme en su casa.

James le dijo a su hermana: ¿Catherine puedes venir un momento al estudio?

Catherine asintió

¡Pero que tienes en la cabeza! ¡porque trajiste a ese hombre aquí!

¡Porque me gusta!,¡y que me tienes que reclamar! si tú trajiste a Candice , además esta también es mi casa.

¡El no está interesado en ti! sino en Candy,

¡Eso no me importa yo trataré de gustarle!

Karen entró al estudio y dijo: Vengan atender a sus invitados.

Candy y Albert se fueron a cambiar y a ponerse ropa cómoda.

Robert se acercó a Candy y dijo: Mañana podré ir a la boda contigo

Robert seré la acompañante de Albert, ya somos novios.

Pero si es tu padre adoptivo

¡es mi tutor!

Respetaré tu decisión Candy, de todas maneras aquí me tienes, disponible para ti.

Candy dijo: Con permiso Robert veré en que puedo ayudar a Karen.

Albert fue a la cocina y se puso a preparar las ensaladas para acompañar las carnes asadas y Candy se puso hacer el agua de frutas.

Albert dijo: Que bueno que vino esta gente para que así Karen esté entretenida con ellos, así podremos irnos el Domingo tranquilamente. No quiero que platiques con Robert, ni con James.

Entendido Señor William

Albert sonrió

Albert ¿eres celoso?

Ahora que eres mi novia nuestra relación será un poco diferente, tendrás privilegios pero también yo tendré ciertos derechos sobre ti.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón y pensó: Ya nunca lo dejaré ir, lo abrazó y le dijo: ¡Te amo Bert! haré lo que me pidas.

Llevaron las ensaladas y el agua que había preparado Candy a la mesa

Elisa se le acercó a Candy y dijo: y tu ¿Por qué estas con el tio William?

Pregúntale a El, para que salgas de dudas.

Catherine y Elisa se fueron a poner su traje de baño.

James dijo : Falta que te pongas tu traje de baño Candy

Así estoy bien gracias.

Almorzaron y Catherine llenaba de atenciones a Robert pero el sólo miraba a Candy.

Robert ¡vamos a caminar por la playa!

Robert miró a Candy, pero ella estaba encerrada en su mundo con Albert, ¡si Catherine vamos!

Elisa le dijo a James: James ¿podríamos acompañarlos?

¡Vamos pues!

Albert le dijo a Candy : ¡vamos a esa palapa!

Ella dijo: El que llegué de último abanicará al otro

Salieron corriendo y Candy llegó primero.

Se sentaron en la arena y Candy recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Albert, disfrutando de la brisa del mar, Albert la abanicaba con una mano luego el sintió que algo le caminaba por la mano y vio que era un cangrejito bebé lo tomó y se lo puso a Candy en la frente.

Candy sintió que algo le caminaba y empezó a gritar

Candy vio que Albert se estaba riendo

¡Fuiste tú! ¿verdad?

No fui yo

Albert dijo: Candy me gustaría estar en una isla solitaria, donde solo estemos tu y yo, viviendo de la naturaleza.

¿y a ti te gustaría?

Albert a mi me gusta estar contigo en cualquier lugar.

Tengo ganas de besarte pero tenemos un montón de ojos observándonos

Elisa me preguntó si que hago contigo y le dije que te preguntara a ti.

Hiciste bien.

Candy ahora que me acuerdo necesito preguntarte algo ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día en el yate con los Campbell? si vine a buscarte como estabas dormida quedé con ellos que regresaría por ti en la tarde, les pedí que te dijeran que estuvieras lista con todo y maleta.

Albert yo nunca supe que me habías venido a buscar de haberlo sabido no me hubiera ido con ellos.

Así que no te dijeron nada

Quizás se les olvidó

No los justifiques Candy

Date cuenta de lo que te preguntaré ahora Candy.

¿En algún momento James se te ha insinuado después de saber que somos novios?

Candy sintió miedo y se puso de pie.

El también se puso de pie y la agarró por los hombros, Candy yo sé que eres inocente y se que James es astuto, es necesario que me digas todo.

Me besó el día que estaba enfermo y yo lo cachetee y hoy cuando fuiste a dejar los palos de Golf me dijo que no me atreviera a corresponderte cuando estuviera cerca de él.

¡Albert la soltó! Y se volteo molesto apretando los dientes del coraje

Candy de ahora en adelante quiero que me digas todo y que no te guardes nada, ya mañana nos iremos de aquí. Ten lista tu maleta George la vendrá a recoger mañana temprano.

Albert perdóname por no decirte

Vamos a olvidarlo Candy, borrón y cuenta nueva desde ahora tienes que decirme todo lo que te pase, serás mi esposa y quiero protegerte de todo

El la abrazó, y vio que James los estaba observando.

Albert pensó: ¡Desgraciado zorro mañoso! Si llegas a ponerle nuevamente la mano encima a Candy te las verás conmigo.

¡Vamos a nadar Candy!

Ellos estuvieron unas horas nadando

Todos contemplaron como se divertían los rubios y les dio envidia.

Albert le dijo a Candy ¡qué tal si en la noche hacemos una fogata aquí en la playa y nos contamos historias de terror.

Candy dijo: Te acepto la fogata pero no quiero que me cuentes historias de terror mejor algo romántico.

Candy ayudó a Albert a buscar leña para la fogata.

¿Qué hacen? Preguntó Robert

Albert respondió: Candy y yo haremos una fogata en la playa.

¡Que bien! ¡les ayudaré a buscar leña!

Robert se puso a buscar leña.

James llevó a Elisa a su casa.

Estaba anocheciendo y Albert encendió la fogata, Robert dijo traje unos malvaviscos Catherine se acercó y se sentó a lado de Robert.

Robert empezó a relatar un cuento de terror..y fue así que el duende se la llevó.

Candy y Catherine estaban abrazadas temblando de miedo.

Robert y Albert se reían de ellas.

Luego Albert contó en la Mansión de Lakewood se organizó un baile, entonces una chica maldosa encerró a una niña pecosa en una habitación, la niña pecosa comenzó a gritar pudo abrir la puerta y vio un fantasma.

Candy dijo: ¡A mi se me apareció ese fantasma!

Albert sonrió ¿te asustaste cuando lo viste?

¡Si me aterró!

El sonrió y dijo: Era yo, me acerqué porque escuché tus gritos pero luego vi que Anthony fue a rescatarte y me escondí.

¡Eras tú! Me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo, ¡yo creí que era una fantasma!

Estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta para decírtelo.

Llegó James y se puso cerca de la fogata,

James dijo ahora es mi turno: Había cierto hombre enamorado de una chica la cuál no le hacía caso, ella se fijó en otro, entonces el por despecho acabó con el hombre de quien la chica estaba enamorada, el se dijo: si ella no es para mi, no será para nadie.

Robert dijo: Cuando uno ama, desea que la persona a quien ama, sea feliz, aunque no sea con él. Lo que sentía ese hombre no era amor sino infatuación.

Catherine dijo: Pero ese chico pudo luchar por el amor de la muchacha aunque ella estuviera enamorada del otro, sin tener que acabar con el muchacho de quien ella estaba enamorada.

Albert dijo: Quizás logró destruirlo porque el no sabía quien era su enemigo, el no se hubiera dejado vencer la chica a quien amaba le daría las fuerzas. Yo en el lugar del muchacho no me hubiera dejado destruir.

Candy sacó su malvavisco y lo empezó agitar para que se le enfriara pero este se resbaló del palo donde lo tenía Candy y le cayó a James en el pecho quemándole los vellos , el trató de quitarse el malvavisco, Catherine se doblaba de la risa y Robert lo auxilió.

Candy dijo: Lo siento no fue mi intención

James se levantó molesto y se fue a dormir.

George llegó a las 6 de la mañana y Albert le dio la maleta de Candy y la de El.

George nos irás a buscar a la mansión O´Brien, luego nos iremos al hotel, busca otro que no sea donde nos encontraron los Campbell.

Entendido Señor William.

En la tarde Candy se alistó para ir a la boda con Albert y Robert Clark llevó de acompañante a Catherine Campbell, James no fue porque no estaba invitado Albert llevaba una mochila donde había puesto la ropa sucia de él y Candy.

 **MANSION O´BRIEN**

El ministro casó a Pablo y a Patricia O´Brien en la Mansión.

A Candy le cayó el ramo de novia.

En esa fiesta Candy y Albert bailaron Jazz.

¡Candy estoy nerviosa por la noche de bodas!

¡Patty que emoción! te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo me sentiré triste porque ya no viviremos juntas y estaré sola en el departamento.

No te preocupes Candy, quizás pronto te cases con el Señor William.

Todavía tenemos que vencer muchos obstáculos entre ellos la tía Elroy y el consejo de Ancianos Andrew.

Robert se acercó a Patty y a Candy.

Patty les deseo a Pablo y a ti que sean muy felices.

Candy ¿te seguirás quedando en casa de los Campbell?

Robert no puedo decirte, Albert me dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, creo que nos veremos en Chicago.

¡Y yo que sólo vine con Catherine por ti! ¡trataré de irme a Chicago entonces!

A ver si te dejan los Campbell son muy persuasivos

Eso me di cuenta Catherine es hermosa pero no le veo futuro a mi relación con ella. Me gustaría casarme con una doctora o una enfermera para que tengamos algo en común.

Por favor Robert hablaremos en Chicago, Albert me dijo que no platicara con otros.

George llegó a buscar a los Rubios y ni se despidieron de Catherine ni Robert y se fueron al hotel.

George compraste los boletos que te dije.

Si Señor William mañana tomaran el barco.

Candy dijo: Embarcaremos ¿Dónde?

Albert dijo sonriente: ¡A la Habana Cuba chica! ya no quise ir a Lakewood porque de seguro la tía Elroy nos va a estar molestando, George estará a cargo con Archie del corporativo y tú y yo disfrutaremos de unas vacaciones.

George mandó también un telegrama al hospital donde trabajas por si nos tomamos unos días de más.

Llegaron al Hotel en habitaciones separadas.

Al día siguiente George los llevó al muelle y él se regresó a Chicago.

 **BARCO A LA HABANA**

Candy y Albert desayunaron en el Barco

A estas horas James se estará dando cuenta que no estamos en su casa, dirán que fuimos groseros por no avisarles pero eso que hicieron no estuvo bien.

Albert ¿Ya has ido a Cuba?

No, por eso quise conocerla contigo, quiero tener todo tipo de experiencias contigo Candy.

Podríamos de ir de Cuba a las Bahamas.

Llegaron a la ciudad de la Habana.

Albert y Candy buscaron un hotel el pidió habitaciones separadas.

El entonces le dijo: La ropa que te compró Karen no es adecuada para estar aquí quiero que te compres un vestido de bolitas.

Todas las cubanas contemplaban al güero alto vestido con traje blanco y sombrero con la Rubia chaparrita.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Señora Karen ya fui a ver a la habitación de la Señorita Candy y tampoco está.

Robert dijo: Ella dijo que se irían.

¿regresaron a Chicago? Preguntó James

Candy me dijo que nos veríamos después de vacaciones allá, la verdad no creo que vayan a Chicago.

Ronald dijo: Ni se despidieron.

 **Chicas bonito fin de semana recuerden es drama se apasionan demasiado. Gracias por seguir el Fic..**

 **Saludos a la Castaaneda, Jahzeel, Silvana, soñadora, Patty a, Jenny, sayuri 1707, Glenda,**

 **Susana Rojas (gracias por tus palabras trataré de escribir lo qué pides en Diseñada para mi espero no decepcionarte o quizás lo haga en este fic déjame pensarlo) , Patty (no sé si son dos Patty o son la misma) Yanira.**

 **Mis días de escritora se están terminando. Hoy estamos a 24/07/2015,**


	14. Chapter 14

**HABANA**

Al siguiente día de llegar a la Habana, hicieron un recorrido por la ciudad visitando varios lugares, como el castillo de los tres reyes magos del morro, castillo de la Real fuerza de la Habana, capitolio de la Habana, y por la tarde fueron al malecón Habanero.

Albert le compró varias cosas a Candy.

Albert ya no sigas gastando en mí,

Candy no me quites ese gusto.

Si pero debes ahorrar ya que las cosas andan mal en el corporativo

¿Quién te dijo eso?

La tía Abuela me dijo que los Andrew casi están en la ruina y que por eso vino James a Chicago para hacer negocios contigo, que el es tú única esperanza por tal motivo debo de aceptar sus invitaciones.

Candy los negocios del Corporativo están mejor que nunca, y si estuvieran mal jamás te sacrificaría por la empresa, tu y yo hemos vivido con poco en el pasado, te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, ahora confirmo que mi tía está involucrada en esto con James.

James vino hacer negocios en América, porque se dio cuenta que hay que tener inversiones en todas partes del mundo por el asunto de las guerras, La fortuna de los Campbell es enorme pero sólo en el Reino Unido, ellos no tienen negocios fuera de ahí. Los Andrew tenemos negocios en varias partes del mundo.

Veo que James se ha encaprichado contigo ya ves la amenaza que lanzó en la fogata, he decidido que ya no haré tratos con él.

Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos no para hablar de la empresa ni de James.

Fueron a playa Cayo Coco, Albert quiso ir a ver a los Flamingos del Lugar Candy se puso su traje de baño, Albert se puso inquieto al ver que los cubanos miraban a Candy,

Candy creo que sería mejor que te pongas una playera holgada.

¿Por qué?

Para que no te queme el sol.

Fueron al hotel y le ofrecieron a Albert un masaje que estaba incluido en los servicios.

Candy vio a la muchacha que entró a darle el masaje a Albert

Señor William se puede desvestir por favor, quédese en ropa interior y póngase boca abajo.

Candy no pudo soportar la curiosidad y entró con cuidado a la habitación de Albert y vio que la muchacha se estaba untando las manos con aceite perfumado, y vio a Albert semidesnudo ella se acercó a la muchacha y le hizo señas que se saliera, entonces Candy se untó las manos con aceite y un poco nerviosa le empezó a dar el masaje a Albert comenzó con los hombros.

Candy pensó ¡Qué fuerte es!

Albert sintió las manos suaves y pensó: quiero que Candy me dé el masaje. ¡Albert que estás pensando! ¡eres un pervertido! Sólo son novios. El mismo se reprendía.

¡Por favor deme masaje en las piernas! Hoy caminamos mucho y las siento acalambradas!

Candy se puso más nerviosa y le dio el masaje en las piernas y en la espalda, Albert se volteó porque le iba a dar propina y vio que era Candy.

¡Candy!

¡Perdóname! No pude resistir los celos!, No pude soportar que otra chica te diera el masaje.

El la miró fijamente.

Candy ¡Me lo hubieras dicho! No tenías que pasar por esto. Yo me hubiera negado a recibir el masaje.

¿Quieres que te dé el masaje de frente?

No Candy, no quiero exponerte al peligro.

Albert tu siempre has tenido autocontrol, eres todo un caballero siempre me respetaste en el departamento magnolia.

Si pero no éramos novios y nunca nos pusimos en este tipo de situaciones.

Te aseguro que te gustará tapate los ojos solamente.

Albert dijo: ¡Eso tenlo por seguro que me gustará!

Se tapó los ojos y Candy puso sus manos en sus hombros ¡ Albert al sentir el contacto se estremeció! Ella bajó sus manos al pecho de Albert y el jadeo un poco se quitó el trapo de los ojos y la jaló hacia el y la acostó en la cama

Dijo con voz ronca: ¡Te dije que no me podría resistir!

Se puso arriba de ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente Candy respondió a sus besos. El empezó acariciarle la pierna y

En ese momento tocaron la puerta ¡Señor William! Llegó un telegrama para usted.

Albert se detuvo, y dijo ¡escóndete!

Albert abrió la puerta, y le dieron el telegrama.

Era de George informándole que ya habían cerrado un buen negocio.

Candy ¡pequeña ve a tu cuarto!

Si enseguida

A las 8 pasaré por ti para que bajemos a cenar.

Si amor

Albert cerró la puerta y pensó: ¿Pero que estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo pude perder el control así? ¿Se habrá asustado? Ella pensará que soy peor que James.

Candy pensó: ¡que rico besa Albert! evitaré ponerlo en este tipo de situaciones.

Los rubios bajaron a cenar empezaron a tocar un danzón y se acercó un joven y le dijo a Albert Señor me permite bailar con su hermanita.

Albert se puso serio a mi no me tienes que decir es a ella.

Candy miró al muchacho se veía jovencito y le dio ternura porque se acordó de Tom.

Y se paró a bailar con él.

¿Que edad tienes muchacho?

18 años ¿y usted señorita?

22 años

¿Qué? Se ve usted más Joven yo creí que tenía 18 como yo.

Albert estaba serio y pensaba: Debo tener autocontrol me salen sentimientos peligrosos, celos, lujuria, me vuelvo posesivo, creo que fue mala idea venir a Cuba ¿Por qué le doy vueltas al asunto? definitivamente me debo de casar con ella, lo más pronto posible, llegando a Chicago hablaré con el consejo Andrew.

Candy terminó de bailar con el muchacho y fue a la mesa.

¡ese chico tiene 18 años!

Candy me hablaron de una cascada llamada cataratas Nicho, Cienfuegos y quiero visitar el lugar, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Si me gustaría ir

Está bien dejaremos las cosas aquí en el hotel, acamparemos en la cascada.

¡Una aventura juntos!

Al siguiente día Albert preparó su mochila, igual Candy el pasó por ella para desayunar en el hotel.

En el restaurante del hotel vieron a Catherine Campbell.

Catherine se acercó a ellos: ¡con que aquí están!

Albert se puso de pie, Catherine ¡que sorpresa!

Catherine dijo: No creí encontrarlos aquí.

¿Con quien viniste?

Con Robert, todavía le quedan unos días de vacaciones lo convencí de venir a Cuba, ya ves que está cerca de Florida mis padres me prestaron el Yate.

¿y ustedes que planes tienen?

Iremos a conocer una cascada.

¿Podemos ir con ustedes? La verdad se me está haciendo difícil la convivencia con Robert el se siente muy cohibido conmigo.

¡Bueno pero el lugar al que iremos es rústico! Vamos acampar en la cascada.

¡Mejor! Me gusta la aventura, William yo no soy como James, yo comprendo tu relación con Candy, creo que sería sano que estemos juntos estos días.

Robert bajó al restaurante y vio a Candy y se alegró, fue directo a saludarla.

¡Robert iremos con Candy y William a visitar una cascada!

¡Claro será grandioso!

Desayunaron los cuatro juntos, ¿Por qué no dejan sus cosas en el Yate para que no paguen hotel los días que estemos fuera. El yate lo tiene el capitán.

Albert contestó: Catherine no te preocupes por nuestras cosas prefiero dejarlas en el hotel.

Los cuatro se lanzaron a la Aventura un coche los llevó al pueblo cercano a la cascada.

Robert iba conversando con Candy sobre los pacientes del hospital.

Catherine y Albert conversaban sobre Escocia.

Luego de ahí les rentaron unos caballos.

Llegaron a la cascada y el guía dejó a las dos parejas en la cascada.

Catherine se quito la ropa y se quedó en traje de baño y se metió a la cascada, Candy se metió así como iba.

Candy ¿qué puedo hacer para gustarle a Robert?

El es de buenos sentimientos, podrías hacer trabajo social en el hospital.

Soy capaz hasta de meterme a estudiar enfermería con tal de estar cerca de él.

¡Te pegó fuerte el amor Catherine!

Si Candy ¿Por qué seremos tan terriblemente obsesivos los Campbell? De una vez te digo mi hermano no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

Catherine perdóname se que es tu hermano, pero James ya no tiene nada que hacer, Albert y yo nos amamos.

Me caes bien Candy, espero que ambas logremos la felicidad con los hombres que amamos.

Albert y Robert estaban pescando ambos estaban en silencio.

Candy vio un árbol de papaya y bajó una Albert le prestó su navaja y la peló para que todos comieran.

Albert preparó el fuego para asar las mojarras.

Almorzaron y Robert le dijo a Candy: Definitivamente no podré seguir alentando a Catherine, me doy cuenta que es a ti a quien amo.

Candy bajo la cabeza y dijo yo tampoco te aliento a ti.

Robert preparó los lugares para poner la tienda de acampar.

Catherine dijo: Candy yo me levanto en las noches al baño.

Candy dijo: uy tenemos un serio problema porque yo también, entonces iremos juntas.

¿Será que no hay cocodrilos que salgan en la noche.?

¡Catherine no me pongas nerviosa!

Albert dijo: Pregunté y me dijeron que en esta cascada no hay cocodrilos y traigo un arma por si se nos acerca un animal salvaje.

Ambas suspiraron tranquilamente.

Albert aseguró bien la tienda de campaña para las damas Robert y El dormirían fuera.

Albert y Candy se metieron en la cascada y Robert se animó a nadar también

¡Que hermoso lugar! Albert

Esa noche se la pasaron ahí al siguiente día desayunaron frutas que cortaron cerca de Ahí y regresaron a Playa Cayo Coco.

Las parejas se acompañaron toda el tiempo que estuvieron en Cuba.

Al siguiente Lunes Albert y Candy iban a irse en el Barco a Florida pero Catherine los convenció de viajar con ellos en el yate y accedieron, al llegar a Florida, Los Rubios y Robert Clark y Catherine fueron a la Estación del tren para regresar a Chicago.

 **CHICAGO**

Llegaron a Chicago el miércoles en la mañana y Albert se quedó con Candy en el departamento.

Albert y Candy salieron a comprar despensa.

Candy quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó el día del masaje.

Te disculpo Albert pero no lo vuelvas hacer

El se quedó apenado y ella sonrió y le dijo: No me tienes que pedir disculpas yo te puse en esa situación soy la responsable.

Candy creo que vendrás a vivir conmigo en la mansión, mañana mismo empezaré a remodelar un cuarto para ti.

Albert no es necesario prefiero quedarme en mi departamento.

Me preocupa Candy porque ahora estarás sola.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Al día siguiente Albert llegó a su casa ¿Dónde estuviste?

Me fui a Cuba

¡Eres un inconsciente! Dejaste todo abandonado por pasar unos días con esa muchacha.

Tía ya supe lo que le dijiste a Candy de que estamos casi en la ruina, de una vez te digo que pronto me casaré con ella.

Eso no lo permitiré.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Soy un hombre adulto y autosuficiente, dejaré todo y me iré con ella.

Pondré todo en orden y que el consejo decida quién se hará cargo.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Candy le llevó recuerditos a sus compañeras de Florida y Cuba.

Catherine fue hablar con Candy en el hospital a la hora de la salida, la invitó a comer a un restaurante.

Candy he pensado bien las cosas y quiero que hables con William para que mueva sus influencias y pueda trabajar en el hospital en el área administrativa, sé que él es uno de los donadores principales del hospital.

Hablaré con él Catherine.

Estaban almorzando cuando James se puso atrás de Candy.

 **Chicas espero se la estén pasando bonito en sus vacaciones.**

 **Saludos a Soadora, Jahzeel, Susana Rojas, Sayuri 1707, Laila, Luz, Glenda, Patty, Silvana, Josie, Yanira, Georgia Celli ( Candy estuvo segura de ver el fantasma en el Manga en el tomo 1 pagina 96, Albert fue el único que no estuvo presente en esa fiesta así que es una suposición mía, Candy también menciona al fantasma en el tomo 9 cuando huyó de Neal.**

 **Saludos a la anónima que acaba encontrar la página de Facfiction, la serie completa de Candy está e tiene buena calidad el anime, esta historia no se la enseñes a tu niña porque tiene escenas para adultos**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHICAS SI SON MUY SENSIBLES POR FAVOR NO LEAN ESTE CAPITULO Y MEJOR LEAN HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION. Josie si lees esto si necesitarás tu té de tila**

James dijo: Hola Candice

Candy se levantó de la mesa y puso el costo de su platillo y dijo Catherine cuando tenga la respuesta te avisaré.

James sujetó a Candy por el brazo y dijo: La Señora Elroy te espera en su coche.

Candy forcejeó para liberarse salió y ahí estaba la señora Elroy, Candy se acercó al coche, sube Candy quiero hablar contigo.

Candy subió y la señora Elroy le dijo al chofer: Dirígete a la Clínica Feliz

Candice me dijo William que renunciará al consorcio Andrew para casarse contigo, y me reclamó que te haya dicho que casi estábamos en la ruina, te mentí Candy porque nunca aceptaré que William se case contigo, acabarás por destruir su vida así como lo hiciste con Anthony y Stear.

¿Por qué me sigue culpando de eso? No tuve la culpa, Dios es el que tiene nuestra vida en sus manos, El decide a quien llevarse primero.

Ya el consejo de ancianos Andrew decidió no aceptar las relaciones entre William y tú, ¡aléjate de el!¡no trunques su posición como patriarca de los Andrew!, si lo amas debes desear lo mejor para él, y lo mejor para él no es una muchacha insignificante como tú, una huérfana sin clase.

¡Señora Elroy que cruel es al decirme esas palabras! ¡usted sabe como herirme!

¡Detenga el auto por favor! Me bajaré

El chofer detuvo el carro y Candy bajó sin decirle ni una palabra más a la Señora Elroy.

Candy tomó un cochero para ir al consorcio Andrew.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

Al llegar al Consorcio George salió y dijo:

Señorita Candy por favor espere al Señor William está en una junta con el consejo de ancianos Andrew.

Candy se acercó a la sala de juntas y escuchó que decían:

¡No la aceptaremos! ¡Te tienes que casar con una muchacha de sociedad!

Candy escuchó todas las oposiciones y los argumentos que el Consejo de ancianos le dijo a Albert.

Escuchó también que Albert la defendía y que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella.

Candy salió de ahí llorando y mientras caminaba pensó: ¡El me ama! Y está dispuesto a luchar contra todos, el es muy importante para su familia se enemistaría con ellos si decide casarse conmigo.

Candy fue a su departamento y encontró a James en la puerta.

¡que haces aquí!

¡Creíste que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras estabas con él en Cuba!

¡Estás loco James! No me importa si el consejo de ancianos Andrew no me quiere o la Señora Elroy, no renunciaré a mi felicidad con Albert.

¡Te dije que si no eras mía tampoco serás de nadie! ¡William desaparecerá de eso me encargaré yo!

¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso atentaras contra su vida?

Me has subestimado Candy, por las buenas soy bueno pero no me estás dejando opciones, por ahora me retiro, te mostré un poquito de lo que soy capaz espero medites lo que harás ahora, porque te puedes arrepentir de no haber terminado con William, en el próximo movimiento que yo haga.

Candy se metió a su departamento y se puso a llorar.

Ese día el coche que utilizaba frecuentemente Albert se quedó sin frenos y fue a estrellarse contra un árbol el chofer de Albert salió herido.

Albert llegó en la noche a visitar a Candy

Cuando Candy le abrió la puerta del departamento El se refugió en sus brazos.

¡Albert que tienes!

Candy en este día han pasado muchas cosas, tuve una junta con el consejo de ancianos Andrew y me pusieron muchas trabas para casarme contigo, quedamos en que arreglaré unos asuntos antes de dejar mi puesto.

Pero eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, estoy consternado porque mi chofer se estrelló contra un árbol, lo habíamos mandado a comprar papelería, pero le fallaron los frenos al carro, lo bueno fue que no pasó a mayores está un poco golpeado, fué el coche que uso casi a diario.

Candy se acordó de las palabras de James.

Albert quédate conmigo hoy.

Candy sólo contigo encuentro calma, es como si estuviera en el desierto y de pronto encontrara un oasis, te amo Candy, quiero estar siempre junto a ti.

Candy lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa y el se metió a duchar

Ella tenía preparado algo sencillo para cenar cuando el salió del baño ella tenía servida la cena.

Después que cenaron ambos fueron a la cama.

El se acostó aferrado a ella y Candy mientras acariciaba su cabello para adormecerlo Candy no durmió en toda la noche por pensar en las palabras de James y le dio temor que James atentara contra la vida de Albert.

Ella dijo en un susurro: ¡perdóname Albert pero es necesario que me aleje de ti! no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Al siguiente día ella se levantó temprano, se bañó y preparó el desayuno para Albert.

El despertó y notó que ella no estaba a su lado.

El salió de la habitación y vio que ella estaba preparando café.

¡Te levantaste temprano Candy! ¡pensé que mis ojos nunca lo verían!

Ella sonrió y dijo: Soy más responsable ahora Albert.

El fue a lavarse la cara y desayunaron.

Candy esta vida sencilla es la que deseo tener contigo.

Ella trataba de sonreír con sus palabras, pero ya había decidido alejarse de él.

Candy se terminó de alistar para irse al Hospital.

Albert la sujetó de la cintura y se despidió con un beso apasionado.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Al llegar al hospital estaba James esperándola

¡Deja de hostigarme James!

¿Qué has decidido?

Me alejaré de él no es necesario que le hagas daño.

¡bien pensado Candy!

El la sujetó atrayéndola hacia el ¡quiero que te vengas conmigo a Escocia!

¡Estás loco! Eso jamás, ella volvió a forcejear con él y pudo liberarse

James dijo :Te haré cambiar de opinión poco a poco y se fue

Robert encontró a Candy llorando

¿Qué tienes Candy?

No puedo decirte

Dime somos amigos.

¡tengo que irme de Chicago!

¿Por qué?

Te acuerdas de lo que dijo James en la fogata

Si me acuerdo que pasa con eso

Que lo está cumpliendo, temo por la vida de Albert

¡Tienes que decirle al Señor William lo que está pasando!

No Robert ya le dije a James que me alejaré de él

Candy no puedes dejar el Hospital, ni renunciar a William si lo amas, ¡lucha por él!

Todos se oponen, el dejará de ser el patriarca de su familia por mí, yo no dejaré que eso suceda y su vida corre peligro.

¿Estás segura Candy que renunciaras a él?

Ya lo decidí.

¿Dónde irás?

No puedo regresar al hogar de Pony, porqué Albert me buscará ahí.

Candy están reclutando médicos y enfermeras en los campamentos de los pozos petroleros, allá dan alimentación y hospedaje, sólo que para las mujeres es muy difícil estar entre puros hombres.

¡No me importa! Dime donde tengo que ir.

Iré contigo Candy, para dejarte instalada allá y recomendarte con el administrador del campamento, mi papá es accionista le pediré una recomendación para ti.

Robert entonces de una vez renunciaré al hospital para irme

¡Alista tus cosas Candy! ¡Yo te pasaré a buscar! Para ir a la estación del tren.

Candy habló con el Doctor Lennard

Robert pidió unos días de permiso para llevar a Candy.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy arregló su maleta y escribió una nota para Albert que decía:

Querido Albert

Es necesario que me aleje de ti, escuché todos los argumentos del consejo de ancianos Andrew y la tía abuela me dijo que se opone a nuestra relación, tomé la decisión después del accidente de tu coche, no quiero que nada malo te pase. No me busques quedas libre de cualquier compromiso conmigo, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Te amaré siempre.

Tuya Candice White

Robert llegó a buscarla para irse con ella a la estación del tren.

 **CLINICA FELIZ**

Doctor vine para darle unos regalos que Albert y yo le compramos en Cuba y Florida

Y también me vine a despedir de usted

Candy ¿Qué sucede?

Albert está en peligro necesito alejarme de él, quiero que le entregue esta nota , dígale que deseo que sea muy feliz.

Hija creo que te estás apresurando tienes que hablarlo con él, juntos encontraran una solución.

Esto no tiene solución tengo que irme de su lado.

Candy abrazó al doctor Martin y el vio que se subió al auto de Robert Clark.

El Doctor Martin después que Candy se fue, se apresuró para ir al consorcio Andrew para entregarle a Albert la nota de Candy.

 **ESTACION DE TREN**

Candy todavía es tiempo de que reflexiones y decidas quedarte con él.

Robert, James es capaz de todo.

Candy y Robert abordaron el tren, camino a Louisiana.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

Doctor Martin ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Necesita algo?

No muchacho vine para entregarte esta nota de Candy

Albert abrió la nota y la leyó

¿Dónde fue Candy, Doctor Martín?

No me quiso decir, sólo me dijo que estabas en peligro y que ella tenía que alejarse de su vida.

¡Iré a la estación de tren para detenerla!

¡George vamos! El doctor Martín fue con ellos.

Al llegar a la estación de tren no encontraron a Candy.

Albert fue a dejar al doctor Martin a la clínica feliz y mientras iban camino a la mansión, el dijo: George, a partir de este momento dejaré de tomar decisiones en el consorcio Andrew, ya no trabajaré más para ellos, no sé si tu quieres quedarte como encargado.

Señor William yo seguiré siendo su asistente lo apoyo en cualquier decisión que tome.

¡gracias George! Iré a buscar mis cosas y las llevaré al departamento de Candy, cuando la encuentre me casaré con ella y nos iremos de Chicago.

Señor William y ¿que piensa hacer con su fortuna personal?

Tenemos que decidirlo muy bien George no puedo dar pasos en falso ahora que no estaré avalado por el consorcio Andrew.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

¿William porque viniste tan temprano?

Vine por mis cosas, desde este momento no tengo ningún vínculo contigo ni con el consorcio Andrew, que me lleven los papeles que tengo que firmar para cederle la administración a la persona que elijan como director del consorcio.

¡tú no puedes hacer eso William! Eres el patriarca de la familia.

Como patriarca tengo obligaciones pero no tengo ningún privilegio, como no me avalaron para casarme con Candy, desde ahora tampoco me tengo que preocupar por ustedes ya me cansé de llenarle los bolsillos he sacrificado mi propia felicidad por ustedes y no tuve nada a cambio.

Lograste que Candy se fuera de mi lado, pensaste que alejándola me ibas a seguir manejando a tu antojo, pero te equivocaste, no descansaré en localizar a Candy aunque me tome años, cuando la encuentre me casaré con ella y me iré a vivir lejos de ustedes, a tener la vida sencilla que siempre desee a su lado.

Adiós Señora Elroy

¡William!

El subió alistó sus maletas y se fue.

Dos horas después llegó James a visitar a la Señora Elroy.

Dígame Señora Elroy que pasó con William y Candy.

William se fue de la casa, ha renunciado a la administración del consorcio, y Candy se fue de Chicago

¿Que Candy se fue?

Si, William me dijo que se dedicará a buscarla y cuando la encuentre se casará con ella.

James pensó: yo la encontraré primero esto me da un poco de tiempo.

James ya no seguiré en esto contigo, tengo que convencer a William de que regrese y tendré que aceptar su relación con Candy.

No importa ya logré lo que quería señora Elroy, le agradezco el apoyo que me brindó, por último quiero decirle algo un reino que lucha contra si mismo jamás prevalece, mi familia nunca se hubiera opuesto a mí, al contrario siempre me apoyan en todas mis decisiones, me da lástima William con una familia como usted para que quiere enemigos jajajaaja.

La Señora Elroy al escuchar esto casi se le paralizó el corazón

 **CAMPAMENTO PETROLERO** **Homer Field, Claiborne Parish, Louisiana**

Robert Clark le entregó la recomendación de Candy al administrador del campamento.

Aquí sólo trabajan hombres no admitimos mujeres.

Pues ella es la primera mujer que trabajará aquí, usted será el responsable de que la Señorita Candy esté bien aquí.

No quiero ser niñera de esta Señorita bastante trabajo tengo ya para que me agreguen el cuidado de ella.

Le diré a mi padre que usted está inconforme estoy seguro que encontraremos a una persona que pueda hacerse cargo.

Está bien yo me haré cargo de la Señorita. Sólo que no puedo darle trato preferencial.

El administrador llevo a Candy a la galera que habitaría había una cama individual y un locker Robert revisó que todo estuviera bien.

El se despidió de ella. Candy dentro de dos meses dejaré el hospital y vendré aquí para estar contigo.

Robert no es necesario, tienes tu vida en Chicago.

Tú te has convertido en mi razón de vivir

Robert te estoy agradecida pero no esperes nada más de mí, porque nunca dejaré de amar a Albert.

Candy no renuncié ahora al hospital porque todos sospecharían que me fui contigo, así doy tiempo que las cosas se calmen.

Vendré a visitarte cada mes.

Ya te dije que no es necesario

Candy ten mi dirección no dudes en escribirme, cualquier cosa que necesites te la haré llegar. Robert sacó un fajo de billetes y dijo: Ten esto es para que compres todo lo que te haga falta,

Robert no puedo aceptarlo.

No lo rechaces Candy, porque no podría estar tranquilo.

El la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Llegó el administrador y le dijo: Este será su uniforme le dio una camisa y un pantalón color gris, siempre tendrá agarrado el cabello, no usara maquillaje ni alhajas, y usará este gorro ,también debe usar cubre bocas sólo en el consultorio del médico puede quitárselo y en su galera. El desayuno se sirve a las 7 de la mañana, el almuerzo a la 1 de la tarde y la cena a las 7 de la noche, a las 8 pm tiene que estar en su galera si se le encuentra fuera se le meterá un reporte, póngase el uniforme la presentaré con el médico. No debe admitir a nadie en su galera ni a mí, sino será acreedora de un reporte y si se le encuentra en la galera de los obreros la reportaré. Entendió Señorita

Si entendí gracias.

Trabajamos de lunes a Sábados los Domingos puede hacer lo que quiera en su día libre menos andar en las galeras de los obreros. Usted, el doctor y yo somos los únicos que tenemos el derecho de tener los Domingos libres, los demás trabajan.

Candy se puso su uniforme completamente holgado su gorro sus botas, y su cubre boca

El administrador la llevó con el médico.

Doctor Graham le presento a su asistente la Señorita Candice White

¿Una chica en el campamento?

Mucho gusto doctor

El Administrador tenía 45 años y el médico 50 ambos con familia.

Aquí se la dejo me retiro.

Candy se quitó el cubre bocas y el doctor le dijo: Yo le sugiero que cuando venga algún paciente se lo ponga, aquí hay hombres que trabajan 14 x 14 y 28 x 28 ¿a que se refiere con eso? Catorce días se quedan en el campamento sin su mujer y no pueden salir al pueblo así que hay mucha testosterona por aquí, no se que te trajo a este lugar olvidado por Dios pero debes cuidarte y no ser imprudente aquí son unas bestias.

Eso si no te aburrirás porque tienes a la mejor compañía o sea yo y a cada rato hay un lesionado.

Esa noche Candy miró al cielo desde la ventana de su galera, y pensó Albert nunca podré olvidarte.

Albert en el departamento de Candy pensó: Ese día sólo se despidió con un beso, Candy porque no pudiste ser fuerte y huiste de mí las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.

 **Saludos a Glenda, Georgia Celli, Yanira, Gladys (aquí a veces he puesto links y no me los acepta el sistema ni me permite poner nombre de páginas, no veo la manera en que pueda enviarte el link de la pagina donde está el manga, solo que me escribas a mi correo personal y ahí te lo mando, en mi perfil del fanfiction está mi correo y mi face) Soadora, saludos a sayuri 1707, Luz, a la anónima(escríbeme a mi correo ahí te puedo decir donde puedes ver los videos saludos) Hola Susana a .mi no me dio vacaciones mi jefe aunque ya me tocan pero es algo especial, veré la serie que me recomiendas gracias, Saludos Patty,( si James es malísimo )**


	16. Chapter 16

Había pasado dos meses desde que Albert había renunciado a la presidencia del consorcio Andrew, Archie no quiso tomar esa responsabilidad por lealtad a su tío, quedó encargado un primo lejano llamado Jhon Andrew pero en el primer mes varios socios retiraron su capital porque no querían arriesgarse con el nuevo presidente de la compañía.

En cambio James Campbell se fortaleció en esos dos meses su papá Ronald manejaba su compañía en Europa y James puso una sucursal en Estados Unidos, en poco tiempo se estaba haciendo de renombre usaba como tarjeta de presentación la amistad con el señor William Albert Andrew.

Albert en cambio con su fortuna personal hizo inversiones en Brasil y tenía negocios con dos socios en Londres, y puso un despacho como consultor de inversiones, Albert le encargó a George buscar a Candy en todos los hospitales del país, y fue personalmente al hogar de pony para ver si Candy se había comunicado con ellas y a pedirle a la hermana María que en cuanto supieran de ella se lo hicieran saber.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

 **¿R** obert otra vez estás pidiendo permiso? El mes pasado fueron 5 días, quiero saber dónde vas.

Catherine te agradezco tu preocupación, iré a visitar a unos parientes fuera de Chicago.

¡Eso es mentira! Ya investigué y toda tu familia está en Chicago.

Catherine esos son los motivos por lo cual nunca me involucraría contigo, querrás tenerme dominado, y no dejarás que tenga mis amistades, el amor no aprisiona.

Robert lo siento, me lleno de celos al pensar que vas a ver a alguien más. Entré a trabajar a este hospital por estar cerca de ti.

No debiste hacerlo Catherine, yo no puedo corresponderte.

 **CAMPAMENTO PETROLERO** **Homer Field, Claiborne Parish, Louisiana**

Candy todos los muchachos han cooperado para celebrarle su cumpleaños.

¡Doctor no era necesario!

¡Claro que si! Usted es la única chica en el campamento y todos la quieren consentir, hasta los que saben música están ensayando para que haya baile ese día, todos quieren bailar una pieza con usted.

¡Ya el administrador nos dio permiso será el Domingo en la hora del almuerzo!

Quien lo diría, el primer mes todos me hicieron la vida de cuadritos y ahora hasta me quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Te ganaste al líder, eso fue lo que te valió.

La única petición que tenemos es que ese día te pongas vestido y te maquilles.

¿pero será que el administrador lo permita?

¡claro que si! De él fue la idea.

¡Hasta el mexicano está haciendo dos piñatas para que las rompamos ese día!

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL**

¿Qué pudo averiguar?

No está en ningún hospital o clínica del país

¡No pudo tragársela la tierra!

Quiero que busquen en las minas, los campos petroleros, los muelles, en todo lugar donde haya servicio médico.

Si Señor James buscaremos en todas partes.

¿Y que pasó con el orfanato?

En la oficina postal, no ha llegado ninguna Carta de la Señorita Candice, ya le dije al encargado de la oficina postal de Michigan que le daremos una buena gratificación si nos avisa cuando llegue la carta.

¡Bien hecho!

James pensó: Candy en cuanto te encuentre ¡serás para mí!¡ ahora ya no tienes la protección de William!

 **OFICINA DE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW CONSULTOR EN**

 **NEGOCIOS E INVERSONES.**

Cómo ves George, Robert Clark Padre quiere que sea su socio en un campamento de petróleo en Louisiana.

Señor William ¿ocupará todo su capital? Hay muchos rumores sobre una crisis en el país.

Precisamente por eso me detengo en hacer una inversión fuerte, a pesar de que a Candy no le interesa si tengo o no dinero, quiero darle una vida económicamente estable. Creo que lo mejor es seguir haciendo negocios en Brasil y Londres.

Archie me dijo que varios socios se retiraron del consorcio, ¡aún así no dan su brazo a torcer!, son demasiado orgullosos para reconocer que actuaron mal conmigo.

Trato de mantener mi mente ocupada con el trabajo, pero no dejo de pensar en Candy, ¿Dónde está? estará bien, ¿ piensa en mi? Si le hace falta algo, me siento impotente de no poder protegerla. El domingo cumplirá 23 años.

Sólo trabajando he evitado volverme loco.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL EN CHICAGO**

¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital Catherine?

Todo está bien

¿Entonces porque te veo de mal humor?

Porque Robert otra vez pidió 5 días de permiso, le pregunté qué haría, me dijo que visitaría a unos parientes fuera de Chicago ¡y es mentira! ¡porqué toda su familia es de Chicago!

¿Cuándo lo hizo por primera vez?

De hecho con esta van 3 veces que pide permiso

Si quieres te investigo donde va

¡Si quiero saberlo!

Robert Clark estaba interesado en Candy

¡si lo sé!

Creo que Candy recibió ayuda de alguien para desaparecer, te ayudaré Catherine. Seguiremos a Robert Clark.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CHICAGO**

Robert ¡Que gusto!

¡Señor William! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Está de compras?

No Robert, Por aquí puse mi Despacho de consultoría

¿Y tú éstas de compras?

Si, saldré fuera de la ciudad

Robert el día que desapareció Candy un amigo me dijo que Alguien la acompañaba y me dio tu descripción, quiero saber si fuiste tú.

Señor William no es mi costumbre mentir, si estuve con ella ese día.

¿Dónde está Candy?

No puedo decírselo, ella me pidió que no dijera nada y le soy leal.

¡Qué conveniente es tu lealtad Robert! porque estás interesado en ella.

Señor William no le niego que estoy interesado en Candy, pero yo no me atrevería a interferir en su relación con usted, ella no quiere verlo, porque piensa que usted está en peligro, por eso se alejó y por toda la oposición que puso su familia. Lo único que puedo decirle es que Candy está bien.

¡Robert dime por favor donde puedo hallarla!

¡Señor William ya le dije que no puedo traicionar la confianza de Candy! hasta he hablado de más. Me retiro y siento no poder ayudarlo.

Albert pensó: ¡Candy le tienes más confianza a el que a mí!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Archie dile a William que estoy enferma para que venga a verme.

Ya le dije eso tía, él no quiere saber nada de ti.

Archie debes pensar que el consorcio está a la deriva debes convencerlo que vuelva.

Tía nada lo hará cambiar de opinión salvo que los ancianos del consorcio lo apoyen para que se case con Candy.

¡Todos son tan tercos! No creo que acepten.

Entonces no puedo hacer nada.

 **CAMPAMENTO PETROLERO** **Homer Field, Claiborne Parish, Louisiana**

¡Robert!

¡Candy! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Me ha ido de maravilla me tomó un mes adaptarme

Te invito al pueblo Candy

Pero no creo que me dejen salir

Ya le pedí permiso al administrador

Si es así vamos

Candy me encontré al Señor William antes de venir

¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijo?

Me dijo que quiere saber dónde estas

No le digas Robert ¡y que más sabes de él!

Puso una oficina en el centro de Chicago, parece que trabaja por su cuenta. De hecho todo Chicago habla sobre eso, de que dejó la presidencia del consorcio Andrew y que muchos socios se retiraron desde que el renunció.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡No debió de hacer eso!

Candy cualquiera que haya sido el motivo es muy loable que se haya querido separar de su familia y estar por su cuenta, me parece un hombre admirable.

Candy, también se por Catherine que James se ha vuelto muy influyente en Chicago.

Cambiando de tema quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, Robert sacó una pulsera de oro con el nombre de Candy grabado.

Robert no tenías que regalarme nada.

Fue un placer para mi Candy

Robert quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Dime haré lo que me pidas

Quiero que llegando a Chicago mandes una carta a Michigan para el Hogar de Pony quiero que sepan que estoy bien, llegando al campamento te la daré, ponla en un sobre con estampillas de chicago y ponle cualquier nombre de remitente solo que la carta será mía.

Y también que pongas en el buzón de mi amigo Archie una carta y una en la oficina de Albert.

¿No crees que es arriesgado Candy?

Lo sé o manda a otra persona para que no sepan que eres tú.

Creo que es mejor que yo mande a un empleado de mi casa.

¡Gracias Robert!

Robert mañana celebraran mi cumpleaños en el campamento.

Entonces me quedaré a la celebración.

 **CUMPLEAÑOS DE CANDY.**

Candy se puso un vestido rojo con negro con un collar largo y se maquilló.

Cuando entró al comedor todos los obreros se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Robert fue alcanzarla para darle el brazo.

Alinearon las mesas y dejaron un espacio para bailar, habían trompetas, contrabajo, saxofón, batería y Guitarra.

Robert, el Doctor Graham, el administrador, el líder de los obreros y Candy se sentaron en la mesa de honor.

Hicieron una parrillada, el mexicano hizo guacamole, para acompañar la parrillada.

El administrador dijo unas palabras:

Compañeros estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida enfermera la Señorita Candice White, antes de empezar con la celebración ella tiene palabras de agradecimiento.

Candy se puso de pie y dijo: Primero le doy Gracias a Dios por mi vida El cual me está permitiendo cumplir 23 años, también les agradezco a todos ustedes por contribuir a esta celebración y al Doctor Robert Clark porque él me trajo a este campamento y al administrador por dar su consentimiento de tener esta fiesta. Todos le aplaudieron.

Antes de servir la comida romperemos las piñatas.

A Candy le taparon los ojos con un pañuelo le dieron unas vueltas entonces ella agarró el hilo de la piñata y comenzó a golpearla, todos empezaron a decirle ¡tramposa! ¡tramposa!

Robert se reía de Candy, le quitaron el palo a Candy y se lo dieron a Robert él la terminó de romper y todos se molestaron porque ellos también querían pasar.

Luego pusieron la otra piñata y pasó el administrador y el doctor Graham y el líder sindical de ahí sólo 3 más pasaron y recogieron los dulces de la piñata.

Sirvieron la comida.

Y después de eso el cocinero sacó el pastel y le dijeron a Candy que pidiera tres deseos.

El primer deseo que Candy pensó. Que James se vaya de América.

2.- Que Albert esté bien y sea Feliz

3.-Que todos en el hogar de Pony estén bien.

Los obreros tocaron el Charleston y el primero en Bailar con Candy esa música fue Robert, después el administrador, el líder sindical, ellos bailaron una pieza completa, de ahí los trabajadores sólo bailaron fracciones de las canciones.

Después de una hora de bailar Candy se fue a sentar.

¡No aguanto los pies!

Candy todos te quieren

Creo que sí, sólo que el líder sindical se enojó porque me reí de su forma de bailar el Charleston.

¡Candy deja las travesuras! Ya tengo que regresarme a Chicago Candy.

Ven conmigo fuera de la galera te daré las cartas.

Candy le entregó las 3 cartas.

Robert abrazó a Candy y le dejó dinero.

 **OFICINA DE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW CONSULTOR EN**

 **NEGOCIOS E INVERSONES.**

Albert llegó a la Oficina.

Señor William dejaron un sobre debajo de su puerta.

Albert abrió la Carta y la leyó.

Querido Bert.

Quiero decirte que estoy bien, sigo ejerciendo mi profesión, supe que dejaste el consorcio Andrew, eso me dio tristeza porque no quería que te alejaras de tu familia, esto me hace pensar que por esa parte fue en balde irme, pero por otro lado lo que me detiene de regresar a tu lado es tu bienestar, no quiero que nada malo te pase, tengo mis razones en pensar que estarías en peligro si vuelvo, te sigo amando, recuerdo tus besos y todo lo que me hiciste sentir. Espero algún día verte de nuevo. Deseo que seas Feliz.

Tuya por siempre Candice White

Albert suspiró y dijo: Dice que está bien y que no regresa conmigo porque piensa que estoy en peligro, está enterada que me alejé del consorcio Andrew.

Señor William noté que la carta no tiene la dirección del remitente.

Así es George, creo que el que la trajo la carta fue Robert Clark, él sabe dónde está Candy.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Hola Robert ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a Louisiana?

Yo nunca te dije donde iría, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL**

James Campbell pensó: Robert Clark ya me intrigaste que llegas a buscar en Louisiana, creo que tengo que investigar más a fondo

Saludos a Yanira, Luz, Patty, Glenda, Patty a, Zafiro Azul cielo, La Castaaneda, Soadora, Rocio C, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw mi correo es tutypineapple Susana Rojas (Fíjate que en el lugar popular donde pasan videos en el internet no encontré la serie que me recomendaste, sólo encuentro videos musicales con fragmentos de la serie, pero ya vi al muchacho y está guapitsimo.) **mi face es dulce candy pineapple las que me quieran mandar msj**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Catherine quiero que almorcemos juntos

¿Es en serio Robert? pensé que estabas molesto conmigo

No estoy molesto Catherine entonces ¿me acompañas o no?

¡Si! déjame firmar y ahorita te alcanzo en el portón.

Robert Clark pensó: Tengo que inventarle algo para que no sospeche que a la que llego a ver es a Candy, capaz y se lo diga al hermano.

Catherine y Robert fueron a un restaurante

Catherine quería disculparme por mi reacción de la mañana, me tomó por sorpresa que supieras donde había viajado.

Robert tu sabes que estoy interesada en ti por eso investigué.

Mis viajes a Louisiana son un encargo de mi Padre el tiene negocios allá, y yo llego a verificar que todo esté en orden, de acuerdo a sus estándares.

¡Me da alivio saber que sólo es por negocios! ¿Irás el próximo mes?

Todo depende de lo que mí papá me indique

¡sí vas me gustaría acompañarte!

El le agarró la mano y en ese momento Catherine sintió que se le aceleró el corazón.

Catherine ese viaje es pesado, no quisiera que salgas de tu confort para acompañarme, y tampoco quiero que pierdas días laborables en el hospital,

yo lo hago porque no tengo remedio, pero tu ¡linda no tienes que hacerlo!

Él le acarició el rostro

¡prométeme que no insistirás en acompañarme! Es mejor que salgamos aquí en Chicago.

¿Salir?

Así es Catherine somos amigos o te incomoda salir conmigo.

No me incomoda Robert al contrario estaré encantada de que salgamos.

Está bien ahora te pido que no sigas indagando creo que la base de toda amistad o relación es la confianza. Catherine si me doy cuenta que me andan siguiendo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de prescindir de tu amistad.

¡No Robert! No volverá a pasar te lo prometo.

El le besó la mano y le dijo: te lo agradezco, quiero saber algo ¿tú lo investigaste o fue tu hermano?

Me ayudo James-

Oh Catherine no quiero que tu hermano se meta en nuestra relación por favor dile que se mantenga al margen.

Claro ¡hoy mismo trataré de hablar con él!

Gracias linda…. le acarició el mentón.

 **OFICINA DE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW CONSULTOR EN**

 **NEGOCIOS** **E INVERSONES.**

William te aseguro que tendrás buenas ganancias, te invito a recorrer el campamento y de acuerdo a lo que veas tomaras la decisión. ¿Qué te parece? No le he dicho nada a tu amigo James Campbell, porque mi hijo dice que no es de fiar.

Está bien Señor Robert lo acompañaré a dar el recorrido al campamento. ¿Cuándo iremos?

Este fin de semana ¿le parece?

Si está bien.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL EN CHICAGO**

Y eso ¿Por qué tan contenta?

Creo que he dado un paso con Robert

¿Te pidió que fueras su novia?

No, pero me dijo que podríamos salir una vez por semana a fin de conocernos.

Y dime que te dijo sobre su viaje a Louisiana.

Me dijo que su Padre lo manda para allá para atender sus negocios

¿Qué tipo de negocios?

Me dijo que un campamento de petróleo

Umm que interesante

Me gustaría platicar con Robert sobre eso, quizás pueda involucrarme.

James la verdad es que no quiero arruinar lo poco que llevo avanzado con Robert, te pido que te abstengas de querer hacer negocios con él no quiero que mi relación se vea afectada por algo como eso.

¡Está bien Catherine! No me involucraré con Clark

Te lo agradezco hermano.

James pensó: Bueno ella me dijo que no hiciera negocios con Robert pero puedo ir a Louisiana para ver qué tipo de negociaciones ofertan por allá.

 **CAMPAMENTO PETROLERO HOMER FIELD, CLAIBORNE PARISH, LOUSIANA**

Estaban todos en la hora del almuerzo en el comedor

Habló el administrador: Compañeros recibiremos la visita de uno de los socios del campamento acompañado de inversionistas los cuáles recorrerán las instalaciones, el Señor Robert Clark me mandó un telegrama en que todos estos días, estemos en orden para dar buena impresión.

Así que desde hoy, todos a limpiar sus dormitorios y a tener impecable la habitacional.

Candy entonces aceptas la invitación de mi esposa

Doctor Graham me da pena

Habrá pastel de fresa

Doctor ¡usted sí que sabe cómo convencerme!

Si, desde cuando tengo ese encargo, mi esposa dice que usted se ha de sentir sola, la única chica trabajando entre hombres.

Yo le he dicho que eres una chica varonil

¡Doctor! ¿cómo se atreve?

Es broma Candy, la verdad es que ella tiene deseos de conocerte.

Gracias Doctor

Candy pero nos iremos desde el sábado en la tarde ya le pedí permiso al administrador y le dije que cualquier emergencia me vaya a buscar mi casa.

El miércoles siguiente James Campbell partió a Homer Field, Claiborne, Louisiana.

James se hospedó en un pequeño hotel del pueblo y preguntó en donde estaban las instalaciones del Sr. Robert Clark y le dijeron por dónde quedaba el campamento.

El viernes James fue al campamento y a la entrada estaba un vigilante.

Soy el Señor James Campbell inversionista, vengo de la ciudad de Chicago.

Acompañeme lo llevaré con el administrador del campamento.

El vigilante lo llevó.

Candy estaba en el consultorio con el Doctor.

Soy James Campbell inversionista.

¡Señor Campbell pensé que vendrían hasta mañana según lo que recibí en el telegrama!

Es que yo no puedo venir mañana por eso me adelanté.

Bueno, le mostraré la instalaciones, póngase este casco y estas botas.

¿Por donde quiere empezar por los pozos o por la habitacional?

Por los pozos.

El administrador le explicó de manera sencilla el proceso de la extracción del petróleo, el equipo y la maquinaria que se necesitaba y le dijo un estimado de la producción diaria del crudo .

James observó a los trabajadores y las condiciones en que trabajaban.

¿Cuentan con equipo médico?

Si tenemos un doctor y a su asistente

¿Me puede mostrar el consultorio médico?

¡Claro que sí! Venga conmigo

Tocaron la puerta del consultorio.

Doctor Graham, le presento al Señor James Campbell es inversionista.

¡mucho gusto señor Campbell!

El administrador preguntó: Doctor y su asistente ¿Dónde está?

Le cayó mal la comida le dije que descansara un rato y que venga en una hora.

Bueno lástima será otro día.

James preguntó ¿Su asistente es enfermera?

Al doctor le dio mala espina James y respondió:

Es un muchacho del campamento que quiere estudiar medicina.

El administrador lo miró extrañado pero no lo desmintió.

O.k gracias.

Candy salió de su galera y fue hacia el consultorio.

James y el administrador estaban saliendo del consultorio cuando Candy de pronto vio a James de perfil en ese momento James no la vio y ella se metió al baño de los hombres a esconderse.

¿Y qué le parecieron las instalaciones Señor James?

Me pareció muy interesante, es más creo seriamente que me meteré en este sector. ¿Me podría decir dónde está el sanitario?

Candy estaba en uno de los sanitarios

James entró al baño y se metió al sanitario disponible, ella al escuchar que la puerta de a lado se cerró, salió rápidamente y en la puerta estaba el administrador.

¡Señorita White! ¡Que estaba….

¡Por favor déjeme ir al consultorio, luego le explico!

El administrador la vio tan asustada qué le dijo: vaya pues

Ella fue corriendo hacia el consultorio

Salió James del baño y vio corriendo a alguien hacia el consultorio

Con uniforme holgado botas, gorro y cubre boca.

¿permiten a los trabajadores correr por los pasillos?

No Señor Campbell fue una emergencia.

Ah ya veo.

El doctor se asombró al ver a Candy entrando apresuradamente ¿Qué pasa Candy?

¿El que salió de aquí es James Campbell?

Si, es inversionista vino a darle un recorrido al campamento.

¡Doctor creo que me tendré que ir del campamento!

¿Pero porque?

El, es el motivo por el cuál vine a este lugar.

¡Candy el sólo vino por hoy! Quizás ni invierta aquí, no te apresures en irte.

El administrador después de despedir a James fue al consultorio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en el baño de los varones?

Me estaba ocultando del Señor James Campbell

¿Por qué?

No puedo contarle, pero por ese motivo el Doctor Robert Clark me trajo a esconder al campamento.

¡Señorita Candy!¡me lo hubiera dicho antes! Imagine el problema en que me iba a meter si este Señor la descubre y el Doctor Robert Clark me viene a pedir cuentas sobre Usted.

¡desde hoy daré la orden en que no dejen entrar al Señor James Campbell!

James se fue al hotel del pueblo pero decidió no irse de ahí.

Albert y el Señor Robert Clark llegaron el sábado al campamento.

William ¿por dónde quieres empezar a recorrido?

Por los pozos

Entonces tenemos que ponernos los cascos y las botas.

Candy estaba saliendo de su galera, Albert, el Señor Robert Clark y el administrador estaban saliendo de la habitacional hacia el área de trabajo de los obreros, ella lo vio de espaldas.

Ella pensó: ¡Es Albert!

Robert Clark dijo: Administrador se me olvidó preguntarle ¿Cómo está el encargo de mi hijo?

Ella está bien Señor Clark

Albert dijo: ¿Ella?

El administrador se acordó lo que había pasado con James Campbell.

Señor Robert me permite unas palabras por favor

Si diga

Por acá por favor

¿Qué pasa? Me estás haciendo quedar mal con William Andrew?

¿Andrew?

Si, Andrew

Señor Robert, el encargo de su hijo es muy especial y no debe estar expuesta a gente de Chicago y se apellida Andrew como el Señor William.

¿En qué andará metido mi hijo?

Bueno me haré el loquito, no diremos quién es ella, dile que se oculte pero primero llama al capataz para que él nos guie.

El Señor Robert Clark se acercó a Albert

A qué se refería el administrador con que ella está bien.

William me da pena decirle pero uno de mis sobrinos tuvo un desliz y mi hijo a veces le manda dinero a la niña porque mi sobrino no quiso hacerse responsable.

Entonces su hijo es un buen muchacho.

Si es un excelente muchacho.

Chicas algo corto el capitulo porque tengo que salir ya ni pude editarlo , luego regreso a editarlo saludos. Lindo inicio de semana.


	18. Chapter 18

Albert se fijó en todo el proceso de extracción, el capataz les explicaba todo, y les aclaraba todas sus dudas.

El Señor Robert Clark le dijo ahora podemos recorrer la habitacional.

Candy estaba en su galera viendo por la ventana y vio entrar a Albert en la habitacional.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me mostraré ante él? ¿Qué me dirá?

Un socio del Señor Robert Clark llegó al campamento a buscarlo para llevarlo al pueblo a firmar unos documentos, Albert le dijo que se quedaría en el campamento para que el administrador le mostrara la habitacional.

Albert vio la galera aislada de la habitacional y preguntó ¿y esa galera para que la usan?

El encargado de seguridad estaba pasando por ahí y dijo: Ahí duerme la enfermera del campamento.

Albert trató de no mostrar ninguna reacción pero se quedó un poco intranquilo.

El administrador le mostró los dormitorios, el comedor, la sala de juntas, El consultorio médico, el gimnasio, y la biblioteca.

El capataz llamó al administrador que lo ayudara para resolver un problema operativo.

Albert se quedó en la administración y el doctor se acercó para firmar su salida para irse.

¿Buenas tardes y el administrador?

Fue atender un problema operativo con el capataz.

Es que vine a firmar mi salida porque me dieron permiso.

No creo que tarde.

La enfermera iba a salir conmigo, pero como tenemos visitantes creo que no es conveniente, ella se quedará en el consultorio, le iré avisar a su galera.

Albert se quedó observando al médico cuando iba hacia la galera en ese momento llegó el administrador.

¡Ya regresé! Venga conmigo Señor Andrew ya están sirviendo el almuerzo.

Albert miró hacia la galera y vio que el doctor ya se estaba retirando.

Albert y el administrador se sentaron en el comedor y el mesero les sirvió sus porciones.

El contra incendio le preguntó al administrador ¿y la enfermera porque no ha venido almorzar?

¡Gracias por recordarme! Por favor manda a alguien que le lleven su comida al consultorio.

¡Yo se la llevo!

No, dile al ayudante de cocina.

Albert escuchaba entre pláticas

Richard se cortó un dedo, nada más para que ella lo atendiera

¡Qué tramposo! Y tú de que hablas si a cada rato dices que te duele la cabeza para ir a verla.

¡por cosas como esas, usa el tapabocas todo el tiempo!

¡Nunca acepta la invitación de nadie! ¡ha de ser novia del doctor Robert Clark!

Albert se quedó platicando con el de seguridad y con el administrador.

Llegó un mensajero de parte del Señor Robert Clark

Señor William el Señor Robert Clark dice que se regrese conmigo al pueblo, porque no ha terminado de atender sus asuntos, o me dijo que le preguntara si desea quedarse en el campamento.

-Me quedaré en el campamento por hoy, quiero seguir observando.

El administrador dijo: Señor William creo que podrá dormir en el consultorio médico ya que el doctor Graham se fue al pueblo, deme su maleta para que la guarden en el consultorio a las 8:00 de la noche podrá entrar ya que a esa hora termina la jornada laboral de la enfermera.

Albert no aguantaba la curiosidad por conocer a la enfermera.

Señor William iré a mi oficina, me quiere acompañar o se quedará en el comedor.

Me quedaré en el comedor.

Albert fué al consultorio, tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz de Candy que le dijo: adelante.

El sintió latir su corazón más rápido, abrió la puerta y ambos se miraron.

¡Candy!

¡Albert!

El fue hacia ella y la apretó contra él ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?

Albert, yo…..

Él la besó y dijo:¡Candy me has hecho falta! He estado preocupado por ti. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Me trajo Robert

¿Por qué confiaste más en él, que en mí? ¡se supone que somos novios!

Si Albert fue necesario para que nada te pasara

¡Porqué dices eso! ¡Qué me iba a pasar!

Albert, ese día que fue el accidente de tu chofer, James me amenazó que si no te dejaba te podría pasar algo malo, y como la señora Elroy había hablado conmigo y escuché todo lo que te dijeron los del consejo de Ancianos Andrew, decidí irme, tuve miedo que James atentara contra ti, quizás el provocó lo del coche.

Candy mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí.

Albert tengo miedo que James te haga daño

¡El daño me lo hiciste tú al alejarte de mí!

Perdóname Albert pero no quiero regresar a Chicago contigo

¡Candy que dices!

No quiero que James te dañe

No se atreverá hacerme daño, Candy quiero comentarte que puse una oficina como consultor

Eso me dijo Robert.

Superaremos esto, yo tengo mi fortuna personal podremos irnos a Londres o a Brasil después de casarnos. ¡ya no me quiero separar de ti!

Albert cerró con seguro la puerta del consultorio, y se acercó a Candy la besó y le dijo: ¡quiero hacerte mía!

Albert aquí no, Estoy en mi área laboral.

Entonces ¡Arregla tus cosas! ¡Nos iremos ahorita mismo!

Albert no puedo dejar solo el consultorio, ¡es mi responsabilidad!

¿Cuándo regresa el médico?

Mañana en la tarde

Él dijo: Está bien sólo tenemos que esperar unas horas más.

Candy le platicó por todo lo que había pasado cuando llegó al campamento y lo bien que se había portado Robert Clark en ayudarla desinteresadamente.

Candy la verdad es que sigo molesto, ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir a un lugar donde trabajan puros hombres? Aunque he escuchado que te das a respetar.

Muero de celos, todos aquí piensan que tienes algo que ver con Robert Clark.

No tienes porqué sentirlos te he sido fiel.

Candy primero iremos a Chicago a buscar mis documentos personales y luego iremos a Michigan a casarnos cerca del hogar de pony.

Albert no quiero ir a Chicago, no quiero que James nos vea.

Candy ¡no vamos a estar escondiéndonos de él!, ¡somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca!

Llegó la hora de la cena, Albert vio que Candy se puso su gorro para salir del consultorio y él fue con ella.

El administrador se dio cuenta que los Rubios se trataban con mucha familiaridad.

¿Me perdí de algo?

Le presento a mi novio

¡Yo pensé que era novia del doctor Robert Clark!

Robert es mi amigo.

Y si son novios ¿Por qué se apellidan igual?

Es una larga historia respondieron al unísono.

¡Todos se admiraron que los Rubios estuvieran juntos!

Albert acompañó a Candy a su galera y el regresó al consultorio.

El pensaba: Tengo miedo de despertar mañana y que ella no esté, o despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño.

El siguiente día llegó Robert Clark y Albert ya se había duchado para irse, lo mismo que Candy.

Señor Clark me llevaré a la Señorita Candy conmigo, es mi novia, estoy agradecido con su hijo porque la trajo aquí, hubo varias circunstancias que la obligaron a que ella se alejara de mi lado, Robert la refugió temporalmente, pero ahora ya hemos aclarado todo y se vendrá conmigo.

Robert Clark se quedó pensando en su hijo.

Qué decisión tomaste William ¿Vas a invertir conmigo?

Albert contestó: sólo invertiría un 40% de lo que me pides.

Entonces es un trato, ¡está bien ese porcentaje!

Candy se despidió de todos sus compañeros después de desayunar

Albert quisiera ir a la casa del médico a despedirme de él, podemos preguntar en el pueblo donde vive.

Ellos fueron al pueblo.

Y James los vio pasar y se llenó de ira.

Los siguió.

Llegaron a la casa del doctor y tomaron el té.

Candy les platicó al Doctor Graham y a su esposa el motivo que la llevó a refugiarse en el campamento. Candy se despidió de ellos.

Salieron de la casa del doctor.

¿Qué haremos ahora?

Tomaremos el tren a Chicago

Albert pidió un compartimento privado en el tren.

James agarró el mismo tren pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

Albert mejor llévame al hogar de Pony no quiero regresar a Chicago.

Candy ¿no comprendes que ya no me quiero separar de ti?

Al cerrar la puerta del compartimento del tren Albert la besó con desesperación.

¡No sabes lo mucho que lloré tu ausencia!

Candy pudo dormir tranquilamente en sus brazos.

Llegaron el martes en la mañana, y se fueron a dejar las cosas al departamento.

Candy decidió ir al hospital Santa Juana para agradecerle a Robert, todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Albert se fue a su oficina para buscar sus papeles y para darle indicaciones a George.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Robert estaba saliendo del hospital cuando vio a Candy

¡Candy! y se acercó para abrazarla.

Catherine iba atrás de Robert y vio a Robert abrazando a Candy.

Robert le dijo vamos a almorzar.

La sujetó por el brazo y la guió a su carro.

¿Pasó algo en el campamento?

Robert yo vine para agradecerte personalmente todo lo que hiciste por mí, Albert y yo nos encontramos en el campamento, porque tu papá lo llevó a dar un recorrido para que invirtiera, está un poco molesto porque decidí irme, pero yo haré que se le pase.

¿Y ahora qué harán Candy?

Nos casaremos en Michigan en el orfanato donde crecí.

Quiero ser tu testigo Candy.

¡Claro que sí! Yo te avisaré.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL EN CHICAGO.**

Catherine llegó a su casa y rompió el primer florero que encontró.

¿Qué te pasa hermana?

Vi a Robert abrazando a Candice

Catherine, Robert tuvo escondida a Candy en un campamento petrolero en Louisiana, para verla llegaba para allá, es por eso que quiso desviar tu atención saliendo contigo, siento decirte que él no está interesado en ti sino en Candy.

Candy se está interponiendo entre Robert y yo, ¿Qué podemos hacer para que Candy se aleje de Chicago?

Sólo que yo me la lleve a Escocia.

Entonces te ayudaré a planear la manera en que puedas llevarte a Candy.


	19. Chapter 19

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT EN CHICAGO**

Candy llegó al departamento y se fue a duchar para que cuando llegara Albert la encontrara fresca.

Cuando salió del baño encontró a Albert sentado en el sillón.

¡Albert me asustaste!

El sonrió y dijo: ¿pudiste ver a Robert?

Si lo vi y dice que quiere ser nuestro testigo.

-Candy vio que Albert hizo una mueca

¡No sé porque te cae mal Robert! ¡si se ha portado bien conmigo!

Albert agarré la habitación que era de Patty

¡Pensé que usaríamos una sola habitación!

Nos falta poco para casarnos, quiero que mi noche de bodas sea especial

Como tú desees Candy, no te forzaré a nada, todo se irá dando poco a poco.

Candy pensó: Han pasado muchas cosas y tengo miedo.

¡Arréglate Candy saldremos a cenar! Me iré a duchar

Las dos habitaciones compartían un solo baño, el baño tenía dos puertas Albert entró a bañarse pero no cerró la puerta del lado de la habitación de Candy,

Candy vio la puerta abierta fue a cerrarla y vio Albert completamente desnudo tenía la cara cubierta con la espuma del jabón.

¡Oh que guapo está!

Ella cerró rápidamente la puerta y se vistió

Se puso un vestido ceñido.

Salió de la habitación para esperar a Albert

El salió vestido con un traje la miró y le dijo ¡Candy ese vestido está muy atrevido!

Albert en el campamento todo el tiempo usé ropa holgada quiero sentirme femenina

El se quedó pensativo ¡tengo que ser comprensivo con ella! ¡pero es mi novia! ¡no quiero que se vista así! ¿Qué me pasa? Es tan bonita, pero ¡no quiero que nadie la mire!

¡Albert! ¿Qué tienes?

No es nada, Candy le dije a Archie que buscara mis papeles que se me quedaron en el corporativo, cuando me fui dejé varios documentos importantes entre ellos mi certificado de nacimiento para tramitar nuestro matrimonio.

Lo que me quieres decir es que no nos casaremos tan rápido como lo habíamos planeado.

Así es

Yo sabré esperar Albert

El arrancó su coche y la llevó a un restaurante francés que había cerca del muelle

Albert ¡Que hermoso lugar!

¡Me alegro que te guste pequeña!

Les asignaron una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba hacia él Lago

En realidad todo ha sido tan apresurado que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

¡Albert entonces nos dará tiempo!

¿De que?

Robert Clark nos invitó a su cumpleaños

Su familia le hará una reunión en su casa este sábado.

Estás segura que yo también estoy invitado

Claro que si, además serás socio de su papá

En eso tienes razón

Candy escuchó a Albert ordenar los platillos en francés al mesero

Albert te escuchas muy sensual hablando en francés

El sonrió y le dijo: cuándo hagamos el amor te diré muchas frases en francés

Ella se sonrojó y le dijo: Mejor no, porque quiero estar consciente de todo lo que me digas.

Candy pensó: Albert quiere que estemos juntos y yo muero de miedo.

Los caballeros miraban a Candy y Albert se sintió un poco incómodo.

El pensó ¡Candy como te atreviste a ponerte ese vestido! Ahorita ya se me olvidaron las palabras que tenía que decirte.

Se acercaron dos violinistas y Albert les pidió que tocaran Historia de amor Cenaron y cuando estaban en el tiempo del postre. Albert le dijo:

Candy Dios unió nuestros caminos con hilos invisibles de amor, quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado y es por eso que quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi esposa

El sacó una cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y puso un anillo en su dedo y le besó la mano

Candy estaba tan enternecida por el momento que no contestaba nada

¿Qué pasa Candy?

¡Si Albert deseo ser tu esposa!

Ella se le fue encima y lo besó en los labios, todos los que estaban en el restaurante los observaron y se pusieron a murmurar.

El sonrió

Terminaron de cenar y Albert le dijo ¿quieres caminar por el muelle?

Si

Caminaron tomados de las manos.

Candy cuando tomo tu mano siente alivio mi corazón y me gusta reflejarme en tus hermosos ojos verdes.

Quiero que a partir de ahora tomemos las decisiones juntos, dime todo lo que te preocupe, tenme confianza, yo prometo que te protegeré

Si Albert

El la abrazó cálidamente

Regresaron al departamento

Ella se estaba quitando el vestido para ponerse su camisón y el la estaba observando desde el baño

Candy sintió su mirada y se puso nerviosa

Después ella entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y él ya no estaba ahí.

Albert se acostó y sentía que la pasión lo invadía, ¡Deseo a Candy! creo que corría menos peligro en ese campamento que aquí conmigo, pensar que está a unos cuantos pasos de mi, con ese camisón de encaje, quisiera acariciarla.

Candy pensaba ¡estamos comprometidos! Seré la señora Andrew

Al día siguiente

Albert se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto y Candy entró sin tocar la puerta y lo vio poniéndose el pantalón

¡Perdón! te quiero preguntar qué quieres que te haga para el almorzar

-Los dos se miraron ella se acercó a él y le dijo: Me alegra vivir contigo, ella lo abrazó pero Albert no tenía dominio sobre si, él tomó su rostro y se inclinó para besarla ¡Candy estoy luchando contra mis impulsos! El tenerte aquí, el saber que me amas, que estamos comprometidos, que lo único que se interpone para unirnos es un pedazo de papel.

¡Albert! tengo miedo

¿A qué le temes?

A que nos separen, a entregarme

¡No temas! ¡Te lo haré con mucho amor Candy!

Ella sintió que un calor le recorría por todo el cuerpo

El la iba a desvestir cuando tocaron la puerta

Tocan la puerta tengo que abrirla, salió de la habitación

Abrió la puerta ¡Archie!

¡Candy tiene tiempo que no te veía!

Vine a ver a mi tío

Pasa, en un momento saldrá

Albert terminó de vestirse y salió

Archie ¿qué ocurre?

Los papeles que me pediste, no me los quiere dar mi tía, dice que te los dará hasta que vayas personalmente hablar con ella.

¡No deseo hablar con ella!

Esa fue su condición tío.

Dice que te espera hoy a la hora del té.

Albert se fue con Archie

Tocaron a la puerta y Candy abrió y dijo: Albert ¿qué se te olvidó?

No soy Albert

Candy trató de cerrar la puerta y James forcejeó con ella y logró abrirla.

¡Vete de aquí James! No eres bienvenido

Candy no sé porque desde el principio fuiste agresiva conmigo, ¡así que regresaste con William! pese a la advertencia que te hice.

Ya no te tengo miedo James, Albert y yo nos casaremos ¡déjanos en paz! ¡regrésate a Escocia!

Sólo me regresaría si vienes conmigo

¡Estas demente!

¡Yo impediré que te cases con William y sin dejar huellas!

James se fue sobre ella y la besó a la fuerza. Era muy fuerte para que ella se pudiera liberar

¡Suéltame James!

Entró Robert Clark y dijo:

Déjala James

James soltó a Candy

¡Qué poco hombre eres! tratando de forzarla

Tú eres el menos indicado para juzgarme, tú también estás enamorado de ella y haz jugado con los sentimientos de mi hermana

¡Vete de aquí James! Si no te demandaré por intento de violación

Seguirá pendiente nuestra platica Candy. -James se fue.-

Candy estaba toda despeinada por el forcejeo con James

¿Candy te hizo daño?

Llegaste a tiempo Robert.

Yo sólo vine entregarte la invitación de mi cumpleaños ya ves que sólo te había dicho verbalmente.

Gracias Robert

Cuéntaselo a William, para que él tome medidas para protegerte.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Buenos días Señora Elroy

¡William soy tu tía aunque te pese!

Vine por mis documentos

Antes que te los de, ¡quiero que hablemos!

¿Sobre qué?

Queremos que regreses a la presidencia del corporativo

¡Tía estoy trabajando por mi cuenta! Y me va bien sin desgastarme tanto

¡William nos estamos hundiendo! hemos decidido apoyarte para que te cases con Candy.

¡De todas maneras lo haré aunque no me apoyen!

Si pero no tienes nuestra bendición.

William sé que no tengo justificación, pero quiero decirte que James influyó mucho en mí, para que yo interfiriera entre Candy y tú.

Él se ha vuelto nuestro enemigo, nos ha bloqueado nuestros negocios con la mayoría de nuestros socios. Creo que hay un espía corporativo que le dice todos nuestros movimientos y él se nos adelanta en cada operación que queremos realizar.

William te ofrezco que traigas a Candy a esta casa, no me meteré en tu relación con ella, sé que la amas, sé que ya estás en edad de tener una mujer a tu lado, podemos anunciar tu compromiso con ella cuando se inaugure el complejo hotelero de los Legan en Florida, nadie reprochara tus actos. Todos los ancianos del corporativo están de acuerdo. Necesitamos que George y tu Auditen el corporativo. Si traes a Candy aquí podemos contratar vigilancia para que la cuiden.

¡Yo también puedo contratarle vigilancia!

Lo sé William, pero no estarás solo sino tendrás todo el apoyo de la familia.

Y en todos los viajes que tengas que hacer, te llevaras a Candy si es tu deseo.

Tía todas estas cosas me las hubieras dicho antes.

Lo sé perdóname, yo te quiero William

Déjame pensarlo tía, te daré una respuesta el lunes.

¿Sabes que me dijo James la última vez que nos vimos?

¿Qué te dijo?

Que un reino que lucha contra sí mismo no prevalece

Tenemos que unirnos nuevamente William, ¡qué James no se salga con la suya!, el quiere destruirte, está muy encaprichado con Candy y aparte de eso las pruebas periciales que se le hicieron a tu vehículo indicaron que alguien quiso atentar contra tu vida.

Lo pensaré tía.

No tardes mucho William

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Robert ¡supe que cumplirás años!

Catherine perdóname pero lo he pensado bien y ya no saldré más contigo, no es sano, no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo, porque yo no podré corresponderte.

Yo me enamoré de Candy, sé que nunca podrá ser y deseo que sea feliz, algún día quizás me vuelva a enamorar pero no creo que sea de ti, así que no me vuelvas hablar, entre tú y yo sólo habrá una relación laboral, de otro tipo no.

Robert se fue

Y Catherine se quedó con el corazón hecho en mil pedazos.

¡Qué le ven a esa mujer! ¡Hasta mi propio hermano se enamoró de ella!

Si yo no puedo ser feliz con Robert, ella tampoco será feliz.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Hermano ya encontré la solución para que no se case Candy

¿Cuál?

Aunque eso sólo la detendría por un mes a lo mucho.

Dime cual es

Que desaparezcan los documentos que necesitan para realizar los trámites de matrimonio.

Necesitan su registro de Nacimiento

Y puedes ir a las Iglesias para decir que es inmoral que los casen por ser padre e hija adoptiva.

Gracias Catherine me has dado buenas ideas, ya empezaré a trabajar sobre eso.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Albert llegó en la noche al departamento y Candy ya tenía lista la cena, y le sirvió

¡Has mejorado en la cocina!

¡Si todo por amor!

Albert, James estuvo aquí y me vino amenazar nuevamente, forcejeó conmigo y de no ser por Robert que me vino a entregar la invitación para su cumpleaños, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado.

¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Dice mi tía que también se ha metido con los negocios del corporativo!

Candy mi tía me ofreció su apoyo para que nos casemos y protección para ti, si regreso al corporativo, necesito saber si estás de acuerdo que nos cambiemos a la mansión.

 **Hola Chicas gracias por sus reviews saludos a Patty, Silvana, Glenda, Luz (quien es James Fraser, me dejaste con la duda) sayuri 1707, Jahzeel, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy mi tía me ofreció su apoyo para casarnos y protección para ti, si regreso al corporativo. Necesito saber si estás de acuerdo que nos vayamos a vivir a la mansión Andrew.

¿Tu tía me aceptará?

Sí, ella lo sugirió, me sentiré más tranquilo cuando vaya a trabajar, que te quedes acompañada.

Albert si tú crees que es lo mejor para nosotros acepto.

Será lo mejor Candy, ahora trabajaré mucho para estabilizar a la compañía.

Anunciaremos nuestro compromiso delante de los Andrew cuando se inaugure el complejo hotelero de los Legan.

Candy pensó: Cada día se aleja más nuestra boda, pero lo que él diga estará bien, el tendrá sus motivos.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron a dormir

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía regresaré al corporativo

William estoy segura que es lo mejor para todos.

¿Cuándo regresarás a la casa?

Envía por mis cosas y las de Candy

Mandé a remodelar una habitación para Candy a lado de la tuya.

Me parece perfecto

Hasta mandé a poner una puerta que conecta las dos habitaciones.

Albert sonrió y no dijo nada.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Albert y George cambiaron todo lo de su despacho al corporativo y notificaron a todos sus clientes que manejarían los negocios desde el corporativo.

Albert tuvo una junta con todos los jefes de departamentos para evaluar las condiciones en que estaba recibiendo la presidencia del corporativo.

Después de eso Albert y George programaron el orden de las auditorias que harían en cada departamento, sin previo aviso.

Jhon Andrew dijo: Me alegra que hayas regresado, James Campbell se ha encargado de hundir poco a poco al corporativo.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Candy entró a la Mansión Andrew, y la señora Elroy la estaba esperando

Candice acompáñame al salón

Candy la siguió.

Candice es necesario que nos pongamos de acuerdo para que estemos en armonía y no haya malos entendidos entre nosotras.

Dígame Señora Elroy.

Antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por todas las cosas que te dije el último día que nos vimos.

Disculpas aceptadas.

Me di cuenta que no debo de interferir en tu relación con mi sobrino, yo te menosprecie, pero me puse a meditar que si William, Anthony, Archie, Stear, el Doctor Robert Clark y James Cambell te han amado es por algo, pondré de mi parte para qué a partir de ahora nos llevemos bien y William esté a gusto.

Candy pensó: Quizás sólo está fingiendo y cuando me descuide me dará la puñalada por la espalda así que tendré cuidado.

Me dijo William que te invitaron a la Mansión de Robert Clark, podríamos ir mañana a elegir un vestido para que vayas a la fiesta o si viene Annie me quedaré con el bebé y ella te podría acompañar.

Está bien Señora Elroy.

En esta casa el desayuno se sirve a las 7 de la mañana, tendrás que estar presente en el comedor para que acompañes a William.

A las 11 de la mañana te esperare aquí en el salón, para que tomemos juntas el té.

A las 2:00 de la tarde se servirá el almuerzo, en algunas ocasiones no vendrá William pero de todas maneras tienes que estar presente.

A las 5 de la tarde será la hora del té aquí en el salón y a las 8:30 pm servirán la cena.

La señora Elroy habló a la mucama y pidió que llevaran a Candy su habitación.

¿Alguna duda?

Ninguna.

Ese día Albert no llegó a cenar y Candy se fue temprano a su habitación.

Candy pensó ¡moriré de aburrimiento sin hacer nada! necesito trabajar.

Albert llegó a las 10:30 pm de la noche y fue a la cocina a cenar

La señora Elroy fue a la habitación de Candy

Candice acaba de llegar William acompáñalo mientras cena

Candy estaba en camisón

¡Ponte una bata encima! muchacha

Candy se puso la bata y bajó apenada

Albert se había quitado el saco

¡Hola! ¿como te fue en el trabajo?

Fue agotador acomodé todos los documentos de los clientes que gané en mi oficina de consultor, y George se encargó de auditar el departamento de recursos materiales, cuando terminé de organizarme, lo fui ayudar.

Candy se dio cuenta que Albert y ella estaban actuando como casados.

Ella dijo: come mientras te daré un masaje en los hombros.

La cocinera se retiró

Candy le empezó a dar masaje en los hombros mientras él comía

¡Candy no me concentro en la cena! ¡Me dan ganas de hacer otras cosas!

Ella sonrió y mejor se sentó frente a él.

Pensé que ya estarías dormida

No puedo, Albert mientras llega la fecha de anunciar nuestro compromiso ¿podría trabajar nuevamente?

Él la miró fijamente y dijo: ¿Podríamos hablarlo después?

Está bien lo hablaremos después.

Candy se puso a platicarle de los heridos que atendió en el campamento.

Candy lavó los platos y dijo: ¡ve a descansar Albert!

Él se fue a su habitación se duchó y tuvo la tentación de abrir la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Candy.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano para estar en el comedor a la hora que le dijo la Señora Elroy.

¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano Candy?

Para acompañarte a desayunar.

Ese día llegó Annie y acompañó a Candy para comprar el vestido que usaría en la fiesta de Robert Clark.

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Robert Clark

¡Albert le compré un regalo a Robert!

¿Mi tía te prestó dinero? Para que yo se lo devuelva

No, es del dinero que gané en el campamento.

Albert tenía la curiosidad de saber que le había comprado a Robert, pero pensó que no era prudente preguntarle.

 **MANSION DE ROBERT CLARK**

Llegaron los rubios al cumpleaños de Robert Clark, estaba casi lleno el salón de personalidades de Chicago, estaba Jonathan con Elisa Legan.

El Señor Robert Clark en cuanto vio a Albert se acercó a saludarlo y lo guió para presentarlo con los otros hombres de negocios que estaban con él.

Albert tuvo que dejar a Candy y se le acercó Robert

Candy luces linda como siempre

Gracias por el cumplido, te traje un regalo

No tenías porque hacerlo

Ella sacó un bolígrafo de oro y dijo: para que escribas tus recetas.

Robert la abrazó

Candy ¿puedes pedirle permiso a William para que te deje bailar conmigo?

Ella dijo: No creo que haya problema además eres el festejado, te concedo este baile.

Robert estaba bailando con Candy de pronto entró Catherine con su hermano James.

Candy los vio

¿Invitaste a Catherine y a James?

No fui yo, fue mi mamá como Catherine me venía a visitar , mi mamá pensó que éramos pareja y la invitó, se lo aclaré a mi mamá pero ya era demasiado tarde.

James y Catherine vieron a Robert y Candy bailando.

Los hombres de negocios que estaban con Albert tenían mucho interés en conversar con él ya que tenía fama de triplicar lo que llegaba a sus manos.

Catherine se acercó para hablar con la mamá de Robert y le presentó a James el cuál fue tan adulador que le cayó bien. Catherine también fue encantadora

Albert platicó con Donald Cameron

Me parece increíble estar platicando con William Andrew, tu padre y yo fuimos amigos, ¡mira llegó James Campbell!, sabes ese muchacho es peligroso.

¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Mis tierras colindan con las de los Campbell en Escocia, y supimos que se desquició, estuvo en tratamiento psiquiátrico porque golpeó a uno de sus socios casi lo mató, el juez no lo metió a la cárcel por atacarlo pero le recomendó que llevara tratamiento médico, es un muchacho muy iracundo y violento, maltrataba al personal de servicio a su cargo.

Cuando estudié con él nunca mostró esa parte de su carácter.

William también él ha estado mal recomendando al consorcio Andrew, ten cuidado muchacho, no sé qué problema hay entre ustedes pero es un enemigo peligroso.

Quiero que me visites ya sea en mi casa o en mi Empresa quiero que extendamos esta platica, tu padre me ayudó varias veces y ahora yo podría devolverle ese favor contigo pregúntale a tu tía Elroy ella te dará referencias sobre mí.

Gracias Señor Donald lo tomaré en cuenta

William ahorita estoy en Chicago porque tengo un nuevo proyecto de equipo de seguridad en el ramo petrolero, así que creo que tenemos mucho de que conversar.

La señora Clark llevó a James donde estaban los hombres de negocios, y lo presentó delante de todos.

¡William amigo que gusto verte!

Albert sólo le estrechó la mano sin decirle nada

Candy ¿le dijiste a William lo que te hizo James?

Si le dije

¿Y que acción tomará?

Nos cambiamos a la mansión Andrew, Albert decidió tomar nuevamente la presidencia del corporativo Andrew, su familia ha terminado por aceptarme y están de acuerdo en que formalicemos nuestra relación.

Te soy sincero me debería dar alegría por ti, parece que te casarás rápido con él, pero debo hacerme la idea que ya te perdí, Por favor regálame este tiempo que William está en la mesa con los demás hombres de negocios.

James no perdía de vista a Candy con Robert y los celos lo consumían por dentro lo mismo que a Catherine.

Se acercó Elisa con Jonathan a Catherine

Mira Catherine tú que defendías a Candy, mira cómo te está pagando

Elisa quiero que me ayudes

¿A qué?

A desaparecer los documentos personales de Candy para que no se case con William, tú tienes acceso a esa casa.

No había pensado en eso Catherine

Jonathan dijo: Las mujeres son más peligrosas por despecho, que nosotros los hombres.

Candy me robó el amor de Anthony y de Terry, ahora le pondré las cosas difíciles para que no se case con mi tío William.

Entonces ¿cuento contigo Elisa?

¡Claro que cuentas conmigo!

Pasó casi una hora y todo ese tiempo Robert bailó con Candy.

James le dijo a Albert, ¿qué tienes en las venas William? Has dejado que Robert acapare a Candy.

Albert le dijo: Yo tengo confianza, Candy es mía y ella no se fija en nadie más sólo en mí.

En ese momento Candy miró a Albert le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo cosa que vio James y más coraje le dio.

Catherine fue hacia ellos

Candy ya has acaparado toda la noche al cumpleañero deja que baile con las demás chicas.

Robert se molestó con Catherine.

Entonces James aprovechó que Catherine abrazó a Robert para bailar con él y fue hacia donde estaba Candy y la sujetó para bailar con ella.

Albert en ese momento se iba a parar pero el Señor Robert Clark lo llamó para presentarle a otro socio del campo petrolero.

Toda la noche has estado bailando con Robert Clark, no te basta con hacerme enfadar estando con William, ¡ten cuidado Candy! mi paciencia tiene un límite.

James verdaderamente estás loco ¡Suéltame!

¿Quieres dar un espectáculo aquí Candice? A mí no me importaría porque soy un importante hombre de negocios, pero tú eres la chica por la cual el famoso William Andrew ha perdido la cabalidad, eso es lo que dice toda la clase alta de Chicago.

Candy miró hacia su alrededor y todos murmuraban.

Terminó la pieza y Candy pudo zafarse de él.

Y se fue a sentar.

Albert por fin pudo alejarse de los hombres de negocios y fue hacia Candy.

Él la sacó a bailar.

Candy ¿Cómo te sientes?

Albert toda la gente habla mal de mí

¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga la gente Candy!

Candy eres tan hermosa, que trato de medir mis fuerzas contigo, quisiera apretarte contra mí, pero tengo miedo de ser brusco.

Ella le sonrió y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

Albert le sujetó la barbilla y la besó frente de todos los invitados.

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

 **Chicas bonito fin de semana, Saludos a Sayuri 1707, Jahzeel (será corto bueno eso creo, ) Yanira, Glenda, Nayr (gusto saber de ti) Patty A, Pathya Strovky, Luz( agarré ese nombre porque se me hizo sencillo, fue pura casualidad) Silvana, Susana Rojas (espero te haya ido bien en tu exámen) y a todas las demás lectoras anónimas.**


	21. Chapter 21

Todos miraban como William Albert Andrew besó prolongada y apasionadamente a su protegida.

James, Robert, Jonathan, Elisa Legan eran los más impactados.

Albert se apartó lentamente de Candy.

Y continúo bailando sin espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Terminó la pieza musical y Robert pidió que todos pasaran al salón del comedor.

Robert se acercó a Candy junto con Albert y los guió a sus lugares, en el cabezal del comedor estaba el Señor Robert Clark a su derecha su esposa, y a su izquierda Robert quien puso a su lado a Candy , y a Albert lo puso a lado de su mamá, al final de la mesa quedaron Catherine con James

Catherine no pudo soportar eso.

Candy tengo carro nuevo gracias a ti.

¿Porque gracias a mí?

Jonathan me pagó la apuesta, así que te invito a estrenar mi coche mañana, dile a William que venga con nosotros

Albert trataba de no sentir celos de que Robert estuviera a lado de Candy.

Donald Cameron dijo: William veo que James Campbell tiene mucho interés en tu novia.

Si, se ha encaprichado con ella.

Estuvo bien que demostraras frente a todos, el afecto que tienes por ella.

 **AL SIGUIENTE DIA**

Robert Clark llegó a buscar a Candy y a Albert.

Candy dijo: si quieres estrenar conmigo tú coche, me debes dejar que lo maneje.

Robert volteó a ver a Albert y el negó con la cabeza, Robert sonrió y dijo:

William dice que no, pero si me voy a morir que sea contigo Candy

Robert llevó el carro afuera de la ciudad y se lo dio a Candy

Albert iba en el asiento de atrás y trataba de agarrarse de lo que podía, Robert iba a lado de Candy, enseñándole como debía hacerlo.

Después de un rato de emociones fuertes Candy detuvo el carro y Robert tomó el carro.

Fueron al parque de Chicago.

Candy se acercó al lago para darle de comer a los patos.

Albert le dijo a Robert.: ¿Por qué te haces esto?

Robert le dijo: Sólo quiero ver su sonrisa, con eso me conformo, espero que la hagas feliz.

Si le preguntas a ella, te dirá que ya es feliz.

Ella me comentó que quiere regresar a trabajar, mientras anuncian su compromiso.

Albert frunció el ceño molesto de que Candy se confesara con Robert.

Ahí está trabajando Catherine y no quiero que Candy se tope con James con la excusa de que llega a buscar a su hermana.

Entonces ayúdame William, para que trasladen a Catherine a otro hospital, tú la metiste ahí.

Si, porque Candy me lo pidió.

No tiene porque estar ahí, hable con mi padre y me comentó que el doctor Lenard le dijo que si había la petición de dos benefactores del hospital, si podría cambiarla.

Entonces mandaré a mi asistente hablar con el doctor, así me sentiré un poco más tranquilo si Candy regresa a trabajar.

Espero me ayudes, ya no quiero tener a Catherine cerca de mí, tiene amenazadas a la mayoría de las enfermeras que no se me acerquen.

¡La tienes difícil Robert!

Si ya quiero acabar con eso, si Catherine actúa así siendo mujer, no me quiero imaginar lo que está haciendo James para tener a Candy.

Robert dejó a Candy y a Albert en el parque

¿Quieres subir a nuestro árbol?

¡Si quiero hacerlo!

Si llego a la cima primero, dormirás conmigo en mi habitación

Candy lo miró con asombro y dijo: Dame de 5 pasos de ventaja tus piernas son más largas.

Albert puso una mirada cargada de deseo y de posesión e hizo que Candy se estremeciera, Candy dio los pasos largos, Albert se dio cuenta y pensó todavía no quiere estar conmigo pero con que duerma a mi lado me conformaré, ¡no me dejaré ganar!

Candy salió corriendo y el atrás de ella y Albert ganó.

Estaban sentados en la rama y el le dijo:

Candy los Campbell son mis enemigos, te pediré el favor que no confíes en Catherine, si te busca no la atiendas.

Pero ella es diferente que James.

Robert me acaba de decir que tiene problemas con ella, por eso te estoy pidiendo ese favor.

Está bien, como digas , …Albert entonces ¿hoy dormiré en tu habitación?

El sonrió y dijo: Así es ¿o no quieres?

Si quiero

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Mientras Candy y Albert estaban fuera, Elisa fue con Jonathan a visitar a la Señora Elroy,

Tía, ¡ayer el tío William dio un espectáculo delante de todos besando a Candy! Ella había bailado casi toda la noche con Robert Clark y con James Campbell

¿James estuvo ahí?

Si tía

Elisa desde este momento ¡te prohíbo que reproches las actitudes de William! ¡ellos están comprometidos aunque no sea oficial!. ¡Candy es la futura señora Andrew! por lo cual debes respetarla. Me retiro a mi habitación ya que me siento un poco indispuesta.

Elisa fue al estudio y se llevó los documentos personales de Albert porque no pudo entrar a la habitación de Candy.

Albert y Candy llegaron a la mansión, Elisa y Jonathan ya se habían ido

Después de cenar con la tía abuela, se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Candy se bañó, se perfumó y pensó: No tocaré su puerta a lo mejor ya se le olvidó, acabando de decir eso Albert abrió la puerta.

¡Pequeña te estoy esperando!

Ella sonrió y se metió corriendo a la cama de él, solo había una lámpara encendida el tenía solamente el pantalón de la Pijama, Candy no usó camisón sino tenía puesta una pijama para no provocar a Albert.

El se fue acostar a lado de ella.

Ella se recostó en su pecho agarrándolo de almohada,

Albert le dijo: tienes el cuerpo frío

Candy no quiso contestar.

¡Te daré calor Candy! él la besó y dijo entre besos y con la respiración agitada, creo que ya estás entrando en calor.

Si creo que se me está subiendo la temperatura

Candy disfrutaba los besos apasionados de Albert , su corazón estaba acelerado, el desabrochó la pijama de Candy vio sus senos y dijo ¡son tan hermosos Candy! se hundió en ellos suavemente, El volvió abrocharle la pijama y se paró para apagar la lámpara.

Y no hizo más.

El pensó: todavía no está lista, siento que está nerviosa.

Candy quiero que te sientas cómoda contigo, poco a poco tu cuerpo se irá adaptando al mío.

Gracias Albert, por comprenderme

Candy durmió abrazada a él esa noche.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL EN CHICAGO.**

Pasa algo Catherine

Renuncié al hospital

¿Porqué?

Me estaban trasladando a otro, ¡creo que es cosa de William!

Vino Elisa Legan y me entregó el certificado de nacimiento de William, no pudo conseguir los papeles de Candy.

¡Qué esperas! ¡Quémalos de una vez!

El fue a la chimenea y los quemó.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Señor William volví a revisar y ese millón de dólares nunca ingresó al banco.

Llama al encargado de ingresos

Hay un desfalco de un millón de dólares, quiero saber que ocurrió con eso.

El hombre empezó a sudar y dijo:

Me lo gasté, lo aposté y lo perdí, El señor Campbell me pagó 10,000 dólares para que lo hiciera a fin de que el consorcio sea acusado de fraude, cuando los clientes pidan sus ganancias.

Albert le dijo a George ya sabes que tienes que hacer con él, siento mucho que usted haya hecho esto después de trabajar tanto tiempo con nosotros, no asimilo que se haya dejado corromper por James Campbell.

No fui el único Señor William

Lo sé, también el de recursos materiales, se gastó el dinero y no compró nada. Y todavía seguiremos auditando.

Pasaron 2 semanas completas y Albert y George pudieron descubrir que el total del desfalco eran casi 2 millones de dólares.

 **EMPRESA DE DONALD CAMERON**

William que bueno que te decidiste a venir.

Si mi tía me hablo de la amistad entre usted y mi padre.

Así es muchacho, dime ¿cómo te fue con las auditorias?

Hay un faltante de 2 millones de dólares

¿y qué harás?

Tendré que vender una de mis propiedades casi todo lo tengo invertido.

La propiedad que tengo disponible cuesta aproximadamente 1 millón.

Entonces lo que podemos hacer es lo siguiente: Yo puedo prestarte lo demás para que se lo devuelvas a tus clientes con sus ganancias, William quiero ser honesto contigo, me casé ya grande porque en mi juventud me dediqué a los negocios mis hijas están pequeñas y quiero dedicarles tiempo y tengo varios negocios en Europa y quiero que te quedes a cargo aquí en América, necesito irme a Escocia, tú me enviarías los reportes, lo que te prestaría será un adelanto a tu salario, ¡sé que eres muy capaz!

Necesito que lo medites muchacho y estoy seguro que James Campbell tuvo que ver con lo que te está pasando.

Se infiltró con mis empleados, ¡no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo le haya hecho tanto daño al corporativo! y que no se haya dado cuenta el que quedo a cargo.

Lo bueno es que regresaste a tiempo y puedes frenarlo un poco.

Si y también a nuestro encargado en la bolsa de valores lo tenía comprado, él le decía todos los movimientos que haríamos y él se adelantaba.

No te preocupes muchacho saldrás a flote

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Estaba saliendo Candy del hospital

Y James le cerró el paso

¡Candy sube al auto tenemos que hablar!

No tengo nada que hablar contigo

Habrás notado que últimamente William está bajo mucho estrés, lo estoy cumpliendo Candy, poco a poco lo estoy hundiendo.

Todo sería tan diferente si aceptaras ser buena conmigo.

Candy se fue por otro lado y él bajó del carro y la fue siguiendo.

Robert lo vio y se le enfrentó.

¡Deja de molestar a Candy!

¡Tú no te metas! o correrás la misma suerte que William.

¿Me estás amenazando?

Te lo estoy prometiendo.

Robert se fue sobre él, Jonathan lo vio y trató de ponerse entre ellos con otro médico.

James dijo: Esto no se quedará así Robert.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Si tía me presto 1 y tendremos que vender una de las propiedades.

¿cuál venderás?

La que cuesta ese monto es Lakewood.

Candy accidentalmente escuchó que venderían Lakewood.

Candy pensó: ¡Lakewood no!, tantos recuerdos, Anthony, Stear, Archie, la cabaña cerca de la cascada.

No, Albert no, Candy se fue a llorar a su habitación.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL DE CHICAGO**

Pasaron unas semanas y Lakewood salió a la venta

James usó un presta nombre y compró la propiedad.

James pensó: Así haré con todo lo tuyo William, hasta que finalmente me entregues a Candy.

Los Andrew sacaron todos los cuadros y los objetos de valor de Lakewood y los trasladaron a Chicago.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Candy vio los cuadros y todo lo que mandaron de Lakewood, vio a Albert muy afectado.

Algo tengo que hacer para animarlo, no quiero que se enferme, estos días ha adelgazado.

La tía abuela vio a Candy muy pensativa

¿Qué tienes Candice?

No me gusta ver a Albert así

Pues anímalo Candy para eso estás aquí, serás la señora Andrew y debes darle fuerzas cuando él se siente abatido.

 **Saludos a Rocio CR, Tania Lizbeth, Luz, Patty, Yanira, Sayuri 1707, Nayr, Patty81medina, La Castaaneda, Patty a, Jenny, Jahzeel, Gladys, Samyy, Pathya strovky, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Silvana, Susana Rojas(a mi también me gusta fabrizio sólo miro la serie por verlo a el), Glenda.**

 **Hola chicas empecé un nuevo fic se llama Todo por Albert ya saben que puras loqueras escribo saludos, Sammy parece que si hay problemas con la página porque lo estaban comentando en el Face. Saludos**

 **Hoy estamos a 11/08/2015 actualizaré esta mañana si Dios quiere.**

 **Hola felicidades por tus bebés y me alegra que te haya gustado el final de Diseñada.**


	22. Chapter 22

Advertencia este capítulos tiene algo de Lemon, sólo para adultos. Y escenas violentas.

Si eres sensible por favor no lo leas.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

¡Albert! después de todo lo que ha pasado quiero hacer algo que te anime ¿Qué te gustaría?

Albert sonrío y dijo: Hoy inauguran un teatro cinema ¿te gustaría ir?

¡Claro que sí!

Me enviaron las invitaciones se estrenará una película de Charles Chaplin

No sé quién es Charles Chaplin, pero me gustaría ir contigo.

Los rubios se vistieron y fueron al cine Riviera de Balaban & Katz

 **CINE RIVIERA DE BALAVAN & KATZ**

Entraron y como era la apertura, sólo habían invitado a las grandes personalidades de Chicago.

Ellos eligieron un lugar y atrás de ellos estaban los Campbell con Elisa y Jonathan.

James ni veía la película por observar a los rubios, se escuchaba la risa característica de Candy.

Elisa Legan comentó: ¡No soporto escucharla reír!

Catherine dijo: Ni yo tampoco

Candy se levantó y le dijo a Albert iré al baño

Ella fue y la alcanzó James

Hola Candy

Ella no le contestó el saludo.

Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que no bromeo.

Si ya me di cuenta, James si realmente me amaras, no le harías daño al hombre que amo.

No pienso lo mismo que tú Candy, prefiero quitar los obstáculos que te apartan de mí.

Candy ¿Cómo tomó William la venta de su propiedad?

¡No tengo porque decirte!

Otra vez con tu agresividad, quizás si fueras un poco dulce conmigo, yo sería misericordioso con William, Candy ¿William ya sabe que me quedé con Lakewood? Me dijeron que era una propiedad de mucho valor sentimental para los Andrew.

Eres un mentiroso ¡La compró El señor Kelly!

Efectivamente es mi empleado, Te la puedo dar como regalo de bodas si te casas conmigo.

Alucinas, yo pronto me casaré con Albert

James dijo: Piensas que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo que en cualquier momento William decidiría casarse contigo.

¡Se llevaran una gran sorpresa!

¿Que hiciste ahora?

¿Qué me darás si te lo digo?

De mí nunca recibirás nada James.

Albert notó que Candy había tardado mucho

Y fue a buscarla

¡James deja de molestar a Candy!

William le decía a Candy, que yo me quedé con Lakewood y se la puedo dar como regalo de bodas, si se casa conmigo.

Albert sin pensarlo mucho le dio un puñetazo a James que lo tiró al suelo

Y lo remató con una patada.

No me importa que te hayas quedado con Lakewood, ¡para mi Candy vale más que cualquier propiedad! ¡Así me quede en la calle, si candy está conmigo yo de todas maneras seré feliz!.

Albert se llevó a Candy de ahí, e iba manejando molesto el coche.

¿Qué más te dijo James?

Me dijo que no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo que tú en cualquier momento te puedes casar conmigo

Iremos al registro civil para investigar los requisitos que necesitamos para casarnos.

Candy no te importaría si nos casamos de manera sencilla.

No importa que la boda no sea pomposa, contigo siendo el novio es más que suficiente.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, y Candy no podía dormir por pensar en lo que le dijo James, se preguntaba ¿Qué hizo ese hombre perverso?

Ella entró a la habitación de Albert, el tampoco podía dormir

¿Candy que tienes?

Quiero dormir contigo me haces falta

El se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio, el estaba apoyado en el cabezal de la cama Candy se aferró a él

¡Albert tengo miedo de lo que James pueda hacer!

Candy no debes temer, tuve que vender Lakewood porque todo el capital del corporativo lo tengo invertido, y mi capital no lo quise tocar porque eso es para nosotros, para cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, ¡pero pronto nos recuperaremos!

Yo no lo digo por el dinero Albert, lo que me preocupa es que nos dañe físicamente.

Yo te protegeré Candy, ya me enfrenté a un León por ti, para mí un loco no es nada.

Ella sonrió.

Se miraron y el se acercó para besarla

¡Albert me siento tranquila estando contigo!

Yo también siento paz, estando contigo

¡Albert!

Dime Candy

¡Estoy lista! ¡Deseo que me hagas tuya!

Candy, ¡no quiero que sea en estas circunstancias!

Ella se puso de rodillas hacia el y se quitó el camisón

El se quedó estático, ella tomó su mano y se la dirigió a su pecho, ¡tócame Albert! ¡Acaríciame! ¡Me siento lista para ti!

¿Estás segura Candy?

Si Albert tómame ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero ser para ti!

Albert se prendió enseguida no pudo resistir al ver que Candy estaba tan dispuesta a entregarse, se acercó a sus labios y la besó apasionadamente.

Candy ¡por tanto tiempo he soñado con este momento! Lo dijo jadeando.

¡Tenerte aquí! Dispuesta a entregarte a mí

¡Candy!

Albert se quitó el pantalón de la pijama y el interior

El fue delicado con ella, aunque la pasión lo estaba consumiendo, Candy acariciaba su cabello mientras el continuaba besando su cuello y sus pechos, a el lo embriagaba el cuerpo perfumado de Candy, los besos fueron más intensos, Albert usaba su lengua para estimularla y dejarla sin defensas el suavemente bajó su mano para sentir su humedad y comprobar si estaba lista, ¡Bésame más Albert! Albert la complació porque quería que ella se sintiera a gusto estando con él,

Albert la acarició entre las piernas, ella al sentir las caricias se fue excitando más y más ella instintivamente las abrió , él pudo sentir que Candy ya estaba preparada para recibirlo y se puso en posición para tomarla

Candy quizás esto te duela un poquito.

¡No importa!

El vio su determinación y con un solo movimiento entró en ella

Candy gimió, ¡Albert!

El hizo movimientos suaves para producirle placer

¡Albert sigue así! Sáciate de mí Albert

¡Candy mi dulce Candy! Albert hizo movimientos rítmicos y prolongados hasta que Candy llegó primero, El al notar que ella había llegado, siguió haciendo sus movimientos hasta que se sació de amor. Después de eso Candy durmió sobre el pecho de Albert y él pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Al siguiente día Albert se levantó con las fuerzas renovadas, cosa que notó la tía Elroy.

Él dijo: Tía por favor que nadie entre a mi cuarto ni al de Candy, déjala dormir todo lo que quiera.

Como digas William.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

George quiero que mandes a investigar los requisitos para casarme con Candy.

Entendido Señor William.

Creo que ya ni esperaré a que inauguren el complejo hotelero de los Legan, en florida para anunciar el compromiso, James ha estado lanzando amenazas y es mejor que me case rápido con Candy, quizás así se le quite esa obsesión por ella.

Señor William el Señor Donald ya le dejó los poderes firmados para que usted vea todos sus negocios en América, me comentó que mañana partiría.

Nos ha ayudado bastante, en cuanto nos recuperemos le pagaré el favor.

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL**

Señor James, ya investigué y de quien recibió la ayuda fue del Señor Donald Cameron.

¡Ese hombre entrometido! ¡Estúpido, me las pagará por haberse metido donde no lo llamaban!

Le mandaré una carta a mi papá que se haga cargo de él.

Qué hiciste con lo que te encargué

¡Ya los contraté! lo harán cuando salga de su guardia.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, a Robert Clark le había tocado la guardia en el hospital, cuando salió se dirigió hacia su auto y unos hombres le taparon el paso.

Robert dijo: No es necesario que me hagan daño, llévense el coche, tengo a la mano este reloj de oro y lo de mi billetera.

Uno contestó: ¡precisamente a dañarte nos mandaron!

Así que te agradecemos por el reloj, pero de todas maneras, haremos nuestro trabajo.

Entre todos golpearon a Robert Clark dejándolo en un charco de sangre.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Los Andrew estaban desayunando cuando llegó el Sr. Robert Clark

¿Pasa algo malo Sr. Robert?

William atacaron a mí hijo y lo dejaron moribundo, parece que lo asaltaron, pero en su delirio llama a la Señorita Candy.

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué a Robert? exclamó Candy.

Luego ella se acordó de que James lo había amenazado.

Candy dijo: Fue James Campbell que lo mandó a golpear, él lo amenazó

El Señor Robert Clark dijo: Si llega a morir mi hijo, James Campbell no vivirá para contarlo.

Albert dijo: Candy es mejor que vayas con el Señor Robert para que vayas a lado de su hijo. Atiéndelo como enfermera.

Candy se fue con el Señor Robert al Hospital Santa Juana.

 **HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA**

La mamá de Robert Clark en cuanto vio a Candy le dijo: ¡Señorita Candy por favor cuide a mi hijo!, el sólo la llama a usted.

Candy fue a lado de Robert y lo vio todo vendado y con la cara hinchada

Candy empezó a llorar.

Robert dijo agitado: ¡Candy! ya no quiero que vengas a trabajar ¡James es muy peligroso! ¡Te puede dañar!

Robert vendré a cuidarte

Sólo que sea en mi casa, aquí corres peligro también por Catherine, que está loca igual que su hermano.

El doctor Lenard llegó y dijo: Doctor Clark con la valoración de sus compañeros hemos decidido que puede recuperarse en su casa y a petición de sus padres lo trasladaremos, se le asignará una enfermera.

¡Por favor que sea la Señorita Candice White!

¿Está de acuerdo Candice?

Si yo lo cuidaré.

Se escuchó un grito fuera de la habitación.

¡Lárgate de aquí bruja!

¡Señora Clark quiero ver a Robert!

¡No te dejaré verlo! ¡tú hermano casi lo mata!

¡Señora Clark yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Todo es culpa de Candice! ¡Ella es la culpable señora!

El Señor Robert Clark dijo: ¡Demandaré a tu hermano por lo que le hizo a mi hijo!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía aquí traigo los requisitos para que Candy y yo nos casemos. dame mis papeles.

La señora Elroy se dirigió al estudio y se dio cuenta que no estaban los papeles de Albert.

 **Hola chicas gracias por sus reviews, sayuri 1707, Luz, Gina Riquelme (un gusto saber de ti), Susana Rojas (espero estés bien, me alegra saludarte), Silvana, Patty, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, Patty A, Gladys, Jahzeel, Glenda, Rocio CR.**

 **Y a todas las anónimas. Gracias por leer.**

 **Les recuerdo mi otro Fic Todo por Albert es que ese hombre me inspira.**


	23. Chapter 23

**MANSION ANDREW**

La Señora Elroy se dio cuenta que no estaban los papeles, se puso pálida.

Salió del estudio y dijo: William no están los papeles donde los dejé.

¡Estás bromeando tía!

No hijo los guardé en el cajón del escritorio y no están.

¡Todo esto lo tenías planeado! ¿verdad? ¡Era mentira que habías aceptado a Candy!

No William no es mentira, en realidad deseo que te cases con ella y más ahora que han estado juntos.

No te creo tía.

La Señora Elroy habló a todos los empleados.

¿Quiero que me digan si vieron entrar a alguien a parte de William y de mi al estudio?

Una de las mucamas dijo: Señora Elroy, el día que vino la Señorita Elisa con el joven Jonathan, usted se retiró a descansar y ella fue a la habitación de la Señorita Candy pero encontró cerrado con llave entonces bajó y entró al estudio.

Albert dijo: Quiero que la invites a que venga almorzar mañana.

Si William como digas.

No la vayas a prevenir tía, o me iré contra ti.

Ya te dije William que estoy de tu lado, entre más rápido se aclare esto mejor.

Candy llegó en la noche a la Mansión Andrew, en el coche de los Clark.

Fue a su habitación y encontró a Albert sentado en el sillón

¿Pasa algo?

Parece que Elisa se llevó mis papeles personales, mañana la voy a confrontar.

Albert eso fue lo que hizo James, dijo que no se había quedado cruzado de brazos.

¡Sí que va en serio James! ¡Nunca creí que se convertiría en mi enemigo!

¿Cómo sigue Robert?

Está muy mal, tendrá visita médica todos los días, los doctores del hospital hicieron su rol para poder estar pendientes de él.

¡Pobre Robert!

Albert he decidido que sólo cuidaré de Robert, mientras esté James en Chicago, no iré al hospital.

Candy, James está haciendo buenos negocios en Chicago, no creo que se vaya, quizás hasta se establezca aquí definitivamente.

¿y porque no nos vamos a otro lado?

Sería huir Candy

Más vale que digan aquí corrió, que aquí quedó.

Jajajaj Candy tú con tus filosofías.

Lo digo en serio Albert

No te preocupes Candy, estoy aquí para protegerte.

 **MANSION CLARK**

¡Buenos días Robert! ¿Como amaneciste hoy?

Nada complicado sólo sigo pasando sangre

Jajaja ¡Estás mejor, si andas con tus bromas! ¿Ya desayunaste?

Todavía, estaba esperándote para desayunar contigo

¡Ya desayuné!

¡Y yo aquí esperando!

¡Todos los días desayuno en casa!

¡Creo que no podré ser testigo en tu boda!

Me operaran por los huesos quebrados, me pondrán clavos

¡Robert me da tanta pena que tengas que pasar por esto!

¡No es necesario que vengas mañana! Porque me operaran temprano

Dime la hora para que acompañe a tu mamá.

Gracias Candy, será en otro hospital, mis padres temen que James quiera terminar el trabajo que ya empezó conmigo.

¡Los comprendo!

Creo que si podrás ser mi testigo, se retrasaron los trámites de mi boda, Elisa tomó los papeles personales de Albert y los tendrá que renovar.

¡Sabía que Elisa era malvada!, y Jonathan que anda para todos lados con ella.

Candy si algo me pasa mañana en la operación y ves a Catherine dile que la perdono, y que no la culpo de nada.

Robert no digas eso, no te pasará nada.

Te confieso algo Candy, estuve a punto de rendirme con Catherine, para mi es un halago que una mujer tan hermosa como ella, estuviera enamorada de mí. Pero su belleza sólo es exterior, es celosa, dominante, caprichosa, si fuera tan dulce como tú, me hubiera enamorado de ella.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL EN CHICAGO**

¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Robert! ¡Ahora jamás podré acercarme a El! ¡Su mamá me odia!

¡El me provocó!

No tenías porque dañarlo sabes que lo amo, si algo le llega a pasar, te demandaré

Catherine cálmate

El que debe de calmarse eres tú, has llevado todo esto muy lejos James. Creo que debes de rectificar, William fue tu amigo y has tratado de destruirlo, y ahora a Robert ¿Quién sigue? Haciendo todas estas cosas no conseguirás que los sentimientos de Candy te favorezcan.

¡No te permito que me recrimines!

¡Estás fuera de control James! Te puede alcanzar tu propia maldad.

Eso de desaparecer los papeles no era tan malo, ¡pero lastimar a alguien!, ¡tratar de hundirlo!. Quiero que pares todo lo que estás haciendo contra William.

¡Si llego a saber que has hecho otra cosa contra él! Te encerrare en el psiquiátrico.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía estoy tan contenta que me invites a comer contigo

En ese momento entró Albert al salón.

Elisa quiero que me digas ¡que hiciste con mis documentos personales!

¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, tío? Yo no los tengo

No te hagas la que no sabes, te vieron entrando al estudio.

¿Quién me vio?

No te diremos quien, ¡dame mis documentos Elisa!

Ya no los tengo conmigo, se los di a James Campbell

¡No puedo creer! ¡ que tenga enemigos en mi propia casa! ¡Vete de aquí Elisa! ¡Es la última vez que pones un pie aquí y en cualquier propiedad Andrew! ¡Lárgate y no quiero volver a verte nunca más!

Tía perdóname, no podía soportar que esa promiscua se casara con mi tío.

La Señora Elroy le dio una bofetada a Elisa y le dijo: El patriarca Andrew ha dado una orden, ¡vete de aquí Elisa!

Tía fue tu protegida Elisa Legan la que se deshizo de mis documentos, ¡así que a ti! te dejo como responsable, para que renueves mis papeles.

Si William hablaré con mi abogado para que los renueve y de una vez que haga los trámites para que Candy y tu puedan casarse, yo te estaré informando de los avances.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

William con este cheque te compruebo que hemos tenido grandes utilidades, El campamento ha tenido una excelente producción y tenemos muchos clientes a los que estamos abasteciendo, ya estás recuperando tu inversión.

¡Si señor Clark! Todo está saliendo bien gracias a Dios, creo que me apresuré a vender Lakewood.

No te sientas mal William, hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre.

Mañana operaran a mi hijo, quisiera que no te opongas a que tu novia nos acompañe, ella ha animado mucho a mi esposa. Estamos temerosos de que Robert no pueda volver a usar su mano para operar, creo que eso acabaría con su vida profesional y lo deprimiría mucho.

¡No piense en eso Señor Clark hay que tener Fe de que todo saldrá bien!.

Al día siguiente operaron a Robert Clark, y le dijeron que la operación había sido exitosa pero que su recuperación sería lenta.

Candy estuvo apoyando a los Clark por todo un mes en todo, ella atendía a Robert durante el día y contrataron a otra enfermera para la noche.

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL.**

Parece que las cosas salieron contraproducentes, Candy ha estado a lado de Robert en su recuperación.

Señor James, avisaron que el Señor Donald Cameron sufrió un accidente en Escocia.

Te pido que no comentes esto con nadie, mi hermana ha estado muy sensible desde que Robert se enfermó y todo lo ve mal.

No comentaré nada, ya estoy arreglando todo para que la Señorita Candy se vaya pronto al orfanato donde creció.

Eso si es una buena noticia, la alejaré de Robert y de William, pero por favor que parezca todo natural y no como si alguien estuviera detrás de todo esto. ¡Todo se está preparando para darle el golpe final a William!

Estoy siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra Señor James.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Albert y Candy ya compartían una sola habitación.

Candy disfruto cada instante que paso contigo, eres mi motivación para salir adelante todos los días.

¡Albert! que avances tiene tu tía, acerca de tus papeles.

Dice que en 2 meses aproximadamente estará todo listo para que nos casemos. ¿Dónde quieres que sea la boda? ¿En chicago o en el hogar de Pony?

Tendría que ser aquí, ya no podremos casarnos en Lakewood.

Si, para que todos los Andrew estén presentes, ¡Que todo Chicago se entere, que me caso con la mujer más hermosa, dulce y pecosa que existe!

¡Albert!

Jajaja ¡te amo Candy! ¡quiero comerte a besos!

Al día siguiente

Estás de muy buen humor William

Si tía, en este mes todo ha salido perfecto, ya pude devolver el préstamo que le hice al Señor Donald Cameron , nuestros clientes están satisfechos, los socios que se habían alejado cuando Jhon tomó el control, están regresando.

William el Señor Donald Cameron tuvo un accidente, ¡pensé que ya lo sabías!

No tía ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Ayer, escríbele a la esposa, debes ponerte a su disposición.

Sí lo haré.

La verdad es que la asociación con Robert Clark y Donald Cameron el corporativo ha salido adelante, es lo que más está generando utilidades.

Señora Elroy le llegó una carta y una invitación de Florida.

Después de leerla:

William es la invitación para la inauguración del complejo hotelero de los Legan.

¡No iré!

Dice Sarah que Candy también está invitada y que sería una gran oportunidad para anunciar tu compromiso.

Elisa se disculpará personalmente contigo y con Candy.

De todas maneras Elisa no será admitida en esta casa ni en las propiedades Andrew.

Piénsalo William será una gran oportunidad para que ustedes se presenten como prometidos.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL**

Quiero que me disculpes por no poderlos invitar, pero mis padres están muy molestos conmigo, porque el tío William mandó una carta acusándome y también la tía Elroy.

No te preocupes Elisa yo te comprendo.

¿Y como van las cosas con Jonathan?

Ya me pidió matrimonio y pronto nos casaremos.

¡Que envidia!

¿Te ha platicado algo sobre Robert?

Dice que poco a poco va mejorando, si podrá volver a operar , ya recuperó la movilidad de sus brazos y de sus manos.

¡Me alegra!

Aunque todavía sigue rehabilitándose de la rodilla eso tomará más tiempo

Candy sigue siendo su enfermera

A pesar de todo tengo que reconocer que la pecosa se ha portado a la altura de las circunstancias.

No le diré a mi hermano, que William y Candy anunciaran su compromiso en Florida porque es capaz de hacer una locura y mucho menos le diré que ya intimaron.

Sí la cocinera me cuenta todo, siempre le tengo que dar algo de dinero para que me mantenga actualizada de lo que pasa en la Mansión Andrew ahora que se me ha impedido el paso.

Catherine no se había dado cuenta que James estaba escuchando todo lo que platicaba con Elisa.

James pensó: ¡Candy todo lo que pude amarte ahora se está convertiendo en odio!

 **Hola Chicas bonito fin de semana saludos a Patty, Stormaw, Gladys, Glenda, Soadora, Jahzeel, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, sayuri 1707, Nayr, Susana Rojas, Patty A, Josie (tanto tiempo sin leerte) Luz, Yanira.**


	24. Chapter 24

**YO SOY JAMES CAMPBELL**

Vine a Chicago a descubrir porque William ha logrado salir adelante, aun con las muertes de sus seres queridos, cuando estudiamos juntos me contó que era huérfano y que también había muerto su hermana mayor, él estaba bajo la tutela de su tía Elroy, aun así observé que tenía paz, que se contentaba cuando descansaba en él césped, yo que tuve a mis padres, no lograba encontrar esa tranquilidad, mis padres siempre me habían cumplido todos mis caprichos, recuerdo un sirviente que tuve a la edad de 10 años siempre jugábamos juntos, un día escuché que le decía a otro niño, que sólo jugaba conmigo porque yo le regalaba algunos de mis juguetes, yo creí que en realidad me apreciaba, una tarde llegó a jugar y lo hice que comiera tierra y luego le dije que sólo eso obtendría de mí desde ese momento, disfruté ese día como ningún otro. De ahí a todos los que le siguieron los traté igual.

Todos mis demás compañeros de la universidad eran igual que yo, menos William el siempre con su mirada melancólica y su carácter apacible, aprendí mucho de él, William terminaba rápidamente sus deberes escolares, para irse a cualquier lado donde había vegetación, le gustaba estar solo.

Cuando el regresó a América no le perdí los pasos, ¡quería saber cómo terminaría! ¡quería saber si el lograría ser feliz antes que yo!.

Al no tener noticias suyas le envíe una carta en la cual él me respondió que había adoptado a una chica, al poco tiempo de adoptarla tuvo otra pérdida, el hijo de su hermana murió cuando se cayó de un caballo, pensé que lo destruiría, pero me dio la sorpresa que pudo sobreponerse también a eso, después el regresó a Londres, nos encontramos una vez y me dijo que estaba cuidando de cerca a su pupila y que también estaba por negocios, pero algo en él había cambiado, ya no era el William melancólico que había conocido, sino estaba feliz, era esa chica la que lo había cambiado, me acuerdo que se despidió porque se iría a África, me dijo que la chica se había enamorado de un muchacho de su mismo colegio, yo pensé que tonto es William, si ya había encontrado un poco de felicidad porque se la dejaría a otro, luego me escribió una carta que Candy se había metido a estudiar enfermería, de ahí le perdí la pista, no supe nada de él por tres años, durante ese tiempo , me enteré que otro de sus sobrinos había muerto a manos de un piloto alemán, ya luego le mandé varias cartas, hasta que obtuve respuesta me contó que había tenido amnesia y que su pupila lo había cuidado, que estuvo viviendo casi dos años con ella como hermano y hermana, pero en su carta descubrí que por fin había encontrado la felicidad, yo pensé la felicidad tiene nombre y se llama Candice White Andrew.

Me obsesioné tanto con ese nombre. Durante esos tres años que no supe de William, yo viví mi propia tragedia, fue con la guerra que los Campbell casi quedamos arruinados, las malas decisiones de mi padre durante la guerra hicieron que nuestro imperio de cristal se viniera abajo, terminó la guerra y mi padre me dejó su negocio casi en la ruina, pero imité todos los movimientos que hacía William en sus negocios en Londres, en lo que él invertía, también lo hacía yo, y recuperé en poco tiempo lo que mi padre había perdido, hasta que se me cruzó en el camino el socio de mi padre , quería que le diera la mitad de todo lo que yo había obtenido con mi trabajo, tuve que destruirlo pero las consecuencias fueron desastrosas para mí, fui descubierto y me encerraron en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero ahí conocí a una de las personas más interesantes de mi vida, Uno de los doctores que me atendía me enseñó el arte de manipular a la gente, y también a hipnotizar, me enseñó a utilizar la inteligencia emocional, así fue como mis padres lograron someterse a mí, el miedo de quedar arruinados es lo que los hace obedecerme en todo lo que les pido.

Estoy en Chicago con el único objetivo de arrebatarle la felicidad a William, una felicidad que el mismo no se había dado cuenta que tenía a la mano, la excusa fueron los negocios, le dije que quería expandir mi empresa hacia nuevas fronteras, para que no me volviera a pasar lo de la guerra, el día que llegué a Chicago fue cuando conocí a esa enfermera, iba conduciendo un vehículo que William me había prestado, cuando la ayudé a pararse después de que casi la atropello, la vi de cerca y me enamoré de ella, pensé que ya no era necesario buscar a la pupila de William, después supe que era la misma persona, he estado tratando de acercarme a ella, ese día en el tren, la tuve tan cerca pero no quise hipnotizarla, quise probarme a mí mismo que podía conquistarla sin que fuera necesario usar mis habilidades, luego en el Yate lo iba hacer pero llegó William y se la llevó de mi lado, desde ese momento he querido estar solo con ella, sólo me tomará unos minutos hacer que su voluntad se doblegue a mí, sólo he logrado intimidarla, he ganado tiempo, pero no se me ha presentado otra oportunidad, ese día en el hospital pude haber logrado mi objetivo pero Robert Clark me lo impidió, por tal motivo no pude perdonarlo, hoy me enteré que Candy ya se entregó a William, ahora llevaré a mi presa, al lugar donde creció cuando la tenga acorralada haré que su voluntad se rinda a mí, ahí comprobaré si quitándole a William lo que más quiere, todavía seguirá en pie, logré darle un golpe quitándole Lakewood donde tiene recuerdos de su hermana y su sobrino, traté de hundirlo en los negocios, pensé que dejándolo en la calle lograría que ellos se separaran, creí que quizás Candy al verlo hundido, lo dejaría y me elegiría a mí pero me he equivocado, a Candy no le interesa el dinero sino William, creo que cuando la tenga me llenaré de satisfacción, ahorita los estoy dejando respirar, estoy dejando que se confíen, ya escuché que anunciaran su compromiso en Florida, no me compadeceré de William.

 **Hola Chicas bonito fin de semana saludos a Patty, Stormaw, Gladys, Glenda, Soadora, Jahzeel, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, sayuri 1707, Nayr, Susana Rojas, Patty A, Josie, Luz ( gracias por la observación ya lo corregí bueno eso creo, como empecé el otro fic se me confundieron los lugares, debí hacerle caso a Roberto Carlos con su canción que no es bueno tener dos amores), Yanira.**


	25. Chapter 25

**MANSION CAMPBELL EN CHICAGO**

Señor James ya tengo todo listo para hacer que la Señorita Candy vaya al orfanato.

Hay cambio de planes iré a Miami Florida y allá haré que Candy se doblegue a mi voluntad.

Catherine se acercó y dijo: ¿Que se doblegue a tu voluntad? ¿Cómo harás eso?

Hermana hay cosas que desconoces de mí, yo puedo hacer que Robert se case contigo.

¿Cómo harías eso?

Tengo mis tácticas, ven conmigo a Florida necesitaré tu ayuda con Candy y podrás observar lo que haré con ella, quedará irreconocible. Haré una nueva Candy.

 **INAUGURACION DEL COMPLEJO HOTELERO DE LOS LEGANS**

Por fin el día había llegado, estaban en Florida, en la noche anunciarían su compromiso delante de todos los Andrew, varios reporteros ya se habían instalado en el salón de fiestas del Hotel para tomar fotos y publicar la exclusiva.

Por las apariencias los rubios pidieron habitaciones separadas, Albert y George se adelantaron porque tenían que firmar algunos documentos y realizar algunas llamadas.

Al llegar la hora Candy salió lista de su habitación, el chofer la estaba esperando y la guió hacia el coche, entró al vehículo y todo se nubló.

Después de una hora Albert estaba esperando la llegada de Candy a cada rato sacaba su reloj y lo observaba.

¡Qué pasa con Candy! ¡Ya debe de estar aquí!

William si quieres hablo al hotel para ver si ya salieron para acá.

Si por favor George, ya me estoy inquietando.

Señor Andrew por favor pase a la mesa de honor

¡Estoy esperando a mi prometida!

William me dijeron en el hotel que Candy salió con el Señor James Campbell.

¿Con James Campbell! ¡Que absurdo!

Empezó el acto, anunciaron a las personalidades, Albert tuvo que pasar, le dieron unas tijeras para que cortara el listón para dar por inaugurado el hotel.

De pronto Albert vio que Candy llegó con James.

Albert fue hacia ella.

¡Qué pasa Candy! ¿Por qué vienes con James?

Señor William sólo vine para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí y el apoyo que me brindó, James sacó la cuenta de todo lo que gastó en mí y pronto le devolverá el dinero y ya no le deberé nada a usted. Por favor cuando reciba el dinero notifíquemelo a la propiedad Campbell de Chicago.

¡Candy que locuras dices! ¡Vamos anunciar nuestro compromiso!

James dijo: ¡William no se anunciará ningún compromiso! Candy viene voluntariamente conmigo! ¿Verdad amor?

¡Si James! Vámonos que no soporto a los Legan ni a la Señora Elroy.

Albert agarró a Candy por el brazo ¡dime Candy te volvió amenazar! ¡No pasará nada Candy! ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡El no, nos puede dañar!

¡Señor Andrew! ¡Suélteme! Ya no soy su responsabilidad. Candy forcejeó con Albert y se liberó de él.

Me retiro con mi novio James.

Albert golpeó a James y le dijo: ¡Que le hiciste desgraciado!

William acepta que perdiste- dijo James desde el piso

Candy se agachó para auxiliar a James y Albert vio que agarró el pañuelo de James y le limpió la sangre de la nariz.

¡No tiene porque ser agresivo Señor Andrew! ¡deje en paz a James!

Albert y George estaba atónitos por el comportamiento de Candy

Candy, amor sube al coche le diré algunas palabras de despedida a William.

Candy se fue al coche de James Campbell.

William le volví a proponer matrimonio a Candy y le ofrecí Lakewood como regalo de bodas y por fin aceptó, eso es todo William, ella reflexionó y vio que la mejor opción soy yo, no la culpes, simplemente ahora te tocó perder.

¡No dejaré que te la lleves!

Albert fue hacia el coche y trató de bajar a Candy.

¡Ven conmigo Candy!

¡Suélteme! Déjeme ir, yo no lo amo

Albert la soltó y miró sus ojos, ella lo miraba con odio, él nunca había visto a Candy con esa mirada.

James se acercó al auto y dijo: Déjanos ir William,

James se subió, arrancó el auto y se fue, Albert y George sólo observaron como se alejaba el auto.

 **PROPIEDAD CAMPBELL EN FLORIDA**

Catherine llévala a su recamara y prepárala para dormir.

Candy ven conmigo

Candy la siguió, y se alistó para dormir,

¡Ya está lista James!

El fue a la habitación de Candy.

Y le dijo: Ahora dormirás muy profundamente, Candy cerró los ojos.

James se acercó a sus labios , la besó y dijo: Que dulces son tus labios Candy, por fin tus besos serán sólo míos.

James salió de la habitación de Candy

¿Qué harás con ella?

Prepararé todo para que nos casemos lo más pronto posible.

James, ¡William te acusará de secuestro!

No lo hará, por eso la llevé a ese hotel, para que se despidiera de él.

La llevaré a Lakewood, para que se llene de nuevos recuerdos, la nueva Candy todavía está en proceso, no la quiero tomar así, porque sería hacer el amor con una muerta, y yo quiero que responda a mis besos y caricias, así será más placentero para mí.

La convertiré en la mejor esposa que un hombre pueda desear, se llenaran de envidia al verme con ella.

¿James podrías hacer lo mismo con Robert?

Primero déjame trabajar con Candy, lo de Robert será después, y Candy nos ayudará a que muerda el anzuelo.

Pronto tu también tendrás a la persona que amas a tu lado, sólo apóyame en todo con Candy.

Si James haré todo lo que me digas.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

William, James Cambell mandó este cheque con su abogado, dijo que era por todo lo que habías gastado en la señorita Candy.

Albert abrió el sobre

Que averiguaste George.

Según nuestros contactos El Señor James se irá a Lakewood

¡Esto parece una pesadilla!, ¡tengo que acercarme a ella!, ¡ver que le pasó! Ella me dijo William y no Albert, algo le hizo.

William cuando James hablaba conmigo sentía un vacío en mi mente, estoy segura que James juega con las mentes de las personas.

¡Por favor tía! ¡yo no creo en lo sobrenatural!

¡No digo que sea sobrenatural! ¡sólo que James manipula a las personas a su antojo!

¡Todo iba tan perfecto! El consorcio se recuperó del desfalco, Robert Clark ya estaba bien, El señor Donald Cameron también se está recuperando en Escocia, ahora sólo planearíamos nuestra boda e íbamos a ser felices.

¡Me resisto a que mi relación con Candy acabe así! ¡Candy me ama de eso estoy seguro!

¡Tengo que verla nuevamente!

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!

¡Candy hija!

¡Les presento a mi novio James Campbell!

¿Candy y el Señor William?

¡Por favor de ese hombre no me hablen! Vine a visitarlas porque James quiere saber todo acerca de mí.

Compramos regalos para los niños, los llamaré para dárselos, mientras ustedes platiquen con James, por favor.

James acompañó a la hermana Maria y a la Señorita Pony a la sala del orfanato, para hablar con ellas.

Quiero presentarme con ustedes, Soy James Campbell fui amigo de William y también soy de Escocia como el.

¡Señor James! Pero que ocurre con Candy nos escribió que se casaría con el Señor William y estaba muy contenta, ella no pudo dejarlo de amar de la noche a la mañana.

Miren hermanas o no sé como llamarles, Yo quise presentarme con ustedes, porque han sido parte de la vida de Candy y ella las adora, sobre la relación de Candy y William, las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron, William empezó a cambiar con Candy porque le fue mal en los negocios y Candy empezó a recibir maltratos por parte de él. Y pues estuve ahí para consolarla y nos enamoramos, Willliam no se ha resignado, hasta me retiró su amistad, miren a Candy, quiero que me digan si la ven triste o la ven feliz.

Ambas miraron a Candy por la ventana y vieron que Candy se reía con los niños cuando estaba entregándole los juguetes.

La hermana María dijo: De todas maneras Candy le debe mucho al Señor William

James respondió: Si pero tampoco se iba a casar sólo por agradecimiento, yo ya le mandé un cheque a William por 300 000 dls que es lo que considero que se gastó en Candy.

Ya dejemos ese tema aun lado, no quiero que atormenten a Candy con eso, ¡Trajimos provisiones para tener un festín con ustedes!

Candy empezó a meter las cosas para la comida, ellas notaban que Candy actuaba extraño.

Mientras cocinaban, James salió a explorar los alrededores.

Después de un rato la hermana María no soportó y dijo:

Candy ¡Qué pasó con el Señor William!

No sé, no quiero hablar de eso

Hija nos escribiste que anunciarían su compromiso en Florida y ahora te nos apareces con un novio nuevo, ¡tú no eres así!

Yo no sé ni quien soy, enséñenme esa carta que dicen.

Se apareció James y miró fijamente a Candy, sus madres se dieron cuenta de la mirada.

Candy dijo: Creo que no es necesario, soy feliz es lo único que necesitan saber.

James trató de ayudar a poner las mesas con los niños, y trataba de portarse bien con ellos.

Almorzaron juntos

¿Dónde estás viviendo Candy?

Iremos a Lakewood, por cierto James me la regalará en cuanto nos casemos.

¡Así es! ¡Candy se merece todo!

La Señorita Pony y la hermana María no creían lo que estaban escuchando.

James sólo sonrió de triunfo.

Después de comer Candy dijo: iré a trepar al padre árbol antes de irme.

Candy fue hacia el árbol y James fue tras ella, Candy subió y varias imágenes se le vinieron a la mente.

James subió atrás de ella, la sostuvo y dijo: Borra todas esas imágenes no te hace bien recordarlas, ahora yo soy todo para ti Candy.

James ¿quién es ese hombre sin rostro que estuvo aquí conmigo? me dijo que soy mas linda cuando sonrío que cuando lloro.

¡Yo te he dicho eso un montón de veces amor!

Vamos a bajar a Candy.

James bajó primero le costó mucho trabajo.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Llegaron y Candy admiraba todo, ella salió al jardín y James la acompañó

James este es el jardín de Rosas de Anthony.

Candy quiero que borres todos los recuerdos que te hacen daño, sólo recordarás los momentos felices.

James se acercó a Candy y la besó y dijo: desde ahora haré que sólo yo, esté en tus recuerdos.

Candy pensó mientras besaba a James: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Tengo un gran hueco en mi mente, todo me parece irreal. Siento que no soy esta persona. James es guapo, pero no siento nada.

¡Mírame Candy! desde ahora sólo me mirarás a mí

Si James desde ahora sólo tú te reflejaras en mis ojos.

 **Chicas les deseo una linda semana productiva y exitosa, ya la próxima semana los chiquitines se irán a la escuela aquí en méxico, le mando saludo a Luz, Rocio CR, (No te preocupes, no le pasará nada a Albert), Anaruiz967, Anny mr (es un gusto saber de ustedes) Maryfer (gracias por tus sugerencias y por seguir el fic), Susana Rojas (si también estudio Inglés, si ya dejó de dar lata la tía Elroy), Saludos Josie, Nayr ( si a James me lo imagino guapote, pero malvado y hasta a mí me da mello ), Tania Lizbeth que bueno que te pusiste al día. Glenda y Gladys.**


	26. Chapter 26

**LAKEWOOD**

James fue a la cascada con Candy y nadó con ella, le dijo que olvidara cualquier imagen donde el no estuviera. El se portaba amoroso para que ella fuera adaptándose y encariñándose con él.

No la quiso llevar a la cabaña, porque ese era el recuerdo más fuerte que tenía de Albert, James decidió demolerla.

James estaba en la habitación de Candy y se acercó a ella, empezó a acariciar su rostro y a besarla,

¡Candy deseo que te entregues a mí!

¡James quiero que sea hasta que nos casemos!

¡yo deseo que sea antes Candy!

¡Por favor ten paciencia conmigo! ¡Estoy muy confundida!

¿Confundida de que? ¡Candy nos amamos!

El empezó acariciarla y la acostó en la cama ella se puso rígida y no contestó ni uno de sus besos y volteó la cara.

James salió furioso de la habitación.

¿Qué te pasa James?

¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia con Candy! ella hace todo lo que le digo, pero hasta ahorita no he logrado que se entregue a mí.

James ¡No te da miedo que se desquicie! ¡Estás jugando con su mente!

Eso no sucederá, lo que si sé, es que tengo que actuar rápido, lograr que se embarace de mi, para que William no haga nada en contra mía, estoy seguro que está planeando el contra ataque. Alista todo partiremos a Chicago ya hice el trabajo que tenía que hacer aquí.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Buenos días Señor William

Buenos días Robert ¡me da gusto verte restablecido!

Gracias a los cuidados de Candy, vine para agradecerle.

Robert, Candy no está conmigo, ella se fue con James Campbell

¡Señor William eso es imposible!, -¡Candy está muy enamorada de usted!

No sé que pasó, ahorita estoy viendo la manera de secuestrarla

¡Señor William quisiera ayudarlo!

¡No Robert! tú ya has padecido demasiado y todavía acabas de recuperarte.

Señor William, a través de Catherine podemos hacer algo, ella sigue escribiéndome, en su última carta me dijo que hoy llega a Chicago con James.

Robert de todas maneras ya tengo resuelto secuestrar a Candy y llevármela lejos, estoy haciendo arreglos para radicar en otro país. No me importa si viene por voluntad propia o en contra de su voluntad.

¡Señor William! ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿y si Candy sale herida? Creo entre menos riesgo haya será mejor.

Robert me esperaré dos días solamente, si veo que no logras nada entraré en acción.

¡Hoy mismo le mandaré una nota a Catherine!

¡Está bien Robert! Ya sabes sólo esperaré dos días.

Robert se despidió y Albert se quedó con George.

George hasta ahora mi actitud había sido pasiva con James, porque no quería devolverle mal por mal, quería que viera que soy distinto a él, me acuerdo todavía que cuando regresé de la amnesia encontré todas las cartas que me había enviado, pensé que era un verdadero amigo porque me había escrito por mas de dos años sin obtener respuesta de mi parte y aun así seguía enviándome correspondencia, el estaba en una situación difícil así que lo asesoré en las inversiones y logró salir adelante, irá en contra de mis principios hacerle mal, pero me ha quitado lo más valioso que tenía y eso es lo único que no le puedo perdonar.

Saca la serie D a la venta en la bolsa de valores

¡Señor William! ¿Está seguro que quiere hacer eso?

¡Si George! James Campbell empezará a pagar todas las que me debe

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Señorita Catherine traigo una nota del Dr. Robert Clark

Catherine se la arrebató de las manos al mayordomo y la leyó.

Catherine te agradezco que siempre estés al pendiente de mi salud, con referente a que nos veamos te espero en mi casa a las 8 de la noche, ya hablé con mis padres y te permitirán el acceso.

Pd. No le comentes nada de esto a tu hermano.

Atentamente .

Dr. Robert Clark

 **MANSION DE ROBERT CLARK**

¡Buenas noches Robert! ¡Que alegría me da verte! Y que ya estés restablecido

¡Si gracias a Dios volveré a operar! ¡Ya quisiera regresar al hospital, pero no sé que planes tenga tu hermano! ¡Quizás ahora si logre matarme!

Robert yo amenacé a mi hermano que si te llegaba a tocar nuevamente, lo encerraría de por vida en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico. Robert todo este tiempo sin verte, ha sido difícil para mi.

Yo también te extrañé Catherine, leí cada una de tus cartas, es más las tengo en una caja especial.

Robert ¿hablas en serio?

Catherine ¿cómo está Candy? supe que dejó a William Andrew para irse con tu hermano.

¿Para eso hiciste que viniera? ¿para que yo te hable acerca de Candy?

¡Piensa lo que quieras Catherine! Te estoy abriendo las puertas de mi casa, pero veo que no se puede conversar contigo. ¡Adiós Catherine!

¡Robert! Candice está bien.

Catherine yo quisiera que la traigas contigo la próxima vez que vengas a verme.

No puedo hacer eso Robert, mi hermano la tiene resguardada, no deja que salga de la casa.

Es decir que la tiene en contra de su voluntad en tu casa.

No la tiene en contra de su voluntad, ella está de acuerdo.

¿Pero como es eso posible? ¿Si ella está enamorada del Señor William?

Mi hermano la convenció

¿Cómo logró convencerla?

Catherine tráela a mi casa, quiero agradecerle por cuidarme mientras estuve enfermo, a causa de los golpes que me propició tu hermano.

¿Y yo que obtengo al traerte a Candy?

¡No sé! ¿Qué te gustaría?

¡Que me hagas tuya!

Catherine soy un caballero, no podría hacer eso

Pues es lo único que me motivaría para traerte a Candy, tendría que ser algo que valga la pena porque de seguro James irá en contra mía cuando se dé cuenta.

Robert se le acercó a Catherine y la miró a los ojos, Dime Catherine: ¿Cómo logró convencer James a Candy para que se fuera con él?

¡Bésame Robert! Y te lo diré

Robert besó a Catherine ella le agarró la mano y se la puso en su pecho para que Robert la acariciara, Robert la acarició y ella en un gemido dijo:

¡La hipnotizó!

Robert entré besos le dijo: Y como pudo lograr eso.

¡Es una de las habilidades que aprendió mi hermano con un psiquiatra!

¡Robert hazme tuya!

Robert besó prolongadamente a Catherine y la acarició pero no llegó a más.

¡Catherine en tu próxima visita trae a Candy! Ahora por favor retírate tengo que descansar.

¿Puedo venir a visitarte mañana?

Te recibiré nuevamente cuando traigas a Candy.

 **CASA LEGAN DE CHICAGO**

¡Jonathan pero si ya falta poco para que nos casemos!

¡si pero yo quisiera que fueras mía antes!

Jonathan la acarició y Eliza cedió y se entregó a él.

Al día siguiente Jonathan se despertó y le dejó una nota a Eliza Legan.

Eliza a las dos horas que se había ido Jonathan abrió la carta, ella pensó que sería una nota de amor.

Querida Eliza

Quiero decirte que ni loco me caso contigo, y más sabiendo lo que eres capaz de hacer, con la única que quizás hubiera cedido a casarme es con Candice, ella si despierta la pasión de cualquier hombre, no me busques porque me iré de Chicago y ni creas que soy tonto para no saber que no fui el primero en tu vida,

Espero no volverte a ver en mi vida

Atentamente Jonathan A.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Señor William ya puse las publicaciones en el periódico y ya corrí los rumores en el edificio para que le lleguen las noticias al Señor James.

-Gracias George.

Señor William sé que es duro para usted portarse de esta manera y más siendo un hombre de principios, pero usted está luchando por el amor de su vida.

Gracias por tus palabras George, James me obligó a todo esto.

Tocaron la puerta y la secretaria dijo:

Señor William el Dr. Robert Clark desea verlo

Hágalo pasar por favor

¡Señor William!

Robert que averiguaste

¡Candy fue hipnotizada por absurdo que se escuche!, parece que James Campbell aprendió esas habilidades cuando estuvo en un psiquiátrico.

George investiga quién es el mejor hipnotizador para sacar de ese estado a Candy.

En seguida Señor William.

¡Gracias Robert!

Señor William Catherine llevará a Candy a mi casa

¿Robert permitirás que esté presente cuando te la lleve Catherine a tu casa?

¡Claro por eso lo estoy haciendo! Para que ella no sufra ningún riesgo.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

¿Y ahora qué haré Catherine? Jonathan sólo jugó conmigo

Eliza es uno de los riesgos que tomamos las mujeres, ni modo perdiste.

¡Quiero que le preguntes a Robert Clark donde puedo localizar a Jonathan!

Eliza yo no tengo tratos con Robert no puedo ayudarte con eso.

Lo fui a buscar a su casa y me dijeron que lo contrataron en un hospital fuera del país, no me quisieron decir donde se fue.

¿y si me embarazó? ¿Qué le diré a mis padres?

Eliza puedes contar conmigo en cualquier decisión que tomes.

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL**

Que interesante, William venderá acciones de su empresa.

Y hará Negociaciones con Hamilton ¡quiero que me investigues qué tipo de negociaciones está haciendo! me le voy adelantar.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana.**


	27. Chapter 27

**MANSION CLARK**

Doctor Clark le llegó esta nota.

Robert la abrió y leyó que era de Catherine y decía.

Querido Robert:

He pensado llevarte a Candy mañana a las 5 de la tarde pero no pienses que soy tonta, sé que tienes la intención de regresársela a William, por tal motivo quiero que me des asilo o pídele a William que me proteja porque sé que mi hermano hará algo en mi contra, cuando se dé cuenta que lo traicioné, si puedes darme protección mándame la respuesta a esta nota, si no lo haces tendrás una muerte en tu conciencia, a parte tu sabes cuál es el precio, quiero que me des tu palabra que pasaras conmigo la noche, después de que les entregue a Candy.

Tuya Catherine Campbell.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

William ya me llegó la nota de Catherine y dice que nos entregará a Candy mañana, a las 5 de la tarde pero quiere que le demos protección, porque ¡cuando James se de cuenta de lo que hicimos, se irá en su contra!

Robert dile que si la protegeré ¿Te pidió algo a cambio? ¿Cómo de buenas a primeras quiere ayudarnos?

No te preocupes por eso William, el rescate lo pagaré yo.

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL**

Señor James, ¡Hamilton tiene mala reputación no debe hacer negocios con él!

¡Pero William hará negocios con él! ¡Quiere decir que es algo bueno! ¡William no da pasos en falso!

Invierte el 20% de mi capital con Hamilton

¡Señor James no cometa ese error!

¡Basta! Obedéceme ¡ya te dije que William no da pasos en falso!

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Por favor James estoy aburrida de estar encerrada todo el día.

Llévame algún lugar fuera de aquí.

Bueno te llevaré si prometes portarte bien.

¿De que manera puedo portarme bien?

Ven te lo diré en tu recamara

James la llevó a la habitación y nuevamente empezó a besar a Candy.

Lentamente le empezó hacer caricias.

¡James te dije que quiero esperar hasta que nos casemos!

¡Acuéstate Candy!

Ella se acostó y James se desvistió y pensó ¡Ya no me importa hacerlo aunque ella no me responda! ¡aún así la tomaré!

James la besaba apasionadamente y Candy no le respondía empezó a desvestirla y beso sus pechos ¡Te haré mía Candy! exclamó.

Candy dijo: ¡Albert!

James se detuvo y le dijo: desde este momento no dirás nada más.

El se posicionó sobre Candy y de pronto Catherine tocó la puerta.

¡James! Te buscan

¡Ahorita no puedo atender a nadie! ¡Estoy ocupado!

¡James es importante!

¡No más importante, que lo que estoy haciendo!

¡James el Señor Kelly dice que ya le dio el 20 % de tu capital a Hamilton!

Dile que ahorita bajo.

James se vistió y fue hablar con Kelly.

Catherine entró a la habitación de Candy y la vio semidesnuda con la cara volteada.

¡Candy! ¡ vístete y cierra tu habitación! ¡ya no dejes entrar a James!

¡Candy reacciona!

Candy se vistió y Catherine le dijo: cierra la puerta con seguro y no dejes entrar a James.

James se fue con Kelly para hablar con Hamilton.

Esa noche después que James regresó intentó entrar a la habitación de Candy pero tenía seguro la puerta.

James ¿Qué haces forzando la puerta?

¡Candy se fue a descansar temprano!

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

Señor William me notificaron que James Campbell invirtió con Hamilton.

Albert se puso de pie. ¡No pensé que fuera hacerlo tan rápido! ¡Temo por Candy!

¡Si se entera que fue una trampa! ¡Es capaz de atentar contra ella! ¡Espero que Catherine nos la entregue lo mas pronto posible!.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

Señorita Catherine le llegó una nota del Doctor Robert Clark

Catherine la leyó :

Catherine: trae a Candy lo más pronto posible, William y yo te daremos protección y yo te pagaré el rescate de acuerdo a lo que me pediste ¡te doy mi palabra!.

Atentamente

Dr. Robert Clark

Catherine fue alistar su maleta y la de Candy.

E hizo que se bañara Candy y que se vistiera, ella también se alistó.

¡Vamos Candy! ¡Nos iremos a ver un amigo!

¡Candy no contestaba!

Al querer salir de la propiedad el Chofer dijo:

¡Tenemos órdenes del Señor James de no dejar salir a la Señorita Candy!

Tengo que llevarla con el médico está muy enferma.

¡No podemos dejarla ir!

¡Si se muere, mi hermano irá contra ustedes!

El chofer y el guardaespaldas se quedaron viendo

¡Traeremos un doctor!

¡Cómo son necios! Catherine caminó hacia el carro con Candy y el guardaespaldas sacó un arma y le apuntó a Catherine.

¡Sube al carro Candy!

Candy subió al carro.

El guardaespaldas dijo: ¡Entren a la casa o disparo!

El chofer dijo: ¡Señorita Catherine! ¡Se volvió loca! ¡Su hermano va a matarla!

¡A ustedes no les interesa lo que vaya hacer mi hermano!

El guardaespaldas volvió a decir: ¡Si no se meten a la casa disparo!

Ellos forcejearon con Catherine y se disparó el arma. En cuanto se disparó el arma, vieron que Catherine estaba herida.

¡Ellos salieron de su estado hipnótico!

¡y vieron a Catherine tirada en el suelo!

El guardaespaldas huyó

Y el Chofer dijo: Señorita Catherine ¿Dónde la llevo?

Llévanos con el Dr. Robert Clark

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL**

¿Como que huyó Hamilton?

¡Señor James yo le dije que ese hombre no tenía buena reputación! ¡Usted no me hizo caso! ¡Es un estafador!

¡No puede ser!

¡He perdido mucho dinero! ¡Esto lo planeó William!

Llegó otro empleado de James

¡Señor James! La serie D que compró de Andrew bajó un 90% en la bolsa de valores ¿Qué estás diciendo?

¿Que hizo Señor James?

Compré la serie D de Andrew

¡Señor James! Esa serie no valía nada ¿Por qué no me preguntó primero?

¡William me tendió una trampa y yo caí!

Haz la cuenta y dime cuanto perdí, mientras iré a mi casa, a cobrarme lo que hizo William.

 **MANSION DE ROBERT CLARK**

Dr. Robert traigo herida a la Señorita Catherine

¿Qué pasó?

¡No entiendo que pasó!

¡Ayúdame a meterla en mi casa!

Mientras ellos metían a Catherine a la casa de Robert, Candy se salió del auto y se fue caminando.

Robert le dijo al chofer ¡ve por la Señorita Candy y tráela para acá! yo mientras checaré la herida de la Señorita Catherine.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

James llegó por Candy, al bajar del auto vio que había sangre, entró rápido a la mansión y vio que no estaban Candy ni Catherine.

Revisó las cosas y vio que faltaba la ropa de Catherine y de Candy.

¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?

 **MANSION DE ROBERT CLARK**

Robert durmió a Catherine para sacarle la bala, el chofer no quiso decirle que Candy ya no estaba, para que no se distrajera cuando estuviera operando a Catherine.

Después de 2 horas llegaron Albert y George a la mansión de Robert y encontraron a los Clark preocupados en el salón de la casa.

¿Sucede algo?

El señor Robert Clark dijo:

El chofer de los Campbell trajo a Catherine herida de bala y venía Candy con ellos, pero mi hijo se puso atender a Catherine y mientras la subían a la recamara para que Robert le sacara la bala, Candy desapareció.

El chofer no la encontró en el auto.

¡No puede ser! ¡iré a la policía! ¡Para que me ayuden a localizarla por toda la ciudad!

 **CORPORATIVO DE JAMES CAMPBELL**

Investiga en la mansión Andrew si Candy y mi hermana están ahí. ¿Checaste cuanto perdí?

Si Señor James fue el 50% de su capital.

¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡William se arrepentirá por lo que me hizo!.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de Semana este fic ya está llegando a su fin les recuerdo que empecé otros dos Fic "Todo por Albert"(es pura vacilada) y Enamorándome lentamente de ti (es más serio y muy diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente).**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios Pathy A, Jazheel, Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Luz, Georgia Celli, Nayr, Silvana S, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Patty, Juna, Rocio CR, Gladys Azcuaga, Lily lozano, Gladys.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Ya pasaron 20 días desde que Candy desapareció, Catherine está fuera de peligro y está resguardada en una casa de los Clark, Robert en realidad es una buena persona, hace todo sin cobrar los favores.

George comentó: no se preocupe señor William, estoy seguro que la señorita Candy pronto aparecerá, toda la policía de Chicago la está buscando y he conseguido el mejor psiquiatra de la unión americana para que saque de ese estado a la señorita Candy, cuando la encontremos.

Gracias George, me da temor que algo le haya pasado y más en ese estado dijo Catherine que James la había dejado muda y como un vegetal

Señor William usted también se ve mal, ha perdido mucho peso y está demacrado.

George no me da hambre y menos sabiendo que Candy anda deambulando por ahí, por cierto ya me notificaron lo que perdió James con Hamilton y en la bolsa de valores, muy difícilmente se logre recuperar, me dijeron que se irá de Chicago ya no puede mantener su Corporativo aquí, con la misma rapidez con que se estableció aquí, con esa misma está desapareciendo todo el corporativo Campbell, estoy moviendo todas mis influencias para que lo deporten, siento que abusé de Robert porque le prometió a Catherine que se casaría con ella si testificaba en contra de James.

George contestó: No creo que sea abuso, creo que a pesar de todo el Doctor Robert Clark se siente atraído por la señorita Catherine, nadie haría un sacrificio que le cueste toda una vida de infelicidad.

Si Catherine es bonita, elegante y está muy enamorada de Robert y cuando se está enamorado, uno hace todo lo posible por agradar a la persona amada.

George dijo: Si hasta arriesgar su propia vida.

Mi tía Elroy no estará tranquila hasta hayan encerrado a James, son varias las acusaciones en su contra, está demandado por el atentado hacia mi, por el de Robert Clark, Catherine es nuestra testigo principal y en Escocia también está demandado por ser autor intelectual del atentado de Donald Cameron.

 **MANSION CAMPBELL**

James había vendido su propiedad en Chicago estaban sacando sus cosas, para trasladarlas a Lakewood, sus padres le habían pedido que regresara a Escocia y que se olvidara de Candy y de William, James estaba finiquitando todo lo de su empresa, sus empleados, pagándole a sus proveedores y a los acreedores y cancelando los contratos con sus clientes. Estaba casi en la misma situación en la que quedó después de la guerra, sólo que esta vez le quedaba su corporativo en Escocia, lo único que detenía a James Campbell en Chicago era Candy, él no sospechaba que Albert ,Robert y Donald lo habían demandado por los atentados contra sus vidas.

James dijo: Nadie sabe nada de Candy, es la única razón por la que sigo en Chicago, cuando la encuentre me la llevaré a Escocia, ya William no la podrá sacar de ese estado.

 **CASA DE LOS CLARK**

Ya cerró completamente la herida Catherine.

Robert te agradezco por haberme salvado

No me tienes que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte que dentro de un mes comparecerás en el juicio contra James, sé que será muy difícil para ti, por eso estaré a tu lado.

¡Robert me duele tanto hacerle esto a mi hermano!

¡Pero el tiene que recibir su castigo Catherine! Y más por hacerle daño a Candy.

Catherine se reflejó en los ojos de Robert y se acercó para besarlo, Robert se dejó llevar por Catherine, esos días al verla herida y tan frágil se encariñó con ella, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con él, pero Robert era un hombre muy decidido y quería estar con Catherine para apoyarla a que compareciera en contra de James.

Catherine se desnudó delante de Robert el cuál se dejó llevar por ella, quería darle una oportunidad al amor que le estaba ofreciendo, el no sería como su amigo Jonathan que sólo jugaba con las mujeres, el en realidad intentaría amar a Catherine, porque ya la deseaba. Cuantas veces mientras hacia las curaciones había visto su cuerpo semidesnudo, ya no se pudo quitar de la mente su imagen.

Catherine le había hecho la promesa de no ser posesiva, Robert vio la determinación de Catherine de ser mejor persona por él.

El sabía que aunque encontraran a Candy aparte de no ser la misma, si volvía en sí, sería para estar con Albert.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía abuela quiero que me acoja bajo su protección, mis padres me botaron de la casa porque estoy embarazada de Jonathan Anderson, el huyó de la responsabilidad, Neal tampoco quiere apoyarme, ya no sé a quién más ir.

Lo único que puedo hacer por ti Elisa es darte un departamento y te puedo ayudar a conseguir un empleo en una de las empresas afiliadas al consorcio, pero nada de confianza, serías como cualquier empleada, yo misma te pagaría el sueldo pero no te podemos dar ni un puesto importante, aparte de no tener la capacidad y habilidades requeridas, ninguno de nosotros confía en ti, lo tomas o lo dejas lo único que puedo prometerte es que cuando nazca tu bebé yo me personalizaré a que no le haga falta nada pero a ti nunca te daré nada en efectivo, tú misma te pagaras tus cosas, verás lo que cuesta ganarse el dinero.

Gracias tía, aunque yo pensé que podría vivir aquí en la mansión Andrew.

No Eliza William no te quiere cerca de nosotros, así que ni lo pienses.

 **EN UN LUGAR DE CHICAGO**

Qué bueno que estás aquí Robert, quiero que la revises.

¿Ustedes la han tenido todo este tiempo?

Si, no queremos informar nada todavía, hasta que detengan a James Campbell, porque estamos seguros que en la Mansión Andrew hay cómplices de él, y puede llevársela otra vez, aquí está segura con nosotros, nada le falta.

Candy ¿qué síntomas tienes?

Robert, Candy no habla, no nos ha dicho nada desde que la encontramos.

¡Estúpido James Campbell! ¡No creí que la dañara hasta este punto!

El motivo porque te trajimos fue que ha estado mal del estómago y hoy se nos desmayó.

Está bien, salgan la voy a revisar.

Robert revisó a Candy.

Candy ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy Robert

Candy lo miró y le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

Candy me puedes escribir el motivo por el cual no hablas, ¿te hizo algún daño James?

Candy le hizo señas que le diera algo en que escribir.

Robert le pasó papel y el bolígrafo que ella le había regalado.

Ella puso en el papel.

 _Robert si te reconozco, y a todos lo que me rodean, pero pertenezco a James y deseo volver con él, él me dijo que yo no hablara más y le estoy obedeciendo, el y yo nos vamos a casar este es la única nota que escribiré, por favor llévame con James._

Robert dijo: Candy te llevaré con James pero tienes que esperar una semana, porque James se fue a Escocia y no ha regresado, tienes que seguir aquí, prométeme que no te escaparas. Mueve la cabeza si estás de acuerdo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Confías en mi ¿verdad Candy?

Candy le confirmó que si, con la cabeza

Candy necesito que me respondas una cosa más.

¿Se te ha retrasado la menstruación?

Candy asintió.

Oh Candy ¿Quién será el padre de tu hijo?

¿James o William?

Candy puso en el papel

James

Bueno Candy le diré a tus protectores la alimentación que debes llevar, tú como enfermera debes saber que te debes alimentar bien para que tu bebé nazca bien. Candy se tocó el vientre y en su cara se veía ilusión.

Robert le dio un beso a Candy en la frente.

Pronto vendré a verte, cuídate Candy y a tu bebé.

 **CORPORATIVO CAMPBELL**

Deseamos hablar con el Señor James Campbell.

¿Quien lo busca?

Somos de la policía de Chicago.

Esperen un momento por favor.

¿Dónde está? Llévenos con él.

No puedo

¡si no nos llevas, también te vamos a encerrar por obstruir a la justicia!

James salió de la oficina y el Señor Kelly dijo: El es James Cambell.

Los agentes se acercaron y dijeron: Señor James Campbell queda usted detenido por atentar contra la vida del Señor William Andrew y del doctor Robert Clark

 **Saludos chicas gracias por seguir el fic saben que las aprecio mucho.**

 **Saludos a Susana Rojas, espero que el otro Fic te agrade, sayuri 1707, Luz, Jenny, La caastaneda, Gladys, Nayr, Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Jahzeel (ya ves hago todo para consentirte) Patty a, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, Georgia Celli.**


	29. Chapter 29

**MANSION ANDREW**

Estaban Albert, la Señora Elroy y Archie cenando cuando llegó George.

Señor William, vengo a informarle que esta tarde detuvieron al Señor James Campbell y ahora está en la cárcel por los atentados contra Robert Clark y usted.

La señora Elroy comentó: ¡Gracias a Dios ¡

Archie dijo: Tío ahora que James está encarcelado, ya puedo decirte.

¿Qué cosa tienes que decirme Archie?

Annie y yo tenemos a Candy.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?

Porque pensé que si te lo decía y la traías aquí, de nuevo James Campbell la atraparía, recuerda que fue cuando estaba contigo que James se la llevó. Creo que alguien de tus empleados trabaja para él.

Eso ya no importa, James está en la cárcel y será enjuiciado, ¡Llévame con Candy!

Tío, hay algo que debes saber primero.

¿Qué cosa?

Candy está embarazada.

Albert, la Señora Elroy y George se quedaron asombrados.

Albert dijo: ¡Candy tendrá un hijo mío!

Tío, Candy le dijo a Robert que ese bebé es de James Campbell

¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Candy no pudo entregarse a James!

Tío recuerda que Candy está bajo su dominio.

¡No puede ser! ¡Llévame con ella!

Señor William ¿Por qué mejor no vamos cuando venga el psiquiatra con nosotros?

Yo necesito verla ahora mismo.

Vamos tío te llevaré con ella.

 **CASA DE ARCHIE Y ANNIE.**

Candy estaba leyendo un libro cuando Annie la interrumpió y le dijo:

Candy, tienes visita

Candy alzó la mirada y vio a Albert, ella se puso de pie y se puso contraria de él.

¡Pequeña soy yo! ¡Albert! ¿No me reconoces?

Candy no contestó, sólo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Vengo a llevarte conmigo! El le agarró la mano y ella se soltó bruscamente

Annie comentó: Dele algo con que escribir, parece que James hizo que no dijera palabra alguna.

Albert le dio una hoja y un bolígrafo

¿Por qué me rechazas Candy?

Candy escribió en el papel: Señor Andrew usted siempre me dejó sola, siempre se iba de mi vida. ¡Quiero ver a James! ¡Necesito estar con él!

Albert le dijo: ¡Candy que disparates dices! ¿Qué te hizo James? Candy tú me amas, te entregaste a mí, ¿Ya te olvidaste de todo lo que pasamos juntos? De nuestro viaje a Cuba.

Te olvidaste cuando nos vimos por primera vez, yo iba vestido de escoces con una gaita y te dije : Pequeña eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

Candy en ese momento se volteó , lo miró y perdió el sentido.

Albert la puso en la cama.

Tío, Candy tuvo una fuerte impresión.

Necesitamos al Psiquiatra, me la llevaré a casa.

Archie dijo: Tío William ¿y si se asusta?

No creo ella me reconoce.

Albert llevó a Candy a la mansión Andrew .

 **PRISION DE CHICAGO.**

¡James Campbell tienes visita!

Kelly ¿Qué noticias me tiene?

Señor James los cargos contra usted, son los atentados contra el Señor Andrew y el doctor Robert Clark, tienen a su hermana Catherine de testigo, la cual declarará en su contra.

Eso no me preocupa, ¿dime has sabido algo de Candy?

Está en la mansión Andrew

¡Eso si es una buena noticia!

Saldré de aquí antes que me juzguen, ya tengo trabajados a los guardias, sólo necesito que estén confiados los Andrew, ahora que sé dónde está Candy, intentaré salir de aquí.

Kelly prepara todo para irnos a Escocia con Candy.

Haré lo que usted diga Señor James

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Señor William le presento al Dr. Pierre Marie Félix Janet

Mucho gusto doctor.

Llámeme solamente Pierre Janet, soy catedrático en Harvard de origen francés, el Señor George me explicó el caso de su novia, voy a revisarla Señor Andrew pero quiero aclararle una cosa, lo de su novia como no es esquizofrenia sino hipnosis, será poco lo que pueda hacer por ella, yo estuve trabajando por un tiempo con Jean Martin Charcot el cual es especialista en la hipnosis, con el aprendí a usarla, su novia está bajo la influencia de una persona y sólo esa persona si quisiera podría sacarla de ese estado, yo lo único que puedo hacer es traer sus recuerdos con usted, pero eso no quiere decir que quedará bien, se podría bloquear por completo. Sería más conveniente que usted sea el que le dedique tiempo, quizás así logre despertar más rápido su subconsciente.

Doctor primero chéquela haré lo que usted diga, tan siquiera haga que hable, con eso será bastante.

Está bien lo intentaré.

Candy tienes una visita.

Hola Candy soy Pierre Janet.

Candy puso gestos de desesperación.

Pierre Janet dijo: Candy quiero que me mire fijamente, yo le diré mentalmente como puede ir hacia James Campbell.

Candy se acercó a él y Pierre sacó una piedra brillante, siga la piedra Candy con la vista, ahora cierre sus ojos. Candy lo hizo.

Candice, usted a partir de este momento hablará y confiará en el Señor Andrew, ahora dígame ¿tiene recuerdos con el Señor William Albert Andrew?

Es mi tutor

Exacto fue su tutor, pero también es su novio

No, mi novio es James

Candice ¿crees amar a James?

No sé lo que siento por James, pero soy de él.

¿El abusó de ti?

Tendré un hijo de él.

Albert gritó : Eso no es cierto ¡ese niño es mío!

Candy despertó y gritó ¡Quiero ir con James! ¡Necesito verlo!

Pierre Janet dijo: Señor Andrew no debió interrumpir, Señorita Candy, recuerde lo que le dije confiará en su tutor.

Candy descanse por ahora, necesita dormir.

El doctor sacó un medicamento y se lo dio a Candy para tranquilizarla.

Señor Andrew vamos fuera de la habitación.

Es un caso difícil Señor Andrew, necesitará varias terapias, pero no creo que salga de ese estado, ese Señor James Campbell me imagino que no es de aquí, eso no lo pudo aprender en Estados Unidos.

Es de Escocia y estuvo en un psiquiátrico.

¡Vaya aprendió bien! Sería interesante saber quién fue su maestro.

Pierre creo que se está saliendo de contexto.

¡Lo siento Señor Andrew! Es que nunca creí encontrar a alguien con tanta influencia. Por ahora su novia ya podrá dialogar con Usted, vendré a verla dentro de dos días, mientras usted, gane su confianza y vaya a enamorándola nuevamente.

 **PRISION DE CHICAGO**

Señor James tengo una noticia para usted.

¿Dime cuál es? Kelly

La Señorita Candy está embarazada

¡Qué estupidez estás diciendo!

Eso fue, de lo que me pude enterar, ella está embarazada.

¡No puede ser! ¡Maldito William!

Señor James ¿pero no cree que haya alguna posibilidad de que sea de usted?

No Kelly, nunca hice mía a Candy. ¡Desgraciado William!

¿Qué hará ahora?

Seguir con mi plan, escapar de aquí e ir por ella.

¿Aun sabiendo que está embarazada de otro?

¡Ese bastardo no nacerá! ¡Yo mismo se lo sacaré a Candy! ¡esa será mi venganza contra William!

¡su hijo no nacerá!

 **CASA DE ROBERT CLARK**

Catherine Candy está embarazada, ¿tú crees qué pueda ser de James?

Robert, cuando estuvimos en Lakewood, mi hermano me dijo que no haría suya a Candy en ese estado hipnótico, porque sería hacer el amor con una muerta, pero aquí en Chicago no sé si él logró hacerle algo, un día la encontré semidesnuda, James estuvo mucho tiempo solo con ella, la verdad ignoro si le hizo algo o no.

¡Pobre William! la incertidumbre que ha de estar sintiendo.

 **MANSION ANDREW.**

William ¿ya has pensado en que harás si ese bebé que espera Candy no es tuyo?

Tía, aunque no sea mío ese bebé que espera Candy, yo aun así me casaré con ella, la amo a pesar de todo. ¡No me importa si James la hizo suya! ¡Yo la amo! Aceptaré a ese bebé como mi hijo. Más adelante podríamos tener más hijos, el bebé de Candy será un Andrew.

¡No puede ser William! no podría vivir con la incertidumbre que ese primer niño no sea tuyo. Si nunca llegas a saber la verdad, no quiero que ese primer niño se llame William Andrew, sino el segundo que sepamos que es verdaderamente tu hijo.

¡No tía! El primer niño de Candy será William Andrew.

Pues entonces prefiero que sea una niña, así no habría ningún problema.

Contigo no se puede tía, iré a ver a Candy.

Hola Candy.

Señor Andrew, por favor lléveme a ver a James.

Albert hizo una mueca.

Pequeña por el momento James salió fuera de la ciudad, por eso es que no te hemos llevado con él. Candy ¡qué hermosa estás!. Candy miró a Albert y se sonrojó.

Candy ¿me permites acariciar tu vientre?

Señor Andrew , creo que no sería correcto

Candy no me digas Señor Andrew, mírame a los ojos, ¿Te parezco que no soy digno de tener tu confianza? Por favor dime Albert.

Candy lo miró y le vino el recuerdo de Albert cuando la rescató de la cascada y ella pensaba que era un oso.

¡Albert! me salvaste, ¡Tú me salvaste de la cascada! Tenías barba.

Sí Candy, fue lo mejor que hecho en mi vida, rescatarte de que te ahogaras.

Albert ¿Cuándo regresa James? Necesita saber que espero un hijo suyo.

Albert se puso de espaldas y se le salieron las lágrimas.

Pequeña, cuando venga James te llevaré con él, por ahora tendrás visitas frecuentes con el doctor Pierre.

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de semana Julia (gusto saber de ti). Liset Rodríguez ( gracias, es que he estado con el otro fic). Alguien me molestó y ya no seguí con este, ah no es cierto es que no cubrieron las cuotas de los reviews son 15 que se tienen que completar, jajaja no es cierto lo que pasa es que se me vino a la mente lo del otro fic y mientras haya ideas me puse avanzar con ese, pero este no lo he abandonado, yo me he propuesto terminar todos mis fic y no dejar ninguno incompleto. Les doy esa garantía, y aparte tuve problemillas en el trabajo y eso también ocupa mi mente y pues ahora que mi niño comenzó con la secu, ocupa más la compu, se la tengo que ceder. Chicas deseo que sean prosperadas en todo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pasó un mes y llegó el día en que James Campbell sería enjuiciado.**

 **SUPREMA CORTE DE JUSTICIA DE CHICAGO**

El abogado defensor se dirigió hacia al jurado diciendo: En este juicio demostraremos que El Señor James Campbell es un hombre honorable e inocente, y que no tienen ninguna prueba de los hechos que se le imputan.

El Fiscal dijo: James Campbell traicionó la confianza de su amigo El Señor William Albert Andrew el cual es un hombre honorable en Chicago y no conforme con eso trató de matarlo, y también mandó a golpear al Dr. Robert Clark novio de su hermana la Señorita Catherine Campbell la cual declarará en su contra.

El juez dijo: Como se declara el acusado

James Campbell dijo: Inocente.

Estaban entre la audiencia el Sr. William Andrew y Dr. Robert Clark con su familia , lo mismo que la Señora Elroy con Archie, habían dejado a Candy al cuidado de Annie.

Llamaron a Catherine Campbell al estrado para que rindiera su declaración.

Pasó el abogado defensor: Señorita Catherine me puede decir que parentesco tiene con el Señor James Campbell.

Catherine contestó: Soy su hermana

¿El Doctor Robert Clark que es para usted?

Somos novios

El Señor James Campbell en ese tiempo estaba disgustado con su novio el Dr. Robert Clark por haber jugado con sus sentimientos, ¿No es posible que esto solo sea una disputa familiar?

Mi hermano mandó a golpear a Robert

¿Usted vio cuando contrató a las personas que lo golpearon?

No lo vi, pero el mismo me lo confesó.

Señorita Catherine es su palabra contra la de su hermano.

Ahora el otro cargo:

¿Usted vio que su hermano contrató a alguien para meterle mano al auto del Señor Andrew?

Catherine miró a James el cuál no puso ninguna expresión, porque su intención era quedar como víctima delante del jurado.

Yo lo escuché hablando con un hombre en su estudio, dándole instrucciones.

¿Nos puede decir el nombre de la persona? ¿O Su descripción?

No lo vi, sólo lo escuché.

Pasó el fiscal: Señorita Catherine ¿Usted cuál cree que fueron los motivos de su hermano, el Señor James Campbell para querer ver muerto al Señor William Andrew?

Mi hermano siempre le ha tenido envidia a William, cuando llegó a Chicago se interesó en su novia la Señorita Candice White Andrew y como Candy no le quiso hacer caso porque ella ama a William no dejaba de intimidarla, tanto así que mandó a quitarle los frenos al auto de William para que se accidentara y pereciera, quería alejarla de William, y ella se fue un tiempo a otro estado para que James no dañara la integridad de William. Mi hermano ha hecho hasta lo imposible para separarlos, lo último que hizo fue secuestrarla y yo salí baleada por tratar de huir con ella, ya que él le había dado órdenes al guardaespaldas de no dejar salir a Candy.

Y cuáles piensa que fueron los motivos de su hermano al mandar a golpear al Sr. Robert Clark.

Robert Ayudó a Candy cuando se fue a otro estado, le dio alojamiento y trabajo y en una ocasión cuando mi hermano la estaba acosando fuera del hospital Robert la defendió y después de eso, fue que tomó venganza.

El abogado defensor dijo: Señor Juez solicitamos la presencia de la Señorita Candice White Andrew para que comparezca, ya que su nombre ha sido mencionado en esta sala.

El fiscal dijo: Señor Juez la señorita Candice no se encuentra en buen estado en estos momentos está llevando tratamiento psiquiátrico.

El Juez dijo: De no esclarecerse esto, si la tendremos que llamar, por el momento damos por terminada esta sesión y continuaremos mañana.

Estaba Albert fuera de la sala y pasaron los policías por ahí con James Campbell, el cual dijo en voz alta delante de los reporteros: ¡William amigo me quieres encerrar sólo porque Candy me eligió y tendrá un hijo mío!

Albert no pudo contenerse y le dio un puñetazo, los reporteros se le acercaron a Albert y le hicieron muchas preguntas entre George y Archie lo sacaron de ahí.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

La señora Elroy dijo: ¡No puede ser parece que no hay un caso sólido!

Tía no te preocupes, hemos hecho acuerdos con los empleados que se dejaron sobornar por él en el consorcio y tenemos pruebas de eso.

Albert fue a ver a Candy.

Hola amor

Hola Albert.

El se acercó a ella y Candy se arrojó a sus brazos y dijo:

Albert estando en esta habitación se me han venido imágenes de nosotros, ¿Qué es verdad? Y ¿Qué es mentira? Me siento muy confundida.

-Candy poco a poco irás recuperando tus recuerdos, en los cuáles estoy, yo te he amado siempre.

-Albert, no sé porque me siento bien estando a tu lado, yo creí que no me sentiría a gusto, creo que eres confiable, pero necesito aclarar las cosas con James.

¡No necesitas a James! ¡Para eso me tienes a mí! ¡Candy tú te entregaste a mí! ¡Estamos comprometidos! Y el niño que esperas es mío.

Candy dijo: he recordado que me entregué a ti, pero tengo en mis recuerdos a James también, cuando me acariciaba, me besaba y yo me dejaba, se me vienen recuerdos donde él está arriba de mí.

Candy se puso a llorar y dijo: Albert ¡no soy digna de ninguno de ustedes!

Pequeña no digas eso, él te hipnotizó no eras consciente de lo que hacías.

¡Yo lo extraño! Déjame ir Albert, ya nada podrá ser igual entre tú y yo, he sido de James, su sombra siempre estará entre nosotros, no podré ser feliz contigo.

Candy tan sólo llevas un mes de terapia, estoy seguro que irás recordando más cosas, estoy seguro que James no hizo nada contigo y que ese bebé es mío.

¿Y si no es así? Si este bebé que llevo es un Campbell.

Candy ¡por favor no digas eso, que me hieres!

¡Efectivamente por eso! Debes dejar que me vaya, estaré en el hogar de Pony hasta que nazca mi bebé, quizás después de que nazca tengamos algún indicio de quien es el padre.

¡Nunca te dejaré partir! ¡Nunca nos volveremos a separar! El niño nacerá aquí, y si no es mío de todas maneras lo querré, porque tendrá tu sangre.

¡Te amo Candy y también amaré al bebé! Será un Andrew.

Albert la besó y ella le respondió, él empezó a acariciarla y Candy dijo: No Albert, no me toques, me parece que es James que lo hace. Déjame sola.

 **SUPREMA CORTE DE JUSTICIA DE CHICAGO**

Fueron llamando a cada uno de los empleados que James sobornó para que el consorcio Andrew fuera a la bancarrota, presentaron las pruebas, el jurado no podía creer que el único móvil fuera la envidia y el odio, no se explicaban que un hombre que tenía todo pudiera actuar así sólo por eso.

Después de todas las declaraciones el Jurado debatió y llegaron a los acuerdos.

Que el acusado James Campbell se ponga de pie.

Por el delito de autor intelectual del atentado contra el Señor William Albert Andrew se le encuentra inocente.

Por el delito de conspiración contra el Dr. Robert Clark se le encuentra al Acusado inocente

Y por el delito de Espionaje corporativo, por soborno, cohecho y mala fe encontramos al acusado culpable. Por decisión unánime ya que no existen pruebas para culparlo por las dos primeras acusaciones.

El Juez dijo: Señor James Campbell por el delito que se le encontró culpable lo sentencio a 5 años de prisión sin derecho a fianza, ni libertad condicional.

Albert y Robert Clark no podían creer lo que escucharon.

¡Sólo 5 años! ¡No es posible! Toda la sala estaba consternada.

James no puso ningún gesto, cuando pasó nuevamente por Albert le sonrió y dijo: Nos veremos cuando vaya a tu casa por mi mujer y mi hijo.

Llevaban a James Campbell a la prisión donde pasaría la condena de 5 años , el coche iba pasando por el puente, cuando perdió el control y se fue al fondo del lago.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

-Tienen una semana buscando el cuerpo de James Campbell y no aparece

-Elroy Andrew dijo: No estaré tranquila, hasta que aparezca muerto.

Es curioso que hayan encontrado el cuerpo de los policías que lo escoltaban, menos el de él.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Señor Donald, Me alegra tanto verle

William ¡hijo!, gracias a Dios

¿Supo lo de James Campbell?

Si lo supe William, no estaré tranquilo hasta que hayan encontrado el cuerpo, cambiando de tema, estoy contento por el trabajo que has hecho, triplicaste todo lo que dejé a tu cargo.

Le agradezco por haberme apoyado cuando casi estaba hundido.

-Lástima que no te pude dar la tranquilidad de haber desaparecido a James, sólo te dí incertidumbre.

Señor Donald ¿Qué está insinuando?

Al buen entendedor pocas palabras William, yo no pude ser como tú, James Campbell casi deja a mis hijas huérfanas, supe de la condición en que se encuentra tu novia, yo sé quién fue el que enseñó a James a hipnotizar, lo investigué.

Aunque lo sepa, no llevaría a Candy con esa persona, Candy poco a poco va avanzando en las terapias y no quiero que una mala jugada destruya lo que hemos avanzado con ella.

-Es tu decisión muchacho.

 **CASA DE ROBERT CLARK**

¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu hermano? ¡Desde este momento has muerto para nosotros! Ya no tienes familia, has logrado terminar con el Clan Campbell, con tu hermano muerto, no habrá quien perpetúe el Nombre de los Campbell.

Catherine con lágrimas en los ojos: El se portó mal, yo sólo hice lo correcto.

 **Saludos chicas Julia, Alilly, Zulma (a sus órdenes chicas) Susana( jaja si ya vi que contigo se cubrió la cuota, estoy bien gracias a Dios) Nayr, Josie, Yiyi 77, Josie, Jahzeel, Yanira, Patty a, Rocio CR, Tania Lizbeth, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Glenda, Stormaw, Liset Rodriguez, Jenny, Nao 18.**


	31. Chapter 31

**RETROSPECCION**

Karen y Ronald Campbell habían llegado a Chicago para presenciar el juicio contra su hijo James, se estaban hospedando en un hotel y fueron a visitarlo a la cárcel.

Papá como andan los negocios en Escocia

James no te preocupes por eso, tenemos estabilidad en la compañía, dejamos a tu primo a cargo, para venir a Chicago.

Siento mucho que todo esto haya pasado, William me puso trampas y caí, perdí todo lo que había ganado.

Te queda la propiedad de Lakewood y es muy costosa, ¡Por favor James es hora que recapacites! Podemos hacer que te trasladen a Escocia.

¡No quiero irme todavía! ¡Necesito llevarme a Candy!

Hijo comprende de una vez que ella no te ama.

Ella está bajo mi dominio, estoy seguro que desea verme.

El que esté bajo tu dominio no significa que te ame, James déjasela a William, y vámonos a Escocia, allá puedes rehacer tu vida, tienes varias candidatas para escoger una esposa.

¡No puedo irme! ¡Candy está embarazada!

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿acaso es tuyo?

¡Ese bebé será un Campbell! Dejaré que me dicten sentencia, según el abogado me darán cinco años de prisión, cuando salga de la cárcel quiero que Candy y mi hijo estén con ustedes, ¡hagan todo lo posible para que se vaya a Escocia con mi hijo!.

Mamá, papá tengo un mal presentimiento, estos días he estado muy nervioso, no le tengo miedo a que me condenen, pero siento que algo malo me pasará.

Karen lloró ¡No digas eso hijo! Me pones más angustiada de lo que estoy ¡estaré rezando por ti!

Mamá, papá si algo malo me llegara a pasar prométanme que harán todo lo posible para que le den el nombre que le corresponde al bebé de Candy, ¡ese niño tiene que llamarse James Campbell!.

Si hijo lo haremos.

 **CASA DE ROBERT CLARK**

Karen Campbell dijo: has logrado terminar con el Clan Campbell, con tu hermano muerto, no habrá quien perpetúe el Nombre de los Campbell.

Catherine con lágrimas en los ojos dijo: Él se portó mal, yo sólo hice lo correcto.

Ronald dijo: ¡Te equivocas Karen! Recuerda lo que nos hizo prometerle James, de que el niño que espera Candy, sea llamado James Campbell.

¡Es cierto! Eso nos dijo, Catherine dinos ¿qué sabes sobre eso?

Catherine respondió: ¡No estoy segura que ese bebé tenga sangre de los Campbell! Aunque cuando Robert fue a revisar a Candy, le preguntó de quien era ese bebé que esperaba y ella dijo que era de James.

¡Entonces si será un Campbell! Catherine si quieres que te perdonemos por ponerte en contra de tu hermano, nos ayudaras a ganar la custodia del bebé.

Catherine contestó: En lo que hagan trataré de apoyarlos, pero deben de saber una cosa, Candy está bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, James la dejó muy mal.

James nos comentó que estaba bajo su dominio, así que si la llevamos a juicio es posible que ella declare que el hijo que espera es de James. ¡Gracias hija! Por apoyarnos.

Después que se fueron Ronald y Karen Campbell, Robert Clark le dijo a Catherine: ¿Por qué accediste a ayudar a tus padres?

Robert ellos tienen razón, si James dijo que el bebé que tendrá Candy es un Campbell, debe de estar con mis padres, no con los Andrew.

Catherine si tenemos un bebé, puedo cederles que lleve el apellido Campbell, total nosotros después podemos tener otro hijo que lleve mi nombre, si lo que quieren es perpetuar el apellido Campbell de esta manera también se puede hacer.

No Robert, nuestro hijo se llamará Robert Clark como tú.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Albert pensé que estabas dormido

Pequeña me alegra que vengas a verme a mi habitación.

Albert no quisiera verte preocupado

En realidad mi única preocupación, es que no te has recuperado por completo.

Estás muy delgado Albert no quiero que te enfermes

Candy se le acercó y tocó sus hombros

Estás muy tenso, ella le dio un masaje. Y le dijo: Albert no quiero verte triste.

El se puso de pie y se inclinó para besarla ella cedió. Y él le dijo: Candy te necesito.

Ella pensó: Quisiera complacerlo, ¿pero si me traiciona mi mente? Y le hago más daño.

Ella se desnudó ante él y le dijo: tómame Albert, quiero complacerte, pero apaga la lámpara, quiero que me ames en la penumbra.

Albert apagó la lámpara y la besó con frenesí ella respondió a su pasión, Albert asió de ella, y la amaba con desesperación, a Candy se le vino varias veces la imagen de James pero mordió sus labios para no decir su nombre, sentía que estaba traicionando a Albert y también sentía que estaba traicionando a James, después que Albert se vació en ella y quedó completamente debilitado, se aferró a ella con un abrazo amoroso. Candy lo besó y le dijo: Albert me iré a mi cuarto.

-Quédate Candy quiero amarte toda la noche.

No Albert, además acuérdate que no estamos casados.

¡Tienes razón Candy! perdóname con tantos problemas se me había olvidado, mañana mismo empezaré a checar todo, para que nos casemos lo antes posible.

Candy respondió: Por mi, no te apresures Albert.

Es por mí que quiero hacerlo, te necesito y deseo hacerte mi esposa.

Candy se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro y se puso a llorar, y a decir James perdóname pero siento que lo amo, y no puedo verlo triste. James necesito hablar contigo, quiero aclarar mis sentimientos, necesito verte. ¡Soy la peor mujer del mundo!, ¡me siento sucia!. Candy se metió a ducharse, y se pasaba la esponja diciendo, ¡soy la más vil!, ¡no debí hacerlo, no debí!.

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Albert fue a la habitación de Candy y la encontró cerrada.

Candy, amor abre, vamos a desayunar.

Candy no había dormido en toda la nochey le dijo: Albert no quiero desayunar, quiero seguir durmiendo.

¡Quiero despedirme de ti antes de irme a la oficina!

No quiero que me veas así, nos vemos en la noche Albert.

Albert pensó: debo ser paciente, además ella se está esforzando.

Tocaron a la puerta y el mayordomo abrió.

Albert, la señora Elroy y Archie estaban en el comedor desayunando cuando el mayordomo anunció:

El Señor Ronald y la Señora Karen Campbell desean hablar con el Señor William.

Albert dijo: ¿A que habrán venido!

Pásalos al Salón.

Enseguida Señor William.

Iré a ver qué quieren

¡Iremos contigo William!

Señores Campbell buenos días.

William buenos días.

¿A qué debo su visita?

Ronald contestó: William hemos venido por Candice, queremos llevarla con nosotros a Escocia, hasta que nazca el bebé de James.

Archie y la Señora Elroy no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando..

¿Han enloquecido acaso? El bebé que espera Candy es mío.

Ronald contestó: Antes que James muriera, hablamos en la cárcel con él y nos hizo esa petición, que el bebé de Candy llevara su nombre.

Albert se quedó por un rato inmerso en sus pensamientos: Entonces ¡James si abusó de Candy!, no importa, ¡No dejaré que se lleven a Candy!

Señores Campbell me pongo en el lugar de ustedes y creo que el dolor los está cegando, pero tengo que decirles que Candy nunca amó a James, el utilizó el recurso más vil para abusar de ella, y ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, Candy es mía y por lo tanto su bebé también lo es y cuando nazca le daré mi nombre será William Andrew.

Karen dijo: ¡No lo permitiremos! ¡pelearemos en la corte su custodia! ¡queremos ver en este momento a Candy!

Albert contestó: Candy está indispuesta y no puede recibir visitas.

¿Ya le comunicaste que James falleció?

Albert contestó: No le he dicho

-Hay que comunicárselo, ella debe saber que el padre de su hijo está muerto.

¡El padre de su hijo soy yo!¡ y estoy vivo!, y no quiero que Candy se entere que James murió. Les ruego que se retiren y que no regresen a esta casa.

Regresaremos con una orden del juez para llevarnos a nuestro nieto.

Los Campbell se fueron

Albert comentó: tengo que ver a mi abogado para que me diga cómo puedo proteger a Candy de los Campbell.

Elroy dijo: William los Campbell tienen razón en querer llevarse a su nieto, yo también lo haría.

Tía ¿acaso estás demente?

Ese bebé no es un Andrew, el segundo hijo de Candy es el que llevará el apellido Andrew, este dáselo a los Campbell.

¡Tía harás que me vaya nuevamente!

¡No William! no tomes una decisión apresurada!, sólo quiero que lo medites.

No tengo nada que meditar, dame los papeles para que tramite mi casamiento con Candy.

¡En seguida vuelvo con ellos!.

 _ **A LAS AFUERAS DE CHICAGO 5 MESES DESPUES**_

Señor James veo que ya puede comer sin ayuda.

Que noticias me tienes

Su mamá inició el proceso para quitarle el bebé a la Señorita Candy, el Señor Robert Clark dirá que la señorita Candy declaró que ese bebé era de usted, la señorita Catherine declarará que la Señorita Candy convivió con usted un tiempo, su papá Ronald se fue a Escocia para seguir dirigiendo las empresa Campbell y a preparar todo para recibir a la Señorita Candy.

Entonces William no se ha podido casar con Candy.

No, a su mamá la ayudaron los Legan para convencer al juez de que no permitiera casarse al Señor William, ya que la Señorita Candy no está mentalmente bien.

Gracias Kelly, te debo mi vida, me salvaste de ahogarme.

Señor James siempre he sido leal a usted, siento que hay algo rescatable, pienso que todavía puede ser bueno ¿Quién cree que haya querido acabar con usted?

Aunque William me odie, no creo que haya sido él, creo que fue el padre de Robert Clark o quizás Donald.

Señor James es tiempo que reflexione, Dios le está dando otra oportunidad, ahora debe dejar al viejo James, usted ha nacido de nuevo y puede enmendar todo lo malo que hizo.

Kelly ¡No puedo! ¡este odio que tengo por William es más fuerte que yo!

Señor James, ese odio casi logra acabar con usted, si hubiera muerto en esas circunstancias, hubiera ido directo al infierno, en cambio tiene la oportunidad de arrepentirse, usted puede irse a Escocia y rehacer su vida, tener hijos propios. Si se queda en Chicago debe entregarse a la policía y cumplir su condena, estuvo a punto de quedar paralitico por esa caída al lago, hasta ahora es que empieza a tener movilidad en sus piernas y brazos.

Dame tiempo Kelly, déjame pensarlo, tengo que ver qué rumbo tomará mi vida, todavía no me resigno a perder a Candy.

 **Lindo inicio de semana Chicas, saludos a Glenda, Esteffi b, Nayr, sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Josie, Luz, Susana Rojas (felicidades a tu niño en septiembre cumplimos varios, cumplió mi niño, cumplirá mi papá y yo el 29 cumplo 38 nif nif nif siento que envejezco), Jahzeel y la anónima de ayer.**


	32. Chapter 32

**MANSION ANDREW**

Había llegado el momento donde Candy daría a luz, Albert mandó a llamar a Robert Clark.

Robert llegó atender a Candy la cual estaba sufriendo mucho.

Elroy pensó: ¡En cuanto nazca y todos duerman se lo llevaré a Karen Campbell!

Albert se daba vueltas desesperado en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Candy, sufría al escuchar los gritos de Candy, tenía ganas de irla a consolar, él quería estar en su lugar para que ella no sufriera.

El fiel George estaba acompañándolo lo mismo que Archie.

Se escuchó el llanto del bebé.

Robert Clark limpió al niño y lo puso en una sábana y se lo llevó a Albert , la Señora Elroy esperaba que Albert rechazara al bebé pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta y vio a Robert que llevaba al bebé en brazos se acercó para tomarlo.

Albert lloró de la emoción al ver al pequeño.

¡Hijo! ¡Por fin te tengo en mis brazos! ¡Deseaba tenerte! Albert lo besó.

La Señora Elroy se volteó y se metió enfurecida a su habitación.

Archie se acercó para ver al pequeño la curiosidad era grande, George le pidió el bebé a Albert para conocerlo.

George comentó: ¡Es William Andrew en todas formas! se parece al Señorito Anthony de bebé.

Archie dijo: Es un angelito ¡Candy lo hizo con amor!

Albert dijo: ¡Si es producto de nuestro amor!

Robert comentó: William, Candy se esforzó mucho, tienes que conseguir una nodriza que amamante al niño por dos días para que Candy se recupere.

Annie dijo: Yo lo puedo amamantar.

Me parece perfecto Annie, Sólo que como estás dándole pecho a tu bebé también, es necesario que comas un poco más de lo acostumbrado estos dos días, para que no te descompenses.

Gracias Robert tomaré en cuenta tus indicaciones.

La mucama salió y dijo: La señora Candy está limpia pueden pasar a la habitación.

Albert tomó al bebé y entró.

Hola pequeña tengo en mis brazos a nuestro campeón,

Candy sonrió y dijo: Albert acércamelo para que le dé un beso.

Albert le acercó el bebé a Candy y ella lloró y pensó: ¡No se puede saber quién es el padre! James también es Rubio.

Había una habitación para el bebé, Annie se durmió en la cama que había a lado de la cuna con su hijo.

La señora Elroy entró a media noche para tomar al niño y llevárselo a Karen Campbell.

Alumbró al bebé con la lámpara y lo vio, ella dejó la lámpara en la mesa y acercó sus manos al bebé y el bebé le agarró el dedo meñique con su manito, a la señora Elroy le conmovió y no pudo llevárselo salió de la recamara para llorar en su habitación.

¡Es tan lindo ese pequeño! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡no puedo herir así a William! ¡Ese pequeño será un Andrew! ¡lo defenderé con todo! ¡Es mi sobrino porque William lo ama como si fuera suyo! ¡Yo también lo amaré!

Al día siguiente Albert entró a la habitación del pequeño y lo llevó al comedor, la Señora Elroy estaba tomando su desayuno en cuanto lo vio dijo: Dame al pequeño quiero cargarlo

Albert se lo dio, y se le escurrieron las lágrimas a la Señora Elroy y dijo: ¡Este niño es orgullosamente un Andrew!

Albert sonrió.

 _ **DOS DIAS DESPUES**_

Estaba tomando el té cuando tocaron la campanita.

Señor William un notificador de la corte desea entregarle un papel.

Albert fue a recibirlo.

Es una orden del juez para que se presente la Señorita Candice y su bebé en la suprema corte de justicia de Chicago, para que se trate lo de la guardia y custodia ya que la abuela paterna del niño la señora Karen Campbell lo reclama.

¡Es una tontería!

¡Lo siento Señor Andrew! Yo tan sólo soy un notificador, firme aquí de recibido.

La señora Elroy salió y vio a Albert con la mano en la frente.

¿Qué pasa William?

Me vinieron a dejar una notificación para que Candy se presente ante el juez ya que la Señora Karen Campbell reclama la guardia y custodia del niño.

¡Esa arpía! William toma a Candy y huye a Brasil, no dejes que te lo quiten o a Canadá.

No tía no tengo porque huir.

¡William por favor no vayan a quitarte al bebé!

Sé que Dios no nos abandonará, El está con nosotros en cualquier situación por más difícil que parezca, nada escapa de sus designios y de su Voluntad. Confiaré en El y El hará.

¡Está bien William apoyo tu decisión! Espero que no te arrepientas después.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Señor James le traigo noticias de Chicago

Dámelas Kelly

Mi hermano me envió un telegrama que ya nació el bebé de la Señorita Candy.

¡Vaya! ¡William ha de estar desbordando alegría! Tu medio hermano ha sido de mucha ayuda en la mansión Andrew.

Si el haberse metido de mayordomo de la familia ha dado buenos resultados, también me dijo que su mamá la Señora Karen, ya le notificó al Señor William que irán a la corte para pelear la guardia y custodia y declararan a la Señorita Candy mentalmente incompetente para quitarle al bebé.

Mi Candy ha de estar sufriendo espero que mi mamá gane el cuidado de los dos. Kelly estoy aburrido ¿No tienes algún libro para que me entretenga?

¡Tengo la Biblia!

Religión no

Bueno tiene historias de grandes Reyes.

¡Suena interesante!

Léalo hay varias historias.

Ok ya pronto deseo salir de este encierro.

Ya pronto saldrá, si ya está bien.

 **SUPREMA CORTE DE JUSTICIA DE CHICAGO**

Necesitamos la declaración de la testigo Señorita Catherine Campbell está bajo juramento, que sabe del caso.

-Mi hermano James y la Señorita Candy convivieron como pareja en unión libre , pero ella mostraba síntomas de locura, pero mi hermano no quiso dejarla porque la amaba.

Es el turno del Doctor Robert Clark.

Candice siempre estuvo enamorada del Señor William, pero James se opuso, el tiempo que estuvo Candice con James fue bajo la influencia del hipnotismo que uso James para abusar de ella. Ella no está loca, sino que está dominada por James.

Señora Karen Campbell pase a declarar.

Mi hijo antes del accidente, nos dijo a mi esposo y a mí que el bebé de Candy es de él, ellos convivieron en florida unos días hasta que llegó Andrew y le arrebató a Candice, el Señor Andrew era tutor de Candy pero como la quería para él , no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, luego Candy regresó con mi hijo, y de nueva cuenta William se la volvió arrebatar, pero ellos convivieron como pareja.

He escuchado sus versiones del caso, para la próxima audiencia declarara la Señorita Candice White y traerán al bebé para que yo pueda dar el veredicto

 **CASA DE ROBERT CLARK**

Catherine estás segura que quieres irte , si pasas por esa puerta no iré atrás de ti.

-No puedo perdonarte por lo declaraste en la corte.

Yo sólo declaré lo justo.

Me regresaré a Escocia con mis padres.

Buena suerte entonces, sé feliz Catherine.

Catherine pensó: Estoy segura que me buscará y me pedirá perdón.

Robert pensó: Es mejor así, quedo en libertad nuevamente.

 **LAKEWOOD**

James estaba atormentado por las palabras que había leído.

Isaías 55:7-9

 **7** Deje el impío su camino, y el hombre inicuo sus pensamientos, y vuélvase a Jehová, el cual tendrá de él misericordia, y al Dios nuestro, el cual será amplio en perdonar.

 **8** Porque mis pensamientos no son vuestros pensamientos, ni vuestros caminos mis caminos, dijo Jehová.

Mateo 22:39

 **37** Jesús le dijo: Amarás al Señor tu Dios con todo tu corazón, y con toda tu alma, y con toda tu mente.

 **38** Este es el primero y grande mandamiento.

 **39** Y el segundo es semejante: Amarás a tu prójimo como a ti mismo.

Romanos 6:23

 **23** Porque la paga del pecado es muerte, mas la dádiva de Dios es vida eterna en Cristo Jesús Señor nuestro.

James pensó ¿Sera que mi prójimo es William? No puedo amarlo como a mí mismo si lo odio tanto.

Pero a Candy si la amo, ¡No quiero dejarla ir! Pero ese bebé es inocente.

¡No quiero seguir atormentado!

 **SUPREMA CORTE DE JUSTICIA DE CHICAGO**

El juez le preguntó a Candy: Tuvo o no tuvo relaciones con James Campbell

Candy dijo: ¡No sé!

¿Por qué no sabe?

Mis recuerdos no son claros, lo único que sé es que amo a William Albert Andrew.

Traigan al bebé.

Le pasaron el bebé al Juez, el juez lo contempló un rato, miró a los Campbell, y miró a Albert.

No puedo quitarle el bebé a una madre, pero si la mamá no está mentalmente competente para cuidarlo entonces mi solución es que el Niño sea registrado bajo el apellido Campbell y que la Señorita Candice quede resguardada por los Campbell.

En ese momento Karen Campbell aplaudió junto con Catherine.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y era James Campbell con el Señor Kelly.

El juez preguntó ¿Quién es usted?

Soy James Campbell.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo.

He venido a cumplir mi condena, alguien trató de matarme, no culpo a nadie, pero quiero cumplir con la sociedad. Quiero ver al niño.

Albert dijo: ¡Eso nunca!

El juez dijo: Puede verlo Señor Campbell acérquese

James se acercó, tomó al niño en brazos, los policías detuvieron a Albert el cual reaccionó de manera agresiva cuando James tomó al niño.

James besó al bebé y se lo dio a Candy.

Y dijo: Candy te amo

Catherine y Karen abrazaron a James

James dijo: Aquí están mis manos para que me esposen.

Se acercó un policía para esposarlo.

James se acercó a Candy y la besó en la frente.

 **Chicas les mandó saludos muy especiales a las seguidoras de este fic el próximo Capitulo es el final, en ese mandaré los agradecimiento Dios les bendiga.**


	33. Chapter 33

**FINAL**

 **SUPREMA CORTE DE JUSTICIA DE CHICAGO**

James dijo: Aquí están mis manos para que me esposen.

Se acercó un policía para esposarlo.

James se acercó a Candy y la besó en la frente.

James se puso ante el juez y dijo: Señor Juez me condenaron a 5 años de prisión por espionaje corporativo, pero no se me comprobó que fui autor intelectual del atentado contra el Señor William Albert Andrew aquí presente, quiero declarar que soy culpable.

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, El pensó ¿Cuál es el nuevo juego de James Campbell ahora?

James siguió hablando: Yo también mandé a golpear al Dr. Robert Clark.

Ahora Señor Juez confieso que el bebé de Candy no es mi hijo.

Karen y Catherine: Dijeron James ¿Qué estás diciendo?

James dijo: Ciertamente usé el hipnotismo para obligar a Candice White a que se entregará a mí, pero ella nunca lo hizo voluntariamente, por una o por otra razón no pude abusar de ella, aunque ahora entiendo que Dios nunca permitió que yo lo hiciera. William yo tenía dominada la mente de Candy , pero tu tenías dominado su corazón. Lo intenté varias veces pero nunca entré en ella.

Señor Juez ese niño es un Andrew, quiero pagar mi condena de 5 años y los años que me agreguen por lo que acabo de declarar ahora.

El juez dijo: No puedo creer que realmente alguien pueda usar el hipnotismo para dominar a una persona, Señor James entonces todavía le hace falta que le regrese la lucidez a la señorita Candice, el que se haya confesado culpable de esos delitos nos indica que usted está arrepentido por lo cuál le daré por cada delito confesado 2 años más de prisión, por lo tanto tendrá una condena de 9 años y tiene que devolverle la cordura a la Señorita White de no hacerlo le agregaré dos años más.

James miró a Albert y le dijo:¿ Me permites acercarme a ella?

Albert estaba temeroso tenía una lucha interna, pensó ¿y si me la deja peor de lo que está? Aunque ya aclaró qué el niño es mío.

El Juez dijo: Señor William tiene que tomar una decisión ¿Acepta usted de que James Campbell traté de sacar de ese estado a su novia?

Albert miró a Candy y ella dijo: Albert, James está arrepentido si no fuera así no hubiera confesado, él pudo haber huido, llevarnos con él a mi hijo y a mí.

Candy se bajó del estrado, se acercó a James y le dijo: Te perdono James, pero quiero que me borres los recuerdos que tengo de tí.

James la miró a los ojos y dijo: ¡No puedo!, ¡no quisiera que me olvides!

James Campbell se derrumbó y dijo: Me han abandonado mis fuerzas al mirar a Candy, tengo que luchar contra mí mismo y renunciar a ella para siempre, si en realidad la amo debo dejar que Candy sea Feliz, así lo hizo Jesús por el mundo se sacrificó para que fuésemos salvos, así me tengo que sacrificar por el amor que le tengo a Candy.

El se paró, sacó de sus bolsillos una piedra brillante con una cadena y dijo Señor Juez quiero hacerlo en privado con usted de testigo.

Albert dijo: Pecaré de inocente, pero voy a confiar en ti James.

El juez se dirigió con James y Candy a su oficina.

James le mostró la piedra a Candy y le dijo: Candy volverás a tener la misma alegría de siempre, desde ahora no tendrás sentimientos de culpa si William te ama, serás la mejor madre para tu hijo, James siguió hablando y el Juez estaba sorprendido de todo lo que James iba liberando a Candy.

El juez bromeó y le dijo a James : Te quitaré 5 años si convences a mi suegra que se vaya de la casa.

James sonrió y dijo: Pues si quiere lo intentamos.

Ambos rieron, James le robó un beso a Candy y le dijo: olvida ese beso también, ella hizo una mueca.

Salieron del privado y Candy empezó a caminar lentamente con la mirada fija.

Albert se acercó a ella un poco asustado y le dijo Candy ¿Todo bien?

Ella contestó: ¿Quién eres tú?

A Albert casi le da un infarto y ella le dijo: ¡Estoy bromeando! Estoy bien Albert

Albert la abrazó y dijo: ¡Nunca me hagas algo así otra vez Candy!

Albert le dijo a James: Si realmente dejaste bien a Candy trataré de que reduzcan tu condena.

James le dijo: No William, tengo que pagarle a la sociedad el mal que hice. Aunque ya sé que Dios me perdonó, falta que me perdones tú.

Albert: dijo: Dice que debemos perdonar setenta veces siete a la persona que nos ofende, así que te perdono James pero ya no vuelvas acercarte a mi familia.

James Agachó la cabeza y dijo: ya no les volveré hacer daño.

Salieron de la corte y Albert dijo: Vamos a registrar al niño de una vez.

Candy dijo: ¡Si vamos!

Ellos le pusieron al bebé William Albert Andrew como su padre.

A James lo llevaron a la prisión nuevamente.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Estaban en el salón reunidos y comentó la Señora Elroy:

Eliza Legan ya tuvo a su bebé, sus padres no la hablan pero Neal se tocó el corazón y la está apoyando con los gastos del niño.

Esa noche Albert se arregló para ir con Candy.

Candy le dijo : No Albert nunca más volveré hacer el amor contigo.

¿Candy acaso no quedaste bien?

Si quedé bien, no lo volveré hacer hasta que no te cases conmigo.

Él dijo: ¡Si Candy ya nos podemos casar!

Pasó un mes y William Albert Andrew se estaba vistiendo entró la tía Elroy a su habitación y dijo:

Espero que seas muy dichoso, hijo, tú te casas por amor, a pesar de todas las circunstancias difíciles, nunca dejaste a Candy, tu amor no se ahogó sino permaneció firme. Ahora espero que me des más sobrinos.

Si tía unos dos o 3 más.

En la habitación de Candy la estaba ayudando Annie.

¡Hermanita por fin te casas con el amor de tu vida!

Si Annie con mi príncipe.

Vinieron todos los de la familia Andrew, Te ves hermosa Candy.

Annie se acercó al bebé y dijo: y este pequeñito se ve guapísimo con su trajecito blanco de bautizo.

La boda fue en el salón de la mansión Andrew, Albert envió para que todos los niños del hogar de pony estuvieran presentes y también la Señorita Pony y la hermana María.

Se abrió la puerta y Candy desfiló por la alfombra roja con el pequeño William.

Albert también se puso un traje blanco para acompañar al pequeño William. El estaba esperando adelante del salón con el ministro.

Albert dijo: Yo William Albert Andrew, me doy a ti Candice White, para ser tu esposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo o en tristeza, en salud y enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El ministro dijo: Ahora te corresponde a Ti Candice decir tus votos matrimoniales

Yo Candy White, me doy a ti William Albert Andrew, para ser tu esposa. Prometo amarte, honrarte y respetarte en gozo o tristeza, en salud o enfermedad, en prosperidad o adversidad y solo la muerte hará separación entre nosotros dos.

 **El ministro dijo:** Por cuanto el Sr. William Albert Andrew y Candice White, consienten en su santo matrimonio y lo han testificado delante de Dios y de esta Iglesia y para tal fin se han dado y empeñado su fe y su palabra el uno al otro; yo, como Ministro del Evangelio, los declaro esposo y esposa, en él nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén. A los que Dios ha unido, nadie ni nada los separe.

Ahora vamos a bautizar al pequeño William El Bautismo de los niños nos sirve como señal y marca por la cual confesamos ante los hombres a Dios como Señor nuestro, y somos inscritos y empadronados en el número de su Iglesia.

William Albert Andrew yo te bautizo en el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

La Señora Elroy estaba conmovida de ver al pequeño William, la recepción fue ahí mismo, en el salón de la Mansión Andrew, no invitaron a nadie fuera de la familia sólo a los Clark y al Señor Donald Cameron con su familia.

Robert Clark se le acercó a Candy para felicitarla: Espero seas feliz y que ya nadie se interponga entre ustedes.

Gracias Robert por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Todo fue por amor Candy.

Esa noche Albert y Candy pudieron amarse sin reservas, pudieron entregarse completamente. Candy nunca más

Volvió a sentirse culpable de amar a Albert.

 **EPILOGO**

Pasaron 6 años después de la boda de Candy y Albert. Albert tomó la decisión de irse a Escocia porque la situación económica en Estados Unidos se estaba complicando, pero algunos del clan Andrew decidieron quedarse, Albert hizo alianzas con Donald Cameron y les estaba yendo muy bien en lo económico

Candy tuvo 2 niños más a parte del pequeño William, uno llamado Isaac y el otro llamado Emanuel.

James Campbell salió de la cárcel antes que cumpliera su condena por tener buena conducta y optó por regresarse a Escocia, mantuvo correspondencia con una muchacha que sus padres le presentaron cuando el estaba en la cárcel y a través de las cartas la muchacha se enamoró de él, James decidió que cuando saliera de la cárcel se casaría con ella, pero no olvidó a Candy.

Robert Clark se casó con una doctora que llegó a dar servicio en el hospital y tuvieron 2 niños.

Catherine se casó en Escocia con un amigo de su padre.

James investigó donde vivía Albert con Candy ella estaba en la terraza de su casa el pequeño William estaba jugando pelota y James se le acercó,

El pequeño Willi le dijo: Oiga, usted se parece un poco a mi papá.

James le dijo: Sé bueno con tus padres, tú serás el próximo patriarca del Clan Andrew, James lo besó y se lo llevó a Candy.

James le dijo a Candy: Pronto me casaré, y quiero decirte que no represento ningún peligro para ustedes, que Dios les siga bendiciendo Candy.

Esa noche Albert llegó a su casa, Candy estaba viendo sus recuerdos, los niños ya estaban dormidos y el la sorprendió con un beso.

Ella se arrojó en sus brazos y le dio un beso prolongado y le dijo Te amo Albert.

Yo a Ti pequeña

 **FIN**

 **Chicas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, les quiero mucho, saludos a Glenda, Stormaw, Luz, Nayr, La castaaneda, zafiro azul cielo 1313, maría 1972, Julia, Liset Rodriguez (gracias por estar al pendiente) Silvana S, Susana Rojas (bendiciones), Guadalupe (gusto en saludarte), Kira anima, sayuri 1707, paulayjoaqui, Gladys, Jhazeel, Josie, Okita Kagura, Mat, Pathy A, Rocio CR. Esteffi b, Alily, Zulma, Yanira, YIYI77, Tania Lizbeth, Jenny, Nao 18, MArife, Chidamami, PAthya Strovsky, Georgia CElli.**


End file.
